Le Fil Conducteur
by SPX
Summary: Quand plusieurs héros de manga divers et variés sont confrontés à l'horreur tapie dans les recoins sombres de la Terre, le choc s'annonce violent ! Histoire dédiée à Ben, qui m'a fait découvrir les plus belles oeuvres de fiction japonaise contemporaine.
1. Avant-propos

Avant-propos

_C'était une nuit d'hiver. Le lundi 22 février 2010, plus précisément. J'étais dans un bureau sombre, à Paris, place de la Bourse. Le ciel était noir, les nuages et la pollution m'interdisaient la vue de la moindre petite étoile. Devant moi, derrière son bureau, l'éditeur finissait de refermer mon manuscrit en secouant la tête. À voir son expression, je ne me faisais aucune illusion sur ce qu'il pensait des quelques pages que je venais de lui présenter. Il resta concentré sur l'étui cartonné jaune citron, sans relever les yeux. J'entendis ma voix ânonner avec hésitation :_

_- Alors… C'est pas si bon, hein ?_

_Il souleva enfin péniblement sa grosse tête chauve, et grimaça une moue hésitante à mi-chemin entre le sourire et la compassion._

_- J'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir quoi en dire, en toute honnêteté. Bon, je connais tous les personnages dont vous parlez, sinon je ne serais pas à la tête de cette maison d'édition. Mais ce que vous me donnez là…_

_Il rouvrit le dossier, et se remit à feuilleter quelques pages au hasard._

_- C'est du vécu ?_

_- En partie. Disons qu'il y a un peu de moi, là-dedans._

_- Oui, je suppose. Quel auteur n'a pas mis un peu de lui dans tel ou tel personnage de l'une ou l'autre de ses œuvres ?_

_- Pour moi, ça va plus loin. Vous avez raison, mais j'ai toujours un petit malin plaisir à me mettre en personne dans chaque roman, toujours de manière très succincte, un peu comme Alfred Hitchcock, qui faisait une brève apparition dans chaque film. Dans une assemblée, en train de rater le bus…_

_- J'ai compris, merci. Et oui, ça y est, je vous vois, là, je suppose, répondit l'éditeur en montrant du doigt un passage._

_- Oui, c'est bien moi._

_L'homme poussa un profond soupir._

_- Bon, c'est sympathique, c'est bien écrit, mais d'un autre côté… l'idée n'est pas très originale, pour commencer._

_- Vous savez combien d'argent a gagné James Cameron avec son dernier film ? J'ai eu l'impression de voir à la fois _Danse avec les Loups_, _Pocahontas_, _Valérian_ et _Aliens, le retour_ mélangés pendant deux heures et demie. Il a eu pas mal de sources, pour une idée « originale », vous ne trouvez pas ? Et pourtant…_

_- C'est un fait, mais l'industrie du livre n'est pas celle du cinéma, encore moins celle du sport, je suppose. Et les personnages… vous ne les avez même pas inventés._

_- Pas plus qu'Alexandre Dumas n'a inventé Charles de Batz, alias D'Artagnan ! « On a le droit de violer l'Histoire, à condition de lui faire de beaux enfants ! » a-t-il dit._

_- Décidément, vous êtes têtu !_

_- Heureusement, que je suis têtu, monsieur l'éditeur ! Vous imaginez combien de présidents, de chefs d'état, d'inventeurs, d'artistes d'avant-garde, de chercheurs, seraient tombés dans l'oubli s'ils avaient pris au sérieux les innombrables personnes qui leur auraient dit « laissez tomber, ça ne sert à rien ! » ? L'Homme ne serait même pas sorti de sa caverne ! Nous serions encore des singes à poil qui se disputeraient les restes d'une carcasse faisandée lacérée par un tigre à dents de sabre !_

_Une telle tirade, dont je n'étais coutumier que par écrit, avait littéralement cloué le bec du type. J'étais certain qu'il allait m'indiquer le chemin de la sortie. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir perdu son sang-froid. Il lut alors à haute voix :_

_- « En regardant autour de lui, il pouvait voir d'autres personnes issues d'autres mondes, dans des tenues excentriques, futuristes ou médiévales. D'autres élus, en quête de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, comme lui ? » C'est une phraséologie plutôt clichée, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pour une situation qui ne l'est pas moins. Un héros déphasé, un étrange appel, un monde différent… Vous voyez où je veux en venir, maintenant, je suppose ?_

_Toujours cette espèce de sympathie désolée dans la voix, et ces perpétuels « je suppose ». Pas assez pour me faire changer d'avis, ni sur lui, ni sur le sien, d'avis._

_- Et donc, dites-le carrément, c'est de la merde !_

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça !_

_Il reprit son inspiration, se leva, et commença à marcher de long en large dans son bureau._

_- Ce genre d'écriture peut quand même plaire aux fans, je suppose, et ils sont de plus en plus nombreux. Y a qu'à voir le nombre de conventions de ce style qui augmente d'année en année. En fait, l'idée de départ n'est pas nouvelle, c'est un fait. Mais oui, d'anciennes idées peuvent amener à de gros succès. Je pense que vous pouvez malgré tout tirer quelque chose qui plaira au moins à une personne de ce projet. Seulement, vous ne devez pas faire le travail à moitié. Il faudrait, à mon sens, aller plus loin, quitte à ce que ça fasse autre chose. Et mettez une petite part de vous bien concrète, cette fois ! N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de personnages que vous n'avez pas inventés, qui ont donc une personnalité bien définie. Alors ? Pensez-vous pouvoir nous pondre un bel œuf bien appétissant ? Une prolongation de votre premier jet ?_

_Je sentis alors mes lèvres s'étirer un sourire qui s'épanouit._

_- Je pourrai peut-être trouver mieux !_

**Prologue**

C'était la fin de la journée. Dehors, les voitures se compressaient sur l'avenue, alors que l'heure de la fermeture des bureaux avait sonné. Le concert de Klaxons montait le long des façades des grands immeubles, et se perdaient dans les cieux. La plupart des habitants de ce quartier avaient investi dans des doubles vitrages à l'isolation impeccable. Et le résident de l'appartement 52 ne faisait pas exception.

Le doux foyer était grand et confortable. Son propriétaire avait bien réussi. Dans une autre vie, il avait été un héros national, le genre dont le nom est sur toutes les bouches au faîte de sa gloire, la coqueluche des enfants et des adolescents, souvent au grand désespoir de leurs parents. Il avait alors amassé une bonne petite fortune qu'il avait fait fructifier.

_Mais ça, c'était il y a longtemps…_ songea-t-il en se regardant dans la glace.

L'homme approchait la barre dangereuse de la quarantaine. Il avait tant bien que mal essayé de conserver la forme de ses jeunes années avec plusieurs séances d'entraînement hebdomadaires au gymnase. Hélas, les années et la dépendance de plus en plus forte à l'Asahi avaient finalement sapé ses efforts. Quelques rides au coin de ses yeux, de petites touffes blanches au niveau des tempes se démarquant des cheveux châtain complétaient le tableau.

_Allez, c'est comme ça ! Tu peux peut-être te refaire ! Tu ne serais pas le premier._

Il frissonna encore quand il repensa à ce jour maudit où il avait bien failli perdre la vie pour de bon, face à un adversaire particulièrement puissant. Le combat lui avait coûté un long séjour à l'hôpital, et des mois à rester prostré dans sa chaise roulante.

Résolu à ne pas se laisser emporter par le spleen, Seiya se détourna de la glace de la salle de bain, et gagna son salon. Dehors, les premières étoiles étaient sans doute apparues. Du moins, c'est ce que l'homme pensait, car il ne pouvait les voir. Trop de brume de pollution. Il saisit la télécommande, alluma la télévision et se déplaça vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé, tout en écoutant distraitement les nouvelles.

« Les concepteurs assurent qu'un tel problème ne devait pas se reproduire une troisième fois. On se souvient en effet que les machines avaient déjà été frappées d'un bug similaire en mars 2010. Maintenant, des nouvelles de la bourse. Le cours du Bulbizarre est monté à sept gils. »

La bonne odeur du thé se diffusa quand il sortit la tasse du four à micro-ondes. Seiya l'huma avec délectation, et revint dans le séjour. Il s'installa dans le canapé, et fit la grimace : aux informations, l'on parlait de la dernière excentricité présidentielle.

« Un grand pas pour notre pays : le grand ensemble scolaire public désuet et inutile des Pupilles d'Aristote laisse désormais place aux locaux du nouveau Ministère de la Salubrité Morale et Ethnique. Et à l'occasion de cette brillante initiative de notre Chef d'État, à la demande de son épouse Carlita, nous allons pouvoir entendre le vainqueur de la promotion de cette année de la Nouvelle Célébrité Mineure interpréter notre Hymne National. »

Le président, déjà ému aux larmes, applaudissait un jeune enfant d'une petite dizaine d'années, en pull de laine et short de velours, issu d'une photographie scolaire des années 1950. Au garde-à-vous, main sur le cœur, celui-ci chanta avec passion. Sa voix d'or émut toute l'assemblée dont les cœurs vibrèrent à l'unisson des paroles.

_Moitié homme, moitié robot_

_Le plus valeureux des héros_

_Bioman, Bioman_

_Défenseur de la Terre_

_Comme un arc-en-ciel courageux_

_Rouge, Rose, Vert, Jaune et Bleu…_

La chanson s'arrêta avec le téléviseur LCD. C'avait été la goutte d'eau pour le Chevalier de Bronze.

_Connard… quand je pense qu'il a aussi foutu en l'air mon générique._

Comme il balayait lentement des yeux la salle de séjour, son regard tomba sur une grande armoire aux portes de verre.

_Enfin, je devrais dire _notre_ générique. Salut les gars !_

Avec un sourire nostalgique, il contempla attentivement son impressionnante collection de figurines à l'effigie de lui-même, de ses amis, ses maîtres, et ses ennemis. Il se remémora tout ce que ces personnages de plastique et de métal portaient en eux. Les souvenirs affluaient.

_Des heures et des heures de séances photo sous tous les angles, ce n'était pas de tout repos !_

Bien sûr, si lui et ses amis Chevaliers de Bronze avaient accepté l'opération de merchandising, ça n'avait pas été aussi facile pour d'autres. Ainsi il avait fallu trouver un sosie et élaborer des croquis complexes d'armures à l'aide de quelques enregistrements flous pour d'autres, comme Rhadamanthe ou Fenrir d'Epsilon. Sa bouche se plissa en un petit sourire nostalgique en voyant la succession de bonshommes en plastique de tailles variables, dont le nom de chacun était précisé en lettres grecques sur un petit papier délicatement posé à ses pieds.

_Vrai, les premières figurines, c'était pas top. Elles ne tenaient pas debout, les pièces d'armure de plastique cassaient, les broches des métalliques finissaient par trop agrandir les trous et ne tenaient plus en place..._

Au début, la firme avait pensé que, ces jouets n'étant pas forcément pas adaptés à l'usage que les enfants en feraient, ils allaient en vendre deux fois plus, cause remplacements de jouets démolis. Mauvais calcul, les parents avaient rapidement refusé d'entrer dans le jeu, et seuls les collectionneurs soigneux avaient investi plus d'argent dans ces miniatures, sans avoir à les renouveler, bien évidemment.

_En plus, Aldébaran n'a jamais pu supporter la tronche qu'on lui a faite. Je préfère la grande collection, ça oui !_

La dernière déclinaison des héros et méchants de _Saint Seiya_ avait en effet de la gueule. De grands personnages articulés aux membres interchangeables, des pièces d'armure bien plus stables, des visages plus ressemblants, en bref, un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire du merchandising de la série de Masami Kurumada. Seiya ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte de la vitrine, et de caresser amoureusement du bout des doigts l'un ou l'autre des personnages de plastique. Le clou du spectacle de sa collection était le diorama consacré aux serviteurs d'Athéna, les douze Chevaliers d'Or. Il avait pris soin de tous les mettre en armure en position de combat, l'exception étant le chevalier du signe du mois, dont l'armure était présentée sur un piédestal. C'est alors que son front se crispa.

_Quoi ? Hé !_

Il compta trois fois les personnages en armure dorée. Onze. Pas d'erreur, il n'y en avait qu'onze. Il manquait une figurine. C'était la quatrième, celle du Cancer, alias Angelo, alias Masque de Mort, alias Death Mask, alias Desumasuku. Seiya ne se rappelait pourtant pas y avoir récemment touché.

_Mais… où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu passer ?_

Un petit rire répondit à son interrogation. Il se retourna. Le grand salon était désert, obscur sous la nuit tombante. Il allait allumer le plafonnier, quand il s'arrêta. Il venait de voir un rai de lumière sous l'une des portes, celle qui menait à sa chambre. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit une petite voix murmurer quelques syllabes qu'il n'arriva pas à saisir complètement. Il franchit en trois pas la distance qui le séparait de la poignée, qu'il tourna. La porte s'ouvrit sur un bien curieux spectacle.

La chambre de Seiya était austère, à l'image de son propriétaire. Il n'y avait pas la moindre décoration, hormis des trophées, des coupes, des médailles encadrés sur des étagères. Juste un petit cadre avec une vieille photo à côté du réveil sur la table de nuit. Et au pied du lit, au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un enfant. Un jeune enfant, qui ne devait pas compter plus de six ou sept printemps. C'était un petit garçon au teint bronzé, avec des cheveux très bruns coiffés vers l'avant. Il portait une sorte de combinaison blanche à manches longues, des chaussons blancs. Il serrait entre les doigts potelés de ses petites mains deux objets. Dans la main gauche, il brandissait la figurine en armure d'Angelo. Et de la main droite, il tenait une créature en peluche pour le moins grotesque. C'était une sorte de gros animal entièrement vert, constitué d'un corps en forme de pomme de terre, avec deux bras et deux jambes grêles. Il avait une grande paire d'ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos, une tête allongée vers l'arrière, et ses deux yeux rouges fendus d'une pupille noire auraient presque pu rendre la créature naïvement sympathique, s'il n'y avait pas eu le paquet de tentacules en lieu et place du nez et de la bouche. L'enfant était très investi dans son jeu, faisait parler l'un et l'autre des deux jouets en changeant de ton, prenant alternativement une voix caverneuse et une voix assurée :

- « Ha ha ! Misérables vermines roses à peau poilue ! J'ai enfin réussi à pénétrer dans votre monde insignifiant ! » « Ah oui ? Et alors, saleté de pieuvre à sushi géante, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » « Je vais tous vous dévorer ! Vous, ceux qui m'empêcheront d'avoir ce monde, et mes disciples ! » « Quoi ? Tu vas manger tes disciples ? Mais t'es débile, ou quoi ? » « Pas moi, eux ! Ils sont à moi, j'en fais ce que je veux, et ils sont très contents de mourir pour me nourrir ! » « Laisse tomber, sale monstre ! Moi, Masque de Mort, de la Maison du Cancer, quatrième Chevalier Gardien du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, je vais te renvoyer dans les abysses infernaux dont tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir ! » « Idiot ! Personne ne peut me battre ! » « Tu veux parier ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Cercles d'Hadès, emportez cette vieille seiche moisie ! » Boum ! Fzzzzzz ! Craaac ! « Nooooooooon ! » Prrrrrrrouttt ! Chhhhhhh…

Il fit mimer à la peluche une agonie douloureuse avant de la laisser tomber sur le plancher. Puis il fit adopter à la figurine du Cancer une posture victorieuse.

- Ouais ! Je le savais ! J'en étais sûr ! Angelo est le meilleur ! Et quand il veut, c'est pas un méchant ! Il peut être héroïque ! Ou alors… il est méchant, mais contre un monstre encore plus méchant que lui, il pourrait passer pour un gentil !

L'enfant leva alors le nez vers Seiya.

- T'es pas d'accord, Seiya ?

- Mais… dis donc, toi ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Le petit garçon se leva, posa délicatement la figurine de Masque de Mort sur le lit, et adressa au chevalier un sourire tellement grand qu'il en était vraiment désarmant. Il croisa les mains dans son dos, et répondit :

- Je suis en train d'inventer une histoire extraordinaire !

- Dans ma chambre ? demanda Seiya, davantage perplexe qu'indigné. Et à cette heure ?

- Il n'y a pas d'heure ou de lieu pour l'inspiration !

C'est alors que Seiya remarqua le regard du jeune enfant. C'était pour le moins troublant. Il avait les yeux sombres, profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, signe d'un profond attachement aux plus petits détails. Mais ce qui lui fit froncer davantage les sourcils du chevalier, c'était l'impression de maturité qui en irradiait. Pendant un instant, Seiya pensa à un personnage dessiné par Jirô Taniguchi.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Aucune importance.

- D'accord… Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre, avec ma figurine de Masque de Mort et cette hideuse peluche ?

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux vexés. Il tendit d'une main ferme le bonhomme en plastique vers Seiya qui le lui reprit, puis il ramassa délicatement sa peluche, la serra contre son cœur en lui caressant la tête.

- Cette « hideuse peluche » est le Grand Maître du Grand Bain ! Celui que personne ne peut arrêter, qui fera ce qu'il veut de notre monde !

- C'est quand même bizarre d'avoir une poupée aussi moche, je trouve.

- Et toi ? T'as vu toute la collection que t'as dans ton armoire ? Et pourtant, t'as plus l'âge d'y jouer depuis longtemps !

Le Chevalier de Bronze retourna au salon. Il rangea avec précaution la figurine à sa place. Quand il se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre, il avait espéré le temps d'une minute que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve idiot. Peine perdue, le petit garçon s'était carrément allongé sur le lit, et s'amusait à faire battre les ailes de sa peluche de ses petits doigts.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- En entrant par le placard ! Il n'y a pas que des monstres, dans les placards ! Il y a aussi des passages vers d'autres mondes ! T'es pas au courant ?

Le Chevalier ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Il se mit à marcher de long en large.

- Attends une minute, petit. Tu arrives chez moi, soi-disant en passant par le placard, tu sors de son armoire une de mes figurines pour faire joujou avec, tu t'installes dans mon lit avec cette horreur en peluche, et je devrais trouver ça normal ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai dit que c'était normal ?

Seiya n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Ce gamin avait raison.

- Cela ne m'explique pas ce que tu es venu faire ici !

- Je te l'ai dit : je suis là pour créer une histoire ! Pas forcément l'histoire du siècle, très originale ou recherchée, mais quelque chose qui permettrait de faire vivre une sacrée histoire à de vrais héros. Des héros comme Masque de Mort.

La curiosité l'emporta finalement sur l'irritation. Seiya ne put s'empêcher de se demander où cet enfant voulait en venir. Il s'assit près de lui, et regarda la peluche.

- Celui-ci, c'est le monstre horrible qui menace le monde. Dans cette histoire, il faut forcément qu'il y ait une menace très importante, et pour arrêter cette menace, un seul moyen !

- Un gentil ?

- Non ! Pas un gentil, mais _des_ gentils. Un petit groupe de champions suffisamment fortiches pour pouvoir renvoyer le monstre dans l'enfer d'où il vient.

Seiya fit un petit geste de la tête en direction du salon.

- Des gens comme les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ?

- Non, non, non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il y ait une seule sorte de gentil ! Ce ne serait pas drôle. Un seul Chevalier, ce sera très bien. Après, il faut d'autres gentils, mais plus variés ! Tu comprends ?

- Je pige.

L'enfant fit la grimace.

- Ah non ! Ne dis pas ça !

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce mot, là.

- Lequel ?

- Celui que tu as dit pour « comprendre ».

- Tu veux dire « piger » ?

- Ah ! Tu l'as encore dit ! J'ai horreur de ce mot ! C'est un mot vulgaire !

- Tu trouves ?

- Et puis, il sonne mal. Quand je l'entends, il me fait penser au son que fait une pièce de monnaie qui tombe par terre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin bon, tu as compris ?

- J'ai compris.

Le Chevalier de Bronze hésita.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi faire ça ? Cette histoire, ce monstre ?

- Parce que c'est rigolo, pardi !

- Tant que ça ?

- Tiens, la preuve !

Et le petit garçon mit la peluche monstrueuse dans les bras de Seiya.

- Vas-y ! Fais-le parler !

- ?

- Fais-le parler !

Avec hésitation, Seiya agrippa la peluche par le corps, bougea la main pour lui faire remuer ses membres, et gronda :

- Ha ha ha ! Je suis une abomination et je vais plonger votre monde dans les pires ténèbres !

Il se surprit à éclater de rire, et son petit interlocuteur l'accompagna

- Alors ?

- Ouais ! T'as raison, en fait, c'est marrant !

- N'est-ce pas ?

- On continue ?

- Non ! Maintenant, comme tu as compris le principe, il faut faire les choses en plus grand !

- En plus grand ? répéta le Chevalier de Bronze.

- Je vais t'expliquer. Imagine un moment que Masque de Mort tout seul ne soit pas assez puissant pour affronter un tel monstre. Il lui faudra des alliés. Ou plutôt… imagine qu'un peu partout dans l'univers…


	2. 1 - Future Clues

La ruelle était sombre et humide, et la chaleur de la nuit rendait l'atmosphère plus irrespirable encore. Les poubelles pleines à craquer exhalaient une odeur à enflammer les narines. Les pavés crépitaient sous l'impact des gouttes d'eau de pluie qui tombaient dru. Les néons éclairaient par intermittence une scène digne des mauvais westerns urbains.

Un personnage véritablement immense avançait en baissant la tête. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son grand imperméable, il se déplaçait à grandes enjambées. L'eau coulait dans ses mèches teintes en bleu, chaque goutte glissant le long de sa nuque lui donnait le frisson. Au loin, il voyait l'issue débouchant sur l'artère principale où des milliers de gens allaient et venaient. Il savait cependant que ça n'allait pas suffire à se cacher. Un homme de deux mètres soixante-dix de haut ne peut passer inaperçu nulle part.

Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un pistolet qu'on arme.

- Terminé, mon pote. Fin de la promenade.

Le visage du grand homme se renfrogna de vexation. Il gronda d'une voix de basse :

- Je peux savoir qui me braque ?

- Tu peux. Tourne-toi lentement. Très lentement. Et sors les mains de ton burnous.

Le grand homme s'exécuta, et fit face à l'autre qui lui parlait. C'était un type de taille plus conventionnelle, qui portait un costume sombre aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Malgré l'obscurité, le grand homme vit nettement le visage de son adversaire, éclairé par la lampe de secours d'une sortie arrière, fin, racé, sous une chevelure brune coiffée à l'africaine. L'un de ses deux yeux marron semblait plus clair que l'autre. Il tenait en respect sa cible, revolver tendu en avant. Avec un petit sourire, il déclara :

- Tu es fait comme un rat, Rick Blue, alias Zack Simon.

- Petit saligaud ! Je vais t'expliquer la différence entre un rat et moi !

Et d'un geste, Zack empoigna un petit lampadaire, et tira, l'arrachant du sol. La lampe s'éteignit dans un grésillement sonore. Le géant souleva sa prise à bout de bras, la brandissant au-dessus de la tête.

- Imagine ce que je pourrais faire à ton cou de poulet, tignasse à pattes !

- Tt-tt-tt-tt… je n'aime pas qu'on critique ma coupe afro.

Un coup de feu retentit, alors que la coupole de verre du lampadaire se brisa. Le claquement de l'explosion de l'ampoule, ainsi que les débris de verre, prirent Zack de court. Il lâcha son arme improvisée et recula vivement les pieds. La barre métallique s'abattit sur les pavés.

- Bon, maintenant, assez plaisanté, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment chez les flics.

- Va te faire voir, chasseur de primes ! cracha le géant.

Ledit chasseur de primes pressa une nouvelle fois la gâchette. La balle effleura la pommette de Zack, laissant une petite trace de sang.

- La prochaine sera entre les deux yeux.

- J'en serais moins sûr à ta place, Spike Spiegel ! dit alors une troisième voix à sa droite, en hauteur.

Surpris, Zack et Spike regardèrent simultanément au-dessus d'eux. Ils virent au troisième étage de l'escalier de secours de l'un des immeubles avoisinants un homme. Grand, droit, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur de briques, il était vêtu d'une combinaison bleu nuit à manches courtes, qui moulait sa puissante musculature. La petite lueur de son cigare révélait un visage au nez plat surmonté de deux immenses yeux bleus au milieu d'un visage détendu encadré de favoris blonds frisés. Aussitôt, le chasseur de primes changea de cible.

- Ah ha… murmura Spike en esquissant un rictus moqueur. Tu devrais savoir que ton « nouveau visage » ne trompe plus personne, Cobra le pirate ! En tout cas, pas moi !

- « Pirate », comme tu y vas ! Je préférerais « travailleur indépendant ».

- Que dalle ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de cette occasion… tu vas faire un petit tour avec moi !

Zack n'avait montré aucune réaction en voyant le pirate de l'espace, mais au plus profond de lui-même, il s'était senti soulagé. Lui et Cobra étaient des amis de longue date, et ce petit chasseur de primes prétentieux n'avait aucune chance contre lui, encore moins contre eux deux réunis. Profitant du fait que Spike ne regardât pas dans sa direction, il se pencha lentement vers le lampadaire arraché pour le récupérer.

Spike vit du coin de l'œil sa première proie se rebiffer. Immédiatement, il orienta de nouveau son arme dans sa direction.

- Attention, Zack !

Tout alla soudain très vite. À peine le chasseur de primes avait-il détourné son attention du célèbre pirate que celui-ci avait sorti de son étui son fidèle Python 77 Magnum. La détonation du flingue, amplifiée par la réverbération dans la ruelle étroite, éclata comme un coup de tonnerre. Spike fut repoussé sur le côté, le pistolet littéralement arraché des doigts. Il empoigna sa main, espérant atténuer la douleur, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son arme par terre, disloquée. D'un coup d'œil, il vit que Cobra le tenait en joue. Les rôles étaient inversés.

- Fous le camp, Zack !

Le géant rit doucement.

- Merci, mon pote ! À charge de revanche !

Cobra répondit juste par un petit sourire. Zack Simon détala, et Spike ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents.

- C'est bon, il est content ? Il vient de me gâcher la journée !

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les chasseurs de primes. Déformation professionnelle.

Le pirate rangea son Magnum dans son holster.

- À ta place, je ne m'attarderais pas trop dans cette ville.

- Allons bon ! Tu sais où tu peux te les carrer, tes bons conseils ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne me prends pas très au sérieux…

- Je n'ai confiance en personne, et surtout pas en un criminel notoire !

La nonchalance de Cobra s'atténua légèrement.

- Les chasseurs de primes passent leur temps à traquer des personnes dont la tête est mise à prix, mais il peut arriver qu'ils deviennent eux-mêmes la cible d'un collègue. C'est le cycle de la vie.

- La philosophie orientale, à présent ? De mieux en mieux !

- Spike, je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu faire dans cette ville, mais cela fait quelque temps que je t'observe. Enfin, je devrais dire, « que mes propres proies t'observent ».

Bien que ne décolérant pas, le chasseur de primes ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux.

- Ah ouais ? J'ai des admirateurs ?

- Plus nombreux que tu ne le crois, Spike Spiegel ! Ils sont toute une bande. Un groupe de bonshommes qui ont des intentions pas très claires. Je les ai vus en me rendant au musée d'art ancien de cette ville.

- Pour y faire du shopping ? ironisa Spike.

Cobra ne se dépara pas de son sourire. Il descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier de secours, tout en continuant son exposé.

- J'ai toujours été un grand amateur d'artisanat indigène. Bref, quand je suis revenu la nuit, après mes repérages de la journée, j'ai remarqué que l'un des objets que je convoitais, le Masque de Nacre de Palayo, avait déjà disparu. Comme je suis quelqu'un de très curieux, et surtout que j'adore me faire de nouveaux amis, j'ai fait ma petite enquête pour savoir qui avait réussi à me doubler. J'ai piraté l'ordinateur central de sécurité du musée, espérant y voir clair avec les caméras de surveillance.

- T'as pu voir qui c'était ?

- Eh bien non, pour la simple raison que toute la surveillance avait été coupée pendant une dizaine de minutes. Il manque dix minutes aux vidéos.

- Une panne de courant ?

- Non, l'interruption a eu lieu alors que je surveillais le bâtiment de l'immeuble en face. Or, je n'ai pas vu le moindre problème. Les éclairages intérieurs étaient toujours allumés, tout comme les maisons, les lampadaires et les enseignes lumineuses des alentours.

Cobra était maintenant au niveau de Spike. Celui-ci, de plus en plus intéressé par son histoire, haussa les épaules.

- Bon, quelqu'un a donc coupé le système.

- Bien vu, mais compte tenu de la complexité de ce système, et du nombre de personnes qui en ont la gestion – une bonne demi-douzaine – il est impossible que ce soit quelqu'un qui se soit infiltré pour le pirater au nez et à la barbe des employés. Et s'il y avait eu le moindre problème, ils auraient alerté les flics, or ils ne l'ont pas fait, j'ai vérifié. Ils n'ont signalé le vol de l'objet que je voulais que le lendemain matin, sans pouvoir donner une explication satisfaisante.

- Conclusion, au moins l'un d'entre eux est complice. Qui c'était ?

- Ils étaient trois.

- Et le conservateur n'a pas eu de soupçons ?

- Aucun, pour la bonne raison que c'est lui-même qui a monté le coup. Il n'a pas eu trop de mal à tout me raconter quand je suis passé lui rendre une petite visite.

Spike sentit son front se creuser. Si Cobra n'avait pas la réputation d'être un tortionnaire sadique, il n'était pas connu non plus pour être un tendre. Le directeur n'avait probablement pas vécu un moment de détente agréable en sa compagnie.

- Il s'est mis à table ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il m'a gentiment expliqué avoir été grassement payé par un riche notable d'une autre planète pour lui procurer cet artefact. Comme il s'agissait d'un objet très ancien, il aurait fallu des mois de procédures pour pouvoir le lui transmettre par les voies légales. Et comme le notable en avait besoin pour un événement qui aurait lieu dans les jours qui viennent, il a dû trouver un moyen de se le procurer moins honnête, mais plus rapide.

- Un simple cambriolage, je suppose. Et je parie que c'est toi qui vas en faire les frais !

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, et ça ne m'inquiète pas. Par contre, j'ai vu sur le bureau du conservateur un peu de documentation très instructive, notamment un dossier à ton nom, Spike. Je suis alors parti à ta recherche pour te prévenir.

Spike Spiegel fit la grimace.

- C'est vraiment très aimable de ta part. Et que me vaut une aussi délicate attention ?

- Pas pour protéger ta petite gueule d'amour, mon pote. Je te connais de réputation, tu en as vu d'autres, c'est sûr. Seulement, il ne s'agit pas de toi, ou de moi. J'ai l'impression que ces tordus sont en train de mijoter un sale coup, le genre de chose qui pourrait prendre une ampleur plus grande si on ne l'étouffe pas dans l'œuf.

Le chasseur de primes constata alors qu'il avait cessé de pleuvoir.

- Du genre ?

- Le genre qui pourrait mettre une sacrée pagaille, et tu y es déjà impliqué. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour te faire une proposition.

- Une proposition ? répéta Spike, pris par surprise.

Cobra ramassa le revolver au canon enfoncé, et le tendit à son interlocuteur.

- Oui. Nous n'avons rien à gagner à nous battre entre nous, mais nous pouvons sans doute faire quelque chose de plus constructif pour ce damné univers.

- Une noble quête en perspective !

- Des illuminés préparent un coup foireux, et tu es l'une de leurs cibles.

- J'ai presque failli te croire.

Cobra esquissa un petit sourire, Spike le lui rendit. Subitement, le pirate de l'espace agrippa son avant-bras gauche, retira d'un geste la prothèse qui dissimulait son redoutable psychogun, et le brandit en avant. Un long rayon d'énergie dorée en jaillit avec une formidable détonation, et fonça vers le ciel.

- Spike était en position de combat, jambes fléchies, mains prêtes à frapper.

- Enfoiré ! Tu crois me faire peur ?

- Non, mais tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, et tu le sais. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses là-dessus : tu connais l'efficacité du psychogun, si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer, je ne t'aurais pas raté.

- Alors pourquoi faire le malin ?

- Je n'ai pas fait le malin, Spike. J'ai fait un carton.

Le chasseur de primes sursauta et pivota sur ses talons en entendant un grand fracas derrière lui. Il vit un corps tombé sur un container à ordures. C'était un personnage habillé avec un long manteau noir à capuche. Son torse avait été transpercé de part en part par le rayon laser de Cobra, la blessure avait cautérisé immédiatement, et était encore fumante.

- Tu vois ? Tu étais tellement concentré sur moi que tu en as oublié la plus élémentaire prudence.

- J'imagine que c'est parce que tu mobilises toute mon attention. T'es sûr qu'il en avait après moi ?

- Ce n'est pas vers moi qu'il dirigeait sa paille.

Spike examina attentivement le mort. Il avait effectivement les doigts crispés sur une sarbacane. Dans une poche du manteau, Spike trouva une petite boîte cylindrique contenant des fléchettes empennées. Très doucement, il en sortit une, la renifla.

- C'est une drogue anesthésiante répandue, Cobra. Ce gars ne voulait pas me tuer.

- Il voulait te capturer, j'imagine.

D'un mouvement, le pirate de l'espace releva la cagoule, révélant le visage d'une jeune femme au teint mat.

- Jolie fille. Dommage, si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas tuée tout de suite.

- On dirait que tu avais raison, Cobra !

Le chasseur de primes venait de sortir du portefeuille de la femme une photographie de lui en noir et blanc.

- Cette femme devait être sur mes talons depuis quelque temps. Mais je me demande qui peut bien l'avoir envoyée ?

- Cela, je te laisse le découvrir. De mon côté, je vais aller sur Pluton.

- La colonie spatiale ?

- Le conservateur du musée m'a dit qu'il devait y recevoir d'autres instructions. J'espère y retrouver le masque, ou à défaut une nouvelle piste sur où il se trouve

Une sirène de police se fit alors entendre. Les forces de l'ordre approchaient.

- Je ne dois pas m'attarder. Écoute, crois-moi ou pas, mais je pense que nous avons affaire à une secte, plus répandue qu'on ne le croit. Ils ont besoin du Masque de Palayo pour un événement qui aura lieu dans les prochains jours. Je pars sur Pluton, trouve une autre piste.

- J'espère pour toi que ça me rapportera plus que cinq millions d'urons !

Le pirate de l'espace fit une moue ironique.

- Le montant que tu espères toucher pour ma capture ?

- Je connais l'argus des criminels par cœur. Déformation professionnelle.

L'éclat des lueurs des gyrophares illuminait par intermittence la ruelle. Sans plus de cérémonie, Cobra partit en courant dans la direction opposée, et disparut rapidement dans l'obscurité. Spike le regarda courir, puis emprunta une autre issue perpendiculaire. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier auprès des forces de l'ordre à propos du cadavre de la femme. Tout en courant, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

_Étrange, il n'est pas sapé en rouge, d'habitude ?_

Une demi-heure plus tard, Spike avait regagné l'hôtel. Pas un première classe, mais suffisamment propre et bien fréquenté pour qu'on ne le qualifiât pas de « trou à rats ». Le taulier lui donna la clef, il monta au quatrième étage. En haut de l'escalier, il y avait un espace aménagé avec quelques canapés sobres. Du coin de l'œil, le chasseur de primes distingua une vieille femme Noire aux cheveux blancs en train de tricoter un pull, un type entre deux âges, très grand et filiforme, et un petit garçon de quelques printemps en train de lire un _comic_. Alors qu'il s'engagea dans le couloir, il entendit la vieille demander :

- Dis donc, junior, ça parle de quoi, ton livre d'images ?

- C'est un chevalier sur une moto qui cherche une princesse dans un pays loin.

- Il va la trouver ?

- Peut-être.

- Hou, ces dessins, ces coiffures modernes ! Ca me donne vraiment le frisson ! Comment tu…

La porte de bois se referma sur ces paroles. Spike s'étira, s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le lit. Il sortit de son étui son pistolet, le regarda sous tous les angles. La balle du 77 Magnum customisé de Cobra avait littéralement pénétré dans le canon par le côté, et était restée fichée en travers.

_Impressionnant. Heureusement que j'ai pris celui de rechange !_

Il se releva, fouilla dans le placard, et sortit un revolver 9 millimètres d'un tiroir qu'il empocha. Après quoi, il sortit de sa valise un petit ordinateur portable qu'il alluma. Pendant les quelques minutes nécessaires à la mise en marche complète de l'appareil, il alla se passer un coup d'eau sur la figure. La soirée avait été pour le moins mouvementée. Il se sécha avec une serviette mal lavée, et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il lança l'application de communication. Quelques secondes agrémentées de légers cliquetis plus tard, une icône représentant un visage rond et hilare apparut sur l'écran, avant de laisser place à un autre visage non moins hilare, et à peine moins irréel. Un visage de poupon au genre indéfinissable, aux pommettes rouges, et au sourire qui s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Allo, rigine de l'Homme ? Ici Déral !

- Salut, Ed… marmonna Spike.

_Je hais les gosses._

- Alors, alors ? Comment se passe sa chasse à l'ours ?

- L'ours s'est échappé de sa cage, mais il a été assisté par un singe malicieux.

- Oh-ho ? Un singe lui a volé sa banane ?

- Un singe avec une super banane laser dans le bras gauche.

Les yeux déjà grands de l'adolescente étaient devenus démesurés.

- Quoi ? Le singe était un cobra ?

- Oui, mais laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je t'appelle parce que j'ai besoin de tes services sur autre chose.

- Chante ta chanson, chanteur enchanté au chant en chantier !

Spike sortit de sa poche la photographie, et l'agita devant la webcam.

- Quelqu'un m'a suivi et m'a pris en photo.

- Hé bé ! Un voyageur de l'espace et du temps, ou un promeneur de la quatrième dimension ? Vieux cliché pour un cliché vieux !

- Je sais. Justement, j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis là-dessus.

- Tu sais par quel chemin l'image doit passer !

Le chasseur de primes glissa le rectangle de papier glacé dans la fente du scanner intégré de l'ordinateur. La barre de chargement se remplit en quelques secondes. Ed eut l'air terriblement concentrée, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ca y est ! Je le savais ! C'est une antiquité !

- Je m'en doutais, mais tu n'as rien de plus précis ?

- C'est un appareil photo modèle folding qui a fait le coup ! On l'appelle aussi « appareil à soufflet ». Il n'y a qu'à regarder sa forme pour comprendre pourquoi !

L'image d'un petit appareil photo tournoya sur l'écran. C'était une petite boîte rectangulaire dont l'objectif était en cuir souple repliable comme un accordéon.

- Cet appareil était couramment utilisé pendant la première moitié du XXème siècle sur la Terre. Si l'on en croit la qualité de l'image, le grain, les reflets sur le glaçage du brillant, cette photo a été réalisée selon les méthodes traditionnelles. La personne qui t'a tiré le portrait est soit très, voire trop traditionaliste, soit elle vient d'un monde où le niveau technologique n'a pas dépassé celui de la période qui s'est étendue entre la Première et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Terrienne !

- Hum… surprenant. Maintenant que j'y pense, la tueuse avait une sarbacane.

- Une vraie sarbacane ? Comme dans les films sur les Indiens d'Amérique du Sud terrienne ?

- Je me demandais justement pourquoi elle n'a pas utilisé un pistolet à fléchettes.

- Il est possiblement possible que ta tueuse n'avait pas la possibilité de s'en procurer un.

- Je refuse de croire qu'elle ait agi seule. Je ne la connaissais pas. Et si elle m'avait suivi depuis quelques jours, elle, on n'aurait pas retrouvé de photo sur son cadavre. Quelqu'un d'autre m'a photographié pour qu'elle me reconnaisse.

- Ho ! Ca se corse plus que du café ou bien l'Île de Beauté de la France Terrienne !

Les paroles de Cobra revinrent alors à l'esprit du chasseur de primes.

« Des illuminés préparent un coup foireux, et tu es l'une de leurs cibles. »

Il sentit sa figure onduler sous la frustration.

_Pas question que je me gobe le truc sans moufter. On va jouer le jeu à ma façon._

- Ed, cherche toutes les infos que tu peux sur cet appareil, où pourrait-on encore en trouver. Fais de même pour les sarbacanes et les fléchettes.

- Oups ! Hé, ça fait un champ d'action bien trop large ! J'en ai pour des semaines !

- Je vais tâcher de trouver d'autres indices, entre temps. Je pars au commissariat, faut que j'aille me documenter sur notre flûte enchantée.

- D'acodac ! Bien reçu ! À vos ordres, chef ! Comme il vous…

Spike coupa la conversation, interrompant Ed qui, il le savait, connaissait assez de salutations différentes pour rester en ligne une dizaine de minutes. Puis il soupira.

_Bon, par où commencer ? Ah oui ! Le commissariat du quartier._

Vérifiant que son arme à feu était prête à l'emploi, il rangea ses affaires, quitta la chambre et retourna vers l'escalier. La vieille Noire et le grand type étaient partis tous les deux, seul était resté l'enfant avec son _comic_. De retour au rez-de-chaussée, il passa devant le réceptionniste qui l'apostropha.

- Monsieur Watanabe ?

- Ouais ? répondit Spike en entendant sa fausse identité.

- Un courrier est arrivé pour vous.

- M'étonnerait, je n'en attends aucun.

- C'est de la part d'un monsieur Joe Gillian.

Curieux, Spike se dirigea vers le gros homme. Celui-ci essuya la sueur de sa moustache et lui tendit de l'autre main une grande enveloppe de papier kraft. Elle était bien au nom de Shinichiro Watanabe. Le chasseur de primes la lui retira vivement de la main, et s'éloigna vers le fumoir. Là, il s'assura être seul, s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, s'alluma une cigarette qu'il commença à fumer avec délectation. La première de la soirée, qui lui avait paru durer une éternité.

Il déchira l'enveloppe, elle contenait un dossier estampillé de plusieurs cachets de la police de l'espace. Il y avait également une petite carte au recto de laquelle était imprimé un cobra à lunettes. Sur l'autre face, le chasseur de primes lut : « Si ça peut faire avancer le Schmilblick… »

_Un peu, mon neveu ! Ce salaud-là m'a devancé, et avec des infos d'une sacrée qualité !_

Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien d'un dossier complet de sa mystérieuse attaquante. État civil, mensurations, empreintes, casier judiciaire… « Loé Saunders ». Pas commun, comme prénom dans ce coin-là. Apparemment, la jeune femme était d'origine martienne, descendante d'une riche famille d'investisseurs qui avaient fait fortune sur la Terre au début du 21ème siècle. Ils avaient profité d'une restructuration sur la petite île d'Haïti pour faire fructifier leur entreprise d'architecture, une dizaine d'années avant l'accident de la Gate. Ils avaient pu reconstruire leur fortune dans les colonies de Mars de la même façon.

_Mais qu'est-ce que cette fille à papa est venue faire ici, et pourquoi me cherchait-elle ?_

C'est alors qu'il sentit s'étirer ses commissures. Il ignorait la réponse à sa question, mais quant à savoir où la trouver… c'était évident. Vite, il sortit, entra dans une cabine téléphonique, mit sa carte dans la fente et composa un numéro.

- Jet ?

- Ouais, Spike ? répondit une voix bourrue.

- Fais le plein du _Bebop_, on part chez les petits hommes verts.


	3. 2 - Slice & Folk

"27 mars

"En cette année 1925 après la naissance de leur Christ, je suis toujours solitaire. Mon précédent compagnon de voyage – j'ai décidé d'arrêter de les compter il y a plus de quatre cents ans – est mort il y a tout juste neuf ans. Sans douleur, sans regret, sans rien du tout. La guerre a eu raison de lui. Moi, je suis toujours telle que je suis. Je ne change pas d'un iota.

"Cela fait quelque temps que je parcours cette immense ville de long en large, sans pour autant y trouver quelque chose de vraiment attractif. J'ai beau me trouver au milieu de dizaines de milliers de gens, sinon davantage, la solitude me pèse. Je me sens seule. Je ne comprendrai jamais les Humains. Ils sont si aveuglés par des détails, et ne font guère attention aux choses vraiment essentielles.

"Le plus préoccupant est qu'ils ont vraisemblablement et définitivement perdu tout respect pour le merveilleux, la vraie magie concrète, et le rêve. Tout au plus s'attachent-ils à des préceptes donnés par cette maudite Église Chrétienne qui a survécu aux siècles, et n'a de cesse de pourchasser les gens comme moi. « Démons », disent-ils. La vérité est qu'ils sont morts de peur de voir des êtres réels dont la simple existence remet en question leurs préceptes, basés sur la culpabilisation, édictés par une bande d'hypocrites en robe assoiffés de domination. L'Église a pris un pouvoir purement intéressé, s'abreuve de la crédulité des masses pour emplir ses poches, mais détourne les yeux quand certains Humains massacrent des quantités d'autres dont le seul crime est d'être différents.

"Il y a cinquante années, on m'a parlé d'une terre où les opportunités sont légion, un pays flambant neuf où tout est à construire. Les anecdotes les plus folles certifient qu'il suffit de se baisser pour ramasser de l'or. Il est exact que c'est un très grand continent. Un grand continent qui n'était pas désert. Une fois encore, les chrétiens ont imposé leurs croyances aux autochtones, les exterminant par milliers, les parquant dans des réserves. Ces Humains, et leur manie de montrer aussi peu de respect envers les leurs ! Même les chacals, même les vautours n'empoisonnent pas délibérément la nourriture de leurs rivaux, ne détruisent pas sciemment les choses les plus importantes à leurs yeux pour mieux les affaiblir moralement et les soumettre. Et que dire de ce qui s'est passé il y a maintenant près d'une décennie ? La « Grande Guerre », comme ils l'appellent. Ils construisent des armes de plus en plus destructrices. La science a été mise à profit pour répandre la mort. Je n'ai jamais aimé la science, qui cherche à tout expliquer, à tout contrôler, de manière rationnelle, mais aller jusqu'à salir l'air pour étouffer ceux d'en face… il n'y a plus de mots pour désigner une telle infamie.

"Heureusement, il y a toujours quelques Humains avec qui j'arrive à m'entendre, et à échanger quelque chose. James… James avait quelque chose que beaucoup n'ont pas, ne pourront jamais avoir, ni même concevoir l'existence."

La lumière diminua d'intensité pendant une petite seconde, puis revint. Une main fine, blanche, aux doigts graciles, posa délicatement le stylo plume sur le bois verni du bureau. Dehors, on entendait les crissements de pneus des voitures sur l'asphalte, et les avertisseurs résonnaient en chœur. La nuit était magnifique, et la lune surplombait les tours de la ville. Le plancher de la chambre de bonne craqua alors que l'occupante se levait pour s'étirer. Elle vit alors son reflet dans le miroir fendu.

Impossible pour quelqu'un de sensible aux charmes féminins de résister à ceux de la jeune personne qui se tenait devant la glace. Enfin… « jeune » était un mot seulement à moitié approprié, si l'on considérait son âge véritable.

Horo était vieille de plus d'un millier d'années. Horo avait assisté à l'aube des grandes civilisations. Horo avait accompagné l'Homme pendant ses premiers pas vers le commerce et l'expansion, enseigné l'agriculture à celui-ci, et tissé des liens avec des fidèles de plus en plus nombreux. Horo se fut sentie trahie quand ses adorateurs se détournèrent d'elle au profit de l'Église chrétienne. Horo s'était alors discrètement mêlée aux hommes, en adoptant leur apparence. Et depuis près de six cents ans, elle parcourait le monde de long en large, apprenant à s'adapter à leurs mœurs au fil de leur évolution.

Le long de son chemin, elle avait accompagné des dizaines de mortels, individuellement ou pas. Curiosité, attachement, intérêt… certains l'avaient écoeurée, d'autres l'avaient attendrie. Tous étaient passés de vie à trépas. Vieillesse, maladie, accident, et même meurtre. James Chesterfield avait été le dernier. Un brave homme, loyal, fidèle à ses principes, plutôt intelligent et accessoirement beau garçon. Horo avait éprouvé à ses côtés une joie de vivre, un enthousiasme qu'elle n'avait que rarement connu. Elle avait espéré vivre des années près de lui, mais une balle perdue de fusil pendant un assaut sur le sol français avait brutalement rompu cette histoire. Neuf ans, déjà, et elle sentait encore un vide dans son coeur.

Horo bâilla. Il faisait nuit depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Elle se résigna à laisser de côté l'écriture pour prendre du repos. En quelques gestes, elle se déshabilla, ne gardant sur elle que son porte-bonheur, une petite bourse de tissu attachée autour de son cou, dans laquelle elle gardait une poignée de grains de blé, et dévoila au miroir une beauté véritablement divine. Pour autant qu'elle pouvait se le rappeler, après tant de temps, elle n'avait pas pris une ride. Pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle resterait à jamais cette petite jeune fille au teint clair, à la poitrine menue mais irréprochable, aux hanches délicieusement arrondies. Son visage était fin, et pouvait alterner en un clin d'œil de la joie à l'indifférence, de la colère à la réflexion, de la malice à la douceur. Douceur était aussi le meilleur mot pour désigner la texture de sa peau qui faisait paraître urticantes les pêches les plus juteuses. Une abondante cascade rousse ondulait le long de son dos. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient paraître inhabituels quand elle portait des vêtements, ses iris étaient de couleur rouge. À la rigueur, ses canines légèrement plus longues qu'à l'ordinaire avaient suscité une petite interrogation chez quelques rares personnes.

Mais ce n'était rien par rapport aux attributs liés à sa divinité, ces attributs qu'elle avait appris à dissimuler aux yeux des mortels. Ses longs cheveux occultaient complètement ses tempes, interdisant ainsi de voir au premier coup d'œil le fait qu'elle n'avait point d'oreilles. En tout cas, pas à cet endroit. Ses oreilles surmontaient le sommet de son crâne, étaient triangulaires et recouvertes de fourrure rousse. Elles étaient à l'affût du moindre son, et tiquaient lorsqu'elles entendaient un mensonge. Et surtout, il y avait sa plus grande fierté : sa colonne vertébrale se prolongeait, donnant naissance à une superbe queue de louve, dont le pelage roux était d'un lustre fascinant. Elle pouvait passer des heures à l'entretenir amoureusement.

La chambre était mal chauffée. Elle se frictionna doucement, puis passa une chemise de nuit délavée. Elle s'assit sur le lit qui prenait près du tiers de la surface de la chambre à lui tout seul, et réfléchit. Finalement elle ne put s'empêcher de se réinstaller à son pupitre, et de continuer un peu sa rédaction.

James était sans doute le meilleur mortel qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je dois même avouer que je me suis sentie troublée par sa force, sa détermination, et la contradiction entre la puissance de ses muscles et la tendresse de son regard. Surtout, il est, pour autant que je me rappelle, le premier à m'avoir immédiatement acceptée telle que je suis, du premier coup, sans la moindre hésitation. Comme si, au fond de lui, il avait su dès notre première rencontre.

Pincement au cœur, dû à une petite montée de nostalgie. Autrefois, quand elle apparaissait aux hommes, c'était sous sa véritable apparence, celle de la Sage Louve de Yoitsu, qui amenait bonnes récoltes et blé à foison à quiconque la vénérait. En célébrant les moissons, les mortels organisaient de grands défilés en son honneur, avec des costumes, des danses, des chants, et même des parades de chars. Un jour, elle s'était spontanément manifestée sous les traits d'une jeune mortelle. Le premier humain à l'avoir « acceptée » comme compagne de voyage était un marchand itinérant. Elle était apparue dans son chariot, nue comme au premier jour. Il n'avait donc pas eu le moindre doute sur sa condition divine.

Depuis, les temps avaient changé. Sous un couvert de vernis prônant l'ouverture et la tolérance, les hommes étaient plus que jamais imbus de leur personne, âpres au gain et ne croyaient plus qu'au pouvoir et à l'argent. Même les religieux les plus zélés agissaient plus sous l'influence de la peur de la perdition de leur âme, plutôt que par volonté de rendre le monde meilleur. Quant aux dirigeants, quelle que soit leur position, ils étaient les pires. Usant et abusant d'une rhétorique condescendante, ils manipulaient non plus les petits villages, mais des communautés internationales toutes entières.

Conséquence, il n'était plus question pour elle de se montrer d'entrée sans détour ni atour. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller d'un point à un autre du monde en prenant bien soin de systématiquement se vêtir à la mode locale, suffisamment pour dissimuler ses oreilles et sa queue. Étant une déesse, elle était capable de parler sans le moindre effort toutes les langues – une particularité bien pratique. James Chesterfield était anglais. C'était un marchand installé en France, dont le petit commerce avait prospéré jusqu'à cette maudite année 1914, au cours de laquelle l'Europe s'embourba dans un conflit long, harassant et immonde.

Horo n'aimait pas la guerre. En tant que déesse, elle ne craignait absolument rien. Quand elle se trouvait potentiellement menacée, si elle n'avait pas la possibilité de fuir, elle n'hésitait pas à reprendre sa vraie forme, semant ainsi la panique autour d'elle, pour se défendre et filer. Elle avait aussi survécu, tout au long de cette vie, à des chutes du haut de falaises, à des incendies, des maladies graves, une fois elle avait même reçu une balle en plein cœur. Toujours elle s'en était tirée, parfois mettant quelques mois pour s'en remettre complètement. Mais si la violence ne pouvait pas l'affecter plus que cela, elle détruisait la nature, ravageait les champs, mettait à mal les forêts, et pouvait emporter les personnes auxquelles elle finissait par s'attacher.

Ce « Nouveau Monde » ne m'attirait pas, mais c'est toi qui m'as poussée à m'y intéresser un peu. Et aujourd'hui, j'y suis installée depuis quelques années, et j'avoue que je m'y plais relativement. Mais contrairement à ce que nous avions prévu, j'y vis seule… sans toi. James, tu me manques. Comment as-tu su, James Chesterfield ?

James avait dû fuir la ville où il s'était établi, et errait sur les routes de France, sans véhicule ni moyen de voyager plus vite. Leurs regards s'étaient alors croisés sur le bord d'une route de campagne. Et ils ne s'étaient quittés que quand l'aile sombre de la mort avait emporté l'homme. Horo ne put empêcher une larme de scintiller sur sa joue.

_Ainsi la Sage Louve de Yoitsu a été à ce point ébranlée par un simple mortel. Quelle dérision !_

Elle avait voyagé aux côtés de James pendant trois semaines sans se compromettre à ses yeux. Et plus le temps avait passé, plus elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle se sentait bien, mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais éprouvé. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson en toutes circonstances. Jamais elle n'avait eu quoi que ce soit à lui reprocher. Toujours souriant, doux et attentionné. Toujours sincère, fidèle et volontaire. Et puis, un matin de la quatrième semaine, n'en pouvant plus de mentir à un homme qui ne l'avait jamais dupée une seule fois, elle lui avait dit la vérité en se découvrant. Il n'avait pas manifesté le moindre étonnement, ni de l'indignation, encore moins du dégoût. Il avait immédiatement admis cette incroyable situation. Cela était allé de soi pour lui.

Et puis, ce jour maudit était arrivé. Une bataille au petit matin qui les avait surpris, un coup de fusil de l'un des deux camps, et James s'était écroulé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait définitivement cessé de souffrir. Mais avait-il seulement souffert ? Son expression de sérénité parfaite ne le laissait pas supposer. Ses derniers mots revinrent à l'esprit de la déesse.

_« Merci d'avoir tant illuminé ma vie… »_

Deux coups sonnèrent à la pendule de l'église située deux rues plus bas. Horo résolut à se coucher. Elle éteignit la lampe, se glissa sous les draps, et s'endormit bien vite d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Déesse ou pas, Horo avait besoin de se nourrir, et pour mieux se fondre dans la masse des hommes, le logement était une autre nécessité. C'est pourquoi, chaque fois qu'elle s'aventurait dans une grande ville, elle faisait de son mieux pour s'y intégrer. Trouver un petit boulot suffisant pour payer une chambre de bonne et s'acheter de quoi manger. Depuis six mois, elle occupait régulièrement ses journées en travaillant dans un hospice accueillant les plus défavorisés. Seulement, elle avait envie de s'adonner à une activité artistique. Les comédies musicales, notamment, florissaient par dizaines, et la jeune fille avait envie d'y travailler, par curiosité. Rangeant dans la poche de son gilet la lettre de convocation du petit théâtre situé à une bonne heure et demie de marche de son pied-à-terre, elle traversa les rues ensoleillées.

Les nombreuses voitures rugissaient sur les routes goudronnées, comme autant d'outrages à la nature. Les humains, atteints d'une caractéristique folie des grandeurs, construisaient d'immenses tours d'acier et de granit, comme s'ils cherchaient à surmonter les nuages. Un passage par un grand square soulagea un peu le cœur de la déesse. L'attrait pour les espaces verts chez les hommes n'était tout de même pas définitivement perdu. Elle jeta quelques piécettes dans le chapeau d'un clochard qui jouait du saxophone, et apprécia la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Elle s'arrêta à un stand de confiseries, acheta une pomme d'amour qu'elle croqua à belles dents. Horo adorait les pommes. Et habiter dans une ville surnommée « la Grosse Pomme » lui allait très bien.

Elle passa près d'un petit marchand de journaux. Celui-ci annonçait à haute voix les gros titres :

- Sensationnel ! Un cambriolage au musée ! La collection Miskatonic pillée de l'intérieur ! La momie du mystérieux sarcophage romain a disparu ! Édition spéciale !

Plus elle s'approchait du lieu indiqué sur l'en-tête du courrier tapé à la machine, plus son appréhension montait. Une audition privée dans un quartier plutôt bizarrement fréquenté, pour une maison de production inconnue des grandes compagnies… ça sentait de plus en plus le fait divers. La vue du théâtre défraîchi, à l'enseigne délabrée et dont quelques lettres formant le mot « Dionysos Legend » menaçaient de tomber, la conforta dans son opinion.

Mais il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser Horo. Elle releva la tête, bien décidée à s'amuser un peu, aux dépens d'un mortel si besoin.

Elle frappa à la porte du théâtre. Personne ne répondit. Elle poussa la porte, l'ouvrit, et entra dans le hall. Les battants vers la salle de spectacle étaient ouverts, laissant voir une salle sombre et mal entretenue, aux lampes cassées, aux sièges poussiéreux et aux murs fissurés.

- Entrez, mademoiselle, entrez !

Une voix de ténor, un peu nasillarde, avait parlé. Immédiatement, la déesse se mit dans la condition d'une jeune fille paralysée par la timidité. Elle entra avec hésitation.

- Ohé ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Oui, mon enfant ! répondit la voix, qui venait du centre de l'orchestre.

Horo pénétra dans la salle, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par un tapis rouge sombre. Quelques lampes éclairaient par intermittence la grande pièce ronde, haute de plafond et obscure. La jeune femme vit bouger quelque chose au premier rang des sièges.

- Oh, quelle beauté sublime ! Je sens que cette audition va être un régal pour les yeux et les oreilles !

- Bonjour… monsieur.

L'homme se leva, se mit en pleine lumière. Horo ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite moue de dégoût qu'elle travestit en appréhension. Le producteur était un quinquagénaire qui devait facilement peser plus de cent vingt kilos. Ses bourrelets étaient comprimés dans un costume jaunâtre à carreaux. Son visage rasé, à l'étroit dans le col de sa chemise, était rouge et luisant de sueur, comme si sa cravate était en train de l'étrangler. Il retira son chapeau melon.

- Je suis monsieur Marvin Leroy, directeur de production de Fairytale Studios.

- C'est un grand honneur, monsieur Leroy.

Le personnage s'avança gauchement, attrapa la main de la déesse et lui fit un baisemain. Horo eut l'impression de se faire laper les phalanges par un gros chien.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue me présenter ?

- Vous… présenter ?

- Hé oui ! Vous êtes venue pour l'audition, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez bien quelque chose à me proposer ?

- Ou… oui, monsieur Leroy.

- Allez, ne soyez pas timide ! Grimpez sur la scène !

Leroy se vautra sur un strapontin, le faisant craquer et grincer. Horo monta avec hésitation sur les planches, et avança vers le micro éclairé par une douche. Elle se planta devant, et attendit. Leroy l'encouragea.

- Allez-y, ma petite dame ! Chantez !

Horo poussa un petit soupir anxieux, prit son inspiration, et susurra sa complainte :

_Je m'étais perdue, était restée seule,_

_Au cours de mon voyage._

_Mon coeur seulement gambadait gaiement,_

_Je restais immobile._

_Mais ce nouveau jour, j'ai enfin acquis_

_La force d'aller plus loin._

_Depuis ce moment, où je t'ai croisé_

_Le long de ce chemin._

_Cette chanson dont nul ne se souvient_

_Que chantent les voyageurs_

_Emplit sans cesse mon coeur de nostalgie_

_Dès lors que je suis avec toi._

_Si le monde_

_Dont j'ai rêvé_

_Existe en vrai_

_Sur cette terre_

_N'attendons pas,_

_Et cherchons-le_

_Par-delà les monts et les vents._

_Dans les fraîcheurs_

_De l'aurore_

_Sous le brûlant_

_Soleil de midi_

_Ou dans le froid_

_De la nuit noire_

_Allons voir ce qu'il y a plus loin._

Quand elle eut terminé, elle reprit son souffle et baissa les yeux, attendant la réaction du producteur. Bien qu'elle fît tout pour paraître ingénue et donc facilement influençable, il n'en était rien. Elle attendait de voir avec un amusement en demi-teinte si le gros personnage pensait sincèrement l'aider ou ne voulait que la mettre dans son lit. Elle fut rapidement fixée.

- Mon petit, c'est intéressant. Vraiment, très intéressant !

- Oh, vous êtes sûr, monsieur Leroy ? répondit-elle avec l'accent gêné de la joie mal contenue d'une jeune naïve refusant de croire quelque chose de trop beau pour elle.

- Absolument certain ! Je suis certain que vous aurez un immense succès.

Horo sentit alors ses oreilles tressaillir sous son bonnet. Leroy ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

- Mais… mais alors… ma carrière commence ?

- Ne nous emballons pas, mon petit ! Ne nous emballons pas.

Leroy se leva, mains tendues en avant, dans un geste invitant au calme. Il s'approcha avec un petit sourire crispé.

- Voyez-vous, ce n'est pas si simple. Moi-même, je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire. Vous avez effectivement une grande carrière qui vous attend, mais elle doit démarrer de la bonne façon. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous donc.

La jeune fille obéit en feignant l'hésitation. Elle vit la grosse masse adipeuse de Leroy gravir péniblement l'un des escaliers.

_Comment ce tas peut-il espérer procurer du plaisir à une femme normale ? L'optimisme des humains m'étonnera toujours_.

- En fait, pour bien commencer un bon parcours, il est important de bien connaître les bonnes personnes. Savoir à quelles portes frapper, à qui s'adresser. En un mot, avoir des « relations ».

- Oh… des… ?

Leroy, maintenant sur la scène, s'approchait plus lentement. Il suait, et sa figure bouffie était devenue rouge comme une tomate.

- Oui, ma petite. Des relations… c'est le mot. Quel mot approprié, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Nous y voilà, il veut abuser de moi… pourquoi est-ce que plus rien ne m'étonne ?_

Leroy s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, et se colla à la jeune femme. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je peux t'ouvrir la voie vers les plus grandes scènes du pays. Ici, celles de la Côte Ouest, et même sur d'autres continents. Tu seras une véritable star, tout le monde t'enviera et t'admirera. Et tout cela implique seulement un tout petit effort de ta part. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te montrer un peu compréhensive… et gentille. _Très_ gentille. T'ouvrir aussi, à ta façon, pour m'encourager à t'élever sur un piédestal.

- Euh… que voulez-vous dire ?

Les yeux porcins du producteur devinrent fous d'excitation.

- Ne me dis pas que t'es aussi ignorante !

- Ignorante ?

- Oh, toi, ma toute belle, je sens qu'il va falloir s'occuper de ton éducation !

Ayant dit, il glissa sa main sous la jupe d'Horo. Celle-ci estima que la comédie avait assez duré. Son délicat visage se figea dans une froide colère. Elle lui agrippa le poignet, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Terminé, sale pervers. Tu fais erreur sur la personne.

- Ah, on joue moins les biches effarouchées, hein ? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre !

- Tu vas au devant de très gros ennuis.

- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Prévenir la police ? Je suis un producteur connu et apprécié, ils ne croiront jamais une fille perdue comme toi !

Il mentait. Cet homme n'était peut-être même pas un producteur. Mais Horo n'était pas du genre à régler ses problèmes avec la magistrature.

- Je pourrais te faire passer l'envie de mettre tes pattes n'importe où !

- Ha ha ha ! Comme c'est mignon ! Tu vas me griffer ?

La jeune fille eut alors un petit sourire très inquiétant.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu en parles…

Leroy éclata de rire. L'instant d'après il se retrouva allongé sur les planches, hébété. Une terrible douleur lui lacéra le torse et le visage. En baissant les yeux, il vit avec horreur quatre sillons rouges zébrant sa poitrine, et sentit du sang épais dégouliner sur sa joue. Il hurla. Juste avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, il distingua la délicate jeune cantatrice se lécher les doigts.

Horo regarda le gros homme se vider de son sang. Il n'allait sûrement pas survivre si personne n'intervenait, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Cela ne l'émut pas davantage.

- Que cela te serve de leçon. Personne ne lève la main sur la Sage Louve de Yoitsu !

Elle quitta tranquillement le théâtre. Heureusement, il faisait toujours aussi beau.


	4. 3 - Soul Mental Activists

Avec une inspiration brève et surprise, il ouvrit un œil. Un seul œil, l'arcade de l'autre était trop tuméfiée et douloureuse pour permettre le moindre filet d'image. Son audition se clarifia progressivement. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un bourdonnement confus était en réalité une série d'incantations absconses.

_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh…_

Les voix étaient partiellement étouffées par le bourdonnement de ses tempes que le sang faisait battre comme des tambours.

_R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn_

La veille, encore, Edward Elric était un individu relativement ordinaire. Petit jeune homme d'une vingtaine de printemps, il était arrivé dans le Nouveau Monde quatre ans plus tôt. Issu d'une autre réalité dans laquelle il avait été le puissant Alchimiste d'Acier, son passage sur ce plan l'avait complètement délesté de ses pouvoirs. Son frère cadet d'un an, Alphonse, l'avait rejoint deux ans plus tard. Il était sa seule et unique famille. De ce passé empli d'épreuves et de souffrance, seuls subsistaient son bras droit et sa jambe gauche manquants, conséquences d'une expérience alchimique ratée, et remplacés par des prothèses mécaniques. Un faible prix à payer comparé à la joie d'avoir pu reconstituer le corps naturel d'Alphonse, désagrégé par l'expérience ratée, et d'avoir pris un nouveau départ, loin de toutes ces douleurs.

Mais maintenant, de nouvelles épreuves semblaient l'attendre. Il avait du mal à se remémorer les événements des dernières heures. En vadrouille avec Alphonse dans la grande ville, les lumières des théâtres et des grands magasins illuminant les rues, l'enseigne du club de jazz où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rendre, le début du concert qui annonçait une soirée réussie, un bref passage aux toilettes, et puis brutalement cette vive sensation de piqûre au cou, avant de basculer dans les ténèbres.

La suite était encore moins claire, composée seulement de vagues sensations. Des palpations, des murmures fascinés, le bruit caractéristique de chaînes accompagné d'une sensation mordante aux poignets… Lui tentant de donner des coups, mais en recevant trop en retour, tandis que quelque chose lui chatouillait désagréablement l'échine… En relevant la tête, il prit conscience de l'état critique de la situation.

Il était la vedette d'une scène d'un autre âge. Enchaîné par les bras et les jambes entre deux grands poteaux de bois, il se trouvait au milieu d'un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes qui faisaient cercle autour de lui. Chacun portait une toge de toile rêche avec une cagoule rabattue sur leur tête, à l'exception du meneur dont le visage était caché derrière un masque de bois finement sculpté, un masque lisse avec quelques petites aspérités rappelant des tentacules sur toute sa partie inférieure. Edward constata alors qu'il était complètement nu, et que ces mystiques sectaires avaient tracé sur tout son corps des symboles cabalistiques complexes à l'encre noire.

- Al…

Son cœur s'emballa quand il vit, quelques mètres devant lui, son frère bien aimé, dans la même posture : enchaîné, nu, et recouvert de dessins. Il semblait inconscient, mais Edward sentit l'étau broyant son cœur se desserrer d'un cran en comprenant qu'il respirait toujours. Les accords des voix se firent plus puissants, plus emballés. Les sectateurs récitaient leur mantra encore et encore. Le prêtre leva les bras et se lança dans une litanie déchaînée. Ni l'un ni l'autre des frères Elric ne put comprendre, ni même appréhender ces paroles. Les disciples chantaient toujours leur invocation. Soudain, Edward sentit tout son corps se contracter sous l'effet d'une violente douleur. Les fibres de sa chair semblaient prendre feu. Le chant monocorde s'amplifia davantage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant du sang suinter de toute la surface de sa peau recouverte de symboles. Un cri apeuré venant d'en face lui fit prendre conscience qu'Alphonse était victime du même sort, et venait de se réveiller sur le coup de la douleur.

- Ed !

- Al !

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que… ?

- J'en sais rien !

Edward éprouva une furieuse douleur au niveau de l'épaule droite. Une fulgurante sensation lui enflamma littéralement tout le côté. Les chants des disciples en pâmoison s'accentuaient, ressemblaient de plus en plus à des orgasmes lascifs. Le jeune homme entendit un immonde gargouillis, et soudain, halluciné, il vit son bras artificiel remuer, bouger, et sortir peu à peu de ses attaches, irrésistiblement poussé en avant. Sa peau se déchira, et sa prothèse fut éjectée en avant par un véritable bras de chair et de sang. Il cria de toutes ses forces.

- Rais !

- Rais !

- I'a !

- I'a !

Son nouveau bras était libre, alors que le bras mécanique, suspendu à la chaîne, cogna sur le poteau. Pendant un instant, il caressa le très fugitif espoir de pouvoir se défendre contre le groupe, mais les effets de la drogue, des précédentes tortures de ces hommes et femmes l'empêchaient de se relever. Et puis une autre douleur lui perfora la hanche gauche, quand une nouvelle jambe naturelle chassa la métallique. C'en fut trop pour le jeune homme qui s'évanouit.

Quand il reprit connaissance, son sort ne s'était pas amélioré. Toujours nu et solidement enchaîné par les poignets et les chevilles, il avait été enfermé dans une cellule sombre et humide. Des rats se battaient non loin de lui. À travers les barreaux, il put distinguer la maigre silhouette de son frère, dans la même posture. Alphonse était tête baissée, mais sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

- Al… ? Al !

Mais Alphonse ne répondit pas, encore évanoui. C'est alors qu'Edward se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis qu'il avait quitté son pays natal. Il sentit encore son cœur faire une galipette.

_Les flux alchimiques… ils circulent à nouveau en moi ! Mais comment… ? Ca vient peut-être de ces tordus, et de leur cérémonie ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont voulu faire, mais… ils m'ont _rendu mes pouvoirs !

Tout allait changer. Grâce à ses facultés, il pouvait changer en poussière les lourdes chaînes d'un seul geste, et sortir de cette prison avec son frère. Encore fallait-il pouvoir faire ce « seul geste »… Il était si solidement attaché qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger les bras de plus de quelques centimètres. Il tira, tira, et ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher les poignets. Il grinça de frustration et de douleur.

_Pas comme ça… c'est trop bête !_

Une petite lueur d'espoir tremblota dans l'esprit embrumé du jeune homme. Comme il avait eu accès à une source de pouvoir particulièrement puissante et dangereuse quelques années plus tôt, il avait gagné la possibilité d'utiliser l'Alchimie instantanément, à condition de pouvoir joindre ses mains au moins une demi-seconde avant de les appliquer sur la matière à transmuter, ce qui lui était impossible. Mais il pouvait toujours recourir à des moyens plus conventionnels pour faire appel à ses capacités. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Après une petite moue d'appréhension, il ouvrit la bouche, inspira un bon coup, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il sentit ses dents déchirer la muqueuse, et le goût cuivré du sang lui picota la langue. Il attrapa le coin blessé de sa bouche de ses incisives, et suça la plaie, tout en faisant monter de la salive du fond de sa gorge. Puis il tritura le tout de longues secondes avec la langue. Quand il estima en avoir assez fait, il aspira le plus fort qu'il put, et cracha de toute son énergie dans sa main ouverte. Le mélange de salive et de sang s'écrasa sur sa paume. Il replia son médius, le barbouilla de cette substance, et traça lentement et avec application quelque chose sur le mur de pierre auquel était fixé le bracelet de fer qui le retenait.

L'opération lui prit plusieurs minutes. Inlassablement, il pompait son sang, le mêlait à sa salive, crachait sur sa main, et continuait à dessiner le symbole cabalistique. Il se tordait le cou afin de distinguer tant bien que mal ce qu'il traçait, mais son œuvre prenait forme. Quand enfin, il estima le résultat satisfaisant, il posa ses doigts sur le dessin, se concentra.

_Allez, mon pote ! Tous les alchimistes peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur quelque chose portant leur cercle ! Tu peux le faire !_

Et le miracle se produisit. Le parpaing qui retenait l'anneau métallique tomba instantanément en sable. La chaîne se décrocha, et Edward se retrouva à genoux, le bras droit retenu par l'entrave de fer. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux de soulagement. Il se releva, très péniblement, joignit ses deux mains et les posa sur le mur. La chaîne qui retenait son bras droit tomba à son tour. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à retirer les bracelets et à détacher ceux qui enserraient ses pieds. Enfin, il força les barreaux de sa cage à s'écarter suffisamment pour sortir. Il était anéanti, mais libre. Il se traîna vers la cage dans laquelle était retenu Alphonse, et fit tomber la serrure en morceaux. Il délivra le petit jeune homme en un instant, et l'assit doucement par terre.

- Oh…

- Al ?

- Grand frère… je savais… que tu me sortirais de là…

- Ca va ?

Alphonse se mit debout avec l'aide de son frère.

- Ed, où sommes-nous ?

- J'en sais rien. Une prison, un asile de dingues, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Qui sont ces types ?

- On va devoir le découvrir. Mais d'abord, faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Tu peux marcher ?

- Je crois, oui… mais j'ai mal partout.

- Moi aussi.

- Grand frère, qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont fait ? Je me sens bizarre.

Edward regarda son frère droit dans les yeux, et eut un petit sourire.

- Ils ont invoqué des puissances mystérieuses. Et crois-le ou pas, mais ça nous a rendu nos pouvoirs !

- Sans blague ?

C'est alors qu'Alphonse remarqua que le contact des mains d'Edward était doux et agréable. Rien à voir avec le froid mordant de sa prothèse métallique. Il prit doucement le poignet droit d'Edward, et écarquilla des yeux surpris.

- Mais… mais…

- Tu vois ? Leur rituel a fait repousser mon bras et ma jambe !

- C'est… formidable ! Et, attends !

Alphonse joignit ses mains et empoigna deux des barreaux de la cellule. Les barreaux se changèrent en un clin d'œil en deux épées courtes.

- Moi aussi, Ed ! Je suis à nouveau un Alchimiste !

- Modérons l'enthousiasme, frangin. Si nous avons de nouveau nos pouvoirs, c'est à cause d'une cérémonie occulte sans doute malsaine. T'as vu dans quel état ils nous ont laissé ? Et, à ton avis, c'est quoi, tous ces gribouillages ?

- Tu… tu veux dire que c'est peut-être seulement provisoire ?

- J'espère que non, mais si c'est le cas, on a intérêt à ne pas traîner davantage !

Ils furent alors interrompus par le bruit d'une lourde porte qu'on ouvrait au loin.

- Ils arrivent, grand frère ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu sauras te battre ?

Alphonse frissonna, et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Je… je ne sais pas, grand frère.

L'aîné tendit l'oreille.

- C'est un type seul. Si ce n'est pas le gourou, il n'a aucune chance contre moi.

Edward poussa délicatement son frère contre la paroi, l'incitant à se cacher dans l'ombre. Puis il saisit l'une des épées, et fléchit les jambes, prêt à bondir. Le rond de lumière d'une lampe torche approchait, tandis qu'une voix bourrue marmonnait des syllabes inintelligibles. L'Alchimiste d'Acier vit passer devant la cage un homme lourd, entre deux âges. Il était flasque, et laid : la peau anormalement pâle, de gros yeux globuleux saillant de leurs profondes orbites par-dessus un nez épaté, et d'épais sourcils menaçants sous un crâne aux cheveux pratiquement inexistants.

- Allez, les mornaves ! On va y retourn… hé !

Le geôlier venait de remarquer l'état de la porte de la cage où avait été enfermé Edward. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus. Il se jeta sur lui, le projeta sur le mur, et lui coinça l'épée sur la gorge.

- Écoute bien, gros plein de viande : j'ai une envie folle de te saigner comme un porc, mais si tu réponds à mes questions sans jouer au con, t'as une petite chance de t'en sortir. T'as pigé ?

Sans desserrer les lèvres, l'homme fit oui de la tête, affolé et ruisselant de sueur.

- Bien. Première question : où sommes-nous ? Attention, si tu parles trop fort, tu vas te retrouver avec ma lame dans le gosier !

- Nous… nous sommes dans les sous-sols… du temple.

- Un temple, d'accord. Dans quel pays ?

- Pas loin… pas loin de la ville où l'on vous a trouvés.

- Okay… Pourquoi nous ?

- Vous… vous avez été choisis… avec d'autres… par nos grands prêtres…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient faire avec nous ?

- Ils… nous voulons préparer… Sa venue, Son grand retour.

- Et cette cérémonie, c'était pour ça ?

- Oui, souffla l'homme. Mais je ne sais rien d'autre ! Je ne suis qu'un… exécutant !

- C'était prévu, que mon bras repousse ?

- Non ! Même Maître Marsh ne l'avait pas prévu…

Edward cligna des yeux, réfléchissant à la suite. Enfin, il demanda :

- Qui voulez-vous invoquer ?

- …

- Qui doit venir ?

- …ne peux pas…

L'Alchimiste d'Acier appuya plus fort la lame sur le cou moite de son prisonnier.

- Tu vas répondre, oui ?

- Non ! Je ne peux prononcer Son nom.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Je vous jure que non ! Mais je suis indigne de Lui ! Seul Maître Marsh a le droit de prononcer le nom de notre Dieu sans offenser Celui-ci !

- Tu vas me dire qui est ce Dieu, et tout de suite !

- Jamais ! Sinon je risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

- C'est possible, mais si tu ne me le dis pas, tu vas vraiment souffrir, et ça c'est sûr !

Un filet de sang perla sur la lame de l'épée courte. L'homme finit par céder :

- C'est…

Soudain, il poussa un hurlement suraigu. Sans la moindre hésitation, Edward lui trancha la carotide, faisant gicler des flots d'hémoglobine. Le geôlier s'effondra, avec un affreux bruit de dégonflement.

- Mince, grand frère, tu l'as tué !

- Il allait alerter tout le monde, avec ses cris !

- Oui, mais est-ce que… hé ! C'est quoi, ça ?

Edward pivota sur ses talons, prêt à frapper. Incrédule, il vit quelque chose remuer sous le pull de laine du geôlier qui s'imbiba de sang. Une espèce de ver de dix centimètres de diamètre sortit du ventre de l'homme, rampant sur son flanc. Une deuxième vermine suivit, puis une troisième.

- Attention !

Alphonse, qui avait gardé sa propre épée courte, la changea en javeline, et transperça l'une des créatures. Edward taillada les deux autres dans un concert de crissements suraigus.

Quand le calme fut revenu dans le sous-sol, le cadet murmura :

- Tout compte fait, tu lui as peut-être épargné une terrible souffrance.

- Ces saletés ont dû commencer à lui dévorer les tripes au moment où il allait prononcer le nom de son Dieu.

- Faut qu'on se barre, ces types sont tous des allumés !

Chacun une épée courte en main, ils se dirigèrent à pas de loup vers la sortie. Au-delà de la porte, il y avait un escalier de marches de pierres glissantes et couvertes de mousse. Alphonse tremblait de froid… et de peur, il le reconnut sans honte. Edward était trop furieux pour reculer. En haut des marches, une porte s'ouvrait sur un corridor éclairé par des lampes tamisées. Alphonse posa vivement sa main sur son épaule.

- Écoute !

En tendant l'oreille, l'aîné perçut les murmures d'une litanie. En tournant la tête vers la gauche, il comprit que cela venait du fond du couloir. Il y avait plusieurs portes le long des murs, et une tout au fond. Des rais de lumière filtraient à travers les divers interstices du bois craquelé.

- Non, on ne va pas les affronter, ils ont peut-être des flingues !

- Où va être la sortie ?

- Essayons par l'autre côté.

Edward posa lentement les orteils sur le tapis, priant pour que les lattes du plancher ne craquassent pas. Le son fut absorbé par la moquette sale. Il fit un pas vers la droite, puis un autre, vers la porte au bout du couloir. Alphonse retint sa respiration, regardant alternativement son frère, puis la porte de gauche d'où venaient les voix, les doigts serrés à les faire blanchir sur la garde de son épée. Avec d'infinies précautions, Edward abaissa la poignée, poussa très doucement la porte. Un courant d'air frais leur donna la chair de poule, ils virent l'extérieur au-delà de l'encadrement de bois. Alphonse rejoignit Edward sur la pointe des pieds, craignant de voir une dizaine d'encagoulés surgir au dernier moment. Mais rien de tel n'arriva. Les adorateurs semblaient trop absorbés dans leurs délires. Ils franchirent la porte, arrivant dans le jardin d'une grande propriété isolée. Quelques lampadaires éclairaient des sentiers tortueux agrémentés de plantes exotiques et de buissons de ronces.

- Tu vois quelqu'un, grand frère ?

- Personne. On s'arrache !

Et les deux frères se précipitèrent dehors. Bravant le froid et les ténèbres, ils coururent, coururent vers la sortie près de laquelle étaient garées quelques voitures. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la lourde grille noire, bien évidemment fermée à clef.

- Tu crois… qu'on peut prendre… une voiture ? demanda Alphonse en reprenant son souffle.

- Non, le bruit… les attirerait… Mais on peut faire autre chose… regarde !

Edward se rapprocha d'une des voitures, souleva le capot, et posa ses mains sur le moteur, le changea en une masse de métal informe en quelques secondes. Alphonse l'imita, bientôt les quatre voitures étaient devenues inutilisables. Le lourd cadenas qui retenait la grille fut le suivant à déguster leur pouvoir. Dans un sinistre grincement, les deux grandes portes métalliques s'écartèrent. Un coup de tonnerre assorti d'un éclair éblouissant ponctua l'évasion des frères Elric.

Alphonse avait toujours la peur au ventre. Il pleuvait à torrent, les éclairs zébraient le ciel et la pluie tombait tellement fort qu'on n'y voyait pas à plus de quelques mètres. Le cadet s'attendait à voir à tout moment entendre les cris enragés des cultistes à leur poursuite. Il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs par-dessus son épaule, guettant les lumières de lampes torches, des aboiements de chien ou tout autre signe d'éventuels poursuivants. Le vent siffla à ses oreilles, renforçant encore sa chair de poule.

- Grand frère…

Edward, toujours devant lui, ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Grand frère !

- Quoi ?

Alphonse sursauta en voyant le visage de son frère tordu par la hargne.

- Je… j'ai peur !

- Faut continuer ! On peut le faire ! Traîne pas !

Et Edward accéléra le pas. Ils arrivaient au sommet d'une colline. Alphonse sentit soudain la terre se dérober sous ses pieds. Il s'étala dans la boue. Il tenta de se relever, en rassemblant ses dernières forces, mais n'y arriva pas, et son visage s'écrasa de nouveau au milieu de la terre molle. Il sentit alors des larmes lui brûler les yeux.

_Si seulement j'avais encore un corps d'acier… non ! Je ne dois pas penser une telle horreur ! Grand frère, je n'en peux plus !_

Deux mains glissées sous ses aisselles le redressèrent. C'était celles d'Edward, qui l'aida à se remettre debout. Il le maintint par les épaules, et lui dit avec un ton plus chaleureux :

- On y arrivera, petit frère ! Je te le promets. Reste avec moi !

- D… d'accord.

- J'ai repéré une route un peu plus bas, en la suivant on arrivera à une ville !

- Allons-y !

Et les deux frères repartirent. Edward dévala la colline le premier. Il y alla un peu trop rapidement, mais garda l'équilibre. Il se retrouva sur l'asphalte, et une fois stable, il se tourna vers le sommet de la colline.

- Bon, amène-toi, on va pouvoir…

Un coup de Klaxon le fit sursauter alors que les feux de route d'une voiture l'éblouirent. Il fit volte-face, juste à temps pour voir arriver une masse sombre droit sur lui. Puis ce fut le choc. Tout son corps s'écorcha en roulant sur le goudron, puis il se stabilisa. Deux voix masculines retentirent.

- Bordel, je t'avais dit que tu roulais trop vite !

- Hé, c'est un gamin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à poil ?

- Fiston, vous nous entendez ? C'est la police !

- Merde, il faut l'emmener !

- T'as vu ces dessins ? C'est un pervers !

- Ou la victime d'un tordu !

Une vague de douleur submergea le jeune homme. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il entendit son frère crier désespérément :

- Grand frère !


	5. 4 - Beetle of the Sanctuary

- Prends ça !

Avec un « tac » sonore, la fléchette se planta dans la surface de bois. Un portrait représentant un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir de jais et à l'air déterminé avait été collé sur la cible. Et le dard métallique avait atteint son but, pile au milieu de la pupille gauche.

- Et maintenant, ceci !

Nouveau sifflement, nouveau claquement, nouvelle fléchette, cette fois dans l'œil droit. Le lanceur s'approcha du mur, et réprimanda plus qu'il ne se moqua de l'affiche.

- Et alors, courageux petit dragon ? T'es bien ennuyé, maintenant ! Plus miro qu'une ver de terre ! Ha ha ha !

Il avait ri sans la moindre joie. Sa colère monta d'un cran, il cracha, dents serrées :

- Maudit _pretenzioso_…

Il se détourna du mur, et quitta la chambre. En entrant dans le hall, il tenta désespérément de ne pas prêter attention à la forme cubique et dorée qu'il savait postée sur sa gauche. Peine perdue, son regard y fut irrésistiblement attiré. C'était une grande vitrine immaculée, conçue dans une matière aussi indestructible que transparente – une invocation divine. À l'intérieur reposait une singulière œuvre d'art une armure. On ne pouvait cependant pas la qualifier seulement ainsi, c'était beaucoup plus que cela. Elle était en or massif, rutilante, elle brillait de mille éclats. Le forgeron qui l'avait jadis fabriquée avait dû passer des dizaines et des dizaines d'heures à peaufiner chaque partie, chaque pièce, de manière à ce que tous les éléments pussent s'imbriquer parfaitement les uns dans les autres, conjuguant une protection optimale à un agréable confort, tout en respectant l'aspect esthétique. En effet, l'armure était décorée de nombreux motifs stylisés. Mieux, lorsqu'elle était rangée sur son socle, comme c'était présentement le cas, tous les éléments, du pectoral aux jambières, des épaulettes au ceinturon, en passant par le diadème orné de huit branches rappelant les pattes d'un crustacé, étaient assemblés de manière à construire un immense crabe d'un mètre de hauteur.

Cette armure était autrefois la plus grande fierté de son possesseur. Aujourd'hui, elle n'incarnait plus que honte et amertume. Il contempla fixement son bien enfermé dans la vitrine. Son esprit lui souffla alors l'image de celle qu'il estimait responsable de son malheur. Ce fut la pensée de trop.

_Cagna_ !

Il abattit son poing à toute force sur la paroi transparente. Ses os craquèrent sous l'impact, alors que le diamant n'avait pas la moindre fissure. Du sang coula entre ses phalanges serrées à en éclater, il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Voyant son propre reflet anéanti en transparence dans la surface polie, il tâcha de se ressaisir. Tous avaient appris à craindre son nom. Il était connu comme étant Angelo, Chevalier d'Or du Cancer, ou Death Mask, ou bien Desumasuku, ou encore Masque de Mort, l'identité qu'il affectionnait le plus. Sa force, son habileté et son manque total de remise en question avaient fait de lui un guerrier prestigieux. Mais il n'était plus question de cela, à présent. Sans son titre, sans son armure, il n'était plus rien.

_Tout ça à cause de ce _stupido condottiere !

En effet, des années plus tôt, le Chevalier d'Or avait affronté un petit jeunot inexpérimenté mais redoutable, un Chevalier entraîné en Chine, associé au dragon oriental. Celui-ci, bien qu'aveugle, beaucoup moins fort que lui, avait réussi à le battre. Il l'avait laissé pour mort sur le carrelage de son sanctuaire avant de continuer son chemin.

_Mais tout aurait été différent sans sa maudite trahison !_

« Trahison » était le mot qui revenait sans cesse à Angelo quand il pensait à elle. Saori Kido, la présidente de la société Kido, dévouée aux bonnes œuvres et à l'aide de son prochain. Telle était l'identité officielle de la réincarnation de la Déesse de la Justice, Athéna.

_Justice, mes fesses !_

Il aurait pu le vaincre. Il avait largement le potentiel pour écraser ce petit chevalier qui avait osé le défier. Mais c'était sans compter la mauvaise foi outrageuse d'Athéna. Alors qu'il allait donner à ce prétentieux le coup de grâce, toute son énergie s'était subitement retrouvée bloquée, et son armure avait quitté son corps, pour ne plus jamais le recouvrir. Athéna avait parlé, et le Chevalier de Bronze du dragon l'avait vaincu.

Vaincu…

Vaincu par cet amateur. Trahi par celle qu'il avait juré de protéger au péril de sa vie… c'était le monde à l'envers. Un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas, et refusait de comprendre. Avant cet affront, la déesse lui avait dit qu'il n'était plus digne de son titre, et les âmes de ses victimes étaient venu le hanter… tant d'artifices qui lui avaient semblé vains sur le moment, comparé à la noblesse de sa mission et de la grandeur d'âme qu'il estimait avoir déployé pour l'accomplir.

Et depuis, il était resté dans son temple, au sanctuaire, et n'osait plus sortir, n'ayant pas envie de subir les brimades de l'un ou l'autre de ses frères d'armes. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de sortir de la fange dans laquelle le petit dragon l'avait plongé.

Il se retourna en un sursaut. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte de son temple – où qu'il fût dans le bâtiment, il pouvait l'entendre, son temple était une extension de lui-même. Il quitta l'antichambre à l'armure, avança le long d'un couloir sombre, aux murs recouverts de masques grimaçants, et ouvrit l'immense double porte.

Pour la première fois depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, il sentit l'air libre lui caresser le visage. Une sensation agréable, presque bienfaisante, rapidement envenimée par les relents du houblon fermenté.

- Salut, mon pote ! Ca gaze ?

Angelo grommela en voyant devant lui Aphrodite, le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, le seul Chevalier d'Or à avoir encore un tant soit peu de considération pour lui. Comme à son habitude, il tenait à la main une grande chope contenant un breuvage doré, et mousseux. Son allure et son haleine confirmaient qu'il était déjà bien éméché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Aphrodite ?

- La patronne te demande, Angelinouchet !

- T'es encore saoul.

- Ben quoi, mon grand ? Un petit coup de jus de pomme n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, non ?

En un éclair, Angelo agrippa le Chevalier d'Or à la gorge, par-dessus son col métallique. Celui-ci, trop ivre pour se défendre, n'osa pas bouger. D'une voix terrible, le Chevalier du Cancer siffla :

- Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, _strano _! Jamais cette garce ne s'intéresserait de nouveau à moi !

- Hé… calmos ! T'entends… comment que tu parles… de la Déesse de la Justice ?

- Tu parles ! S'il y avait une justice, j'aurais écrasé cette petite saloperie de lézard chinetoque pour la plus grande gloire d'Athéna.

- Je… écoute… c'est vrai… elle veut te… elle veut te voir.

Angelo plissa les yeux, les réduisant à deux fentes étroites d'à peine une poignée de millimètres. Aphrodite n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

- Bon… J'espère que ça en vaut la peine, dans son intérêt !

Il relâcha sa pression sur le cou de l'autre, qui tomba lourdement sur les marches. Fermant la porte derrière lui, le Chevalier du Cancer descendit l'escalier, pas à pas. Il se retourna une dernière fois en direction d'Aphrodite.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ressembles à une transsexuelle malheureuse en amour, Aphrodite, ce qui est déjà peu ragoûtant. Mais voir un simulacre de femme complètement ivre, c'est une insulte pour l'œil !

- Oh, l'autre, eh…

Mais le Chevalier des Poissons ne put trouver mieux à dire. Et de toute façon, le temps qu'il mit à trouver quelque chose, son camarade était déjà loin.

Angelo monta les escaliers du sanctuaire l'un après l'autre. Aucun autre Chevalier d'Or ne daigna lui adresser la parole, ni même paraître devant lui. Enfin, au bout d'une ascension à la durée indéterminable, il se retrouva devant le palais d'Athéna. Il hésita, regarda ses mains, son maillot de corps orné de taches sombres, et se frotta le menton, sentant les poils de sa barbe naissante. Il se surprit à se demander s'il était présentable.

_En même temps, quand je vois ce que devient Aphrodite, ça n'a plus d'importance._

Déterminé à tout encaisser, il gravit les marches du palais, passa entre les grandes colonnes, et franchit la grande porte principale pour se retrouver dans la salle d'audience.

Il vit Saori Kido, installée sur son trône. Malgré toute la rancœur, le cynisme et la bile qui avaient empli ses tripes depuis sa déchéance, malgré le mépris, la colère, les sentiments sanguinaires, son cœur se serra. Comment une personne si frêle, si fragile, si dévouée, au visage si serein, pouvait avoir un jugement aussi tranchant, et une telle influence sur les événements ? Le plus incroyable, c'est qu'elle ne semblait éprouver aucune émotion, alors qu'elle connaissait aussi bien que lui le fond de sa pensée.

Angelo rompit le silence.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Que voulez-vous ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux de soie rose ouvrit les yeux, et soutint son regard rageur.

- Angelo, Chevalier d'Or du Cancer, Quatrième de mes fidèles serviteurs… tu es vraiment tombé bien bas.

- C'est vous qui m'avez poussé dans le gouffre, et vous le savez ! aboya le grand homme.

Malgré la violence des paroles de son interlocuteur, la jeune femme ne réagit pas.

- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris où je voulais en venir.

- Vraiment ? Me priver de mes pouvoirs, me laisser battre par un amateur mythomane, et me condamner à un isolement qui jette l'opprobre sur mon nom, vous estimez que ce n'est pas assez clair, pour moi ? Vous avez eu peur que je surpasse votre puissance, aussi avez-vous agi ainsi, quand je ne voulais que servir votre plus grande gloire !

- Les objectifs de ce Chevalier de Bronze étaient nobles. Tes compagnons l'ont compris, je regrette que ton jugement soit encore aveuglé par la rage et la fierté.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez daigné me laisser, la rage et la fierté. Le seul moteur qui me permet de tenir le coup, et de ne pas finir comme cette lavette d'Aphrodite !

- Aphrodite n'a pas perdu son amour-propre, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. Je suis navrée que tu interprètes les choses de cette façon, Angelo.

Angelo sentit son visage se renfrogner tellement qu'il en eut des crampes. Il se retourna d'un geste, les mains sur les poignées de la porte, prêt à quitter le sanctuaire.

- Angelo, attends !

Mais le Chevalier d'Or n'écoutait plus la jeune femme. Celle-ci parla plus fort :

- Tu vas manquer la dernière chance qu'il te reste, Angelo du Cancer !

Le grand homme, qui avait à moitié franchi le pas de la porte, s'arrêta net. Pas par décence, ni par un vague espoir, simplement par curiosité.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir me raconter, comme bobard ?_

Lentement, il pivota sur ses talons, le regard signifiant clairement que cette « dernière chance » s'appliquait également à la déesse.

- D'accord. Surprenez-moi !

- Je sens bien que tu n'as plus la moindre foi en rien ni personne, pas même tes propres capacités. Moi, j'ai toujours foi en elles, Angelo, même si tu imagines le contraire. Tu ne le vois pas, et tu continues à ruminer dans ta retraite. Or, pendant ce temps-là, très loin d'ici, un peuple tout entier est menacé.

Le Chevalier haussa les sourcils.

- Ah oui ?

- En effet. Ton passé ne peut être changé, Angelo, mais il en va autrement de ton avenir. Tu as un avenir qui peut s'annoncer meilleur que ce que tu sembles penser. Et pour redonner espoir à ton avenir, tu devras rectifier quelque chose qui s'est produit dans le passé.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Te rappelles-tu de la grande catastrophe qui a eu lieu il y a plus de soixante ans de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ?

- Vous voulez parler de l'inondation sur toute la côte ?

- Des millions de personnes noyées en à peine quelques heures, des villes entières disparues sous les flots de la mer… C'était un 2 avril.

- Personne n'a jamais rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.

- En effet, parce que personne n'a compris ce qui s'est _vraiment _passé.

Angelo eut un sourire narquois.

- Et je suppose qu'Athéna, la grande déesse clairvoyante, a maintenant la réponse ?

- En contemplant des heures et des heures durant les fils du temps et de l'espace, j'ai enfin perçu la raison de ce cataclysme.

- Mais pourquoi avoir cherché ? Notre rôle n'est pas de prévenir les catastrophes naturelles !

En prononçant ces paroles, il sentit alors une petite étincelle tiquer dans un recoin de son esprit torturé. Oui, la déesse Athéna ne l'aurait jamais ainsi convoqué s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de plus « officieux » qu'une simple catastrophe naturelle. Et la réponse de la jeune femme confirma ses dires.

- Ce cataclysme n'était pas un accident, ni le fruit du hasard, Angelo. C'est l'œuvre délibérée d'une menace bien réelle. Hier soir, j'ai enfin déterminé de qui il s'agissait en consultant les calendriers stellaires. Les signes ne trompent pas, il y a eu ce jour-là une conjonction des astres très particulière.

- Et cette conjonction a provoqué une telle marée ?

- Non, mais elle a permis l'entrée sur notre terre d'une entité maléfique particulièrement hostile. Une divinité venue du fin fond de l'univers il y a des temps immémoriaux, enfermée par Zeus et d'autres dieux de sa puissance dans une cité engloutie. Les Premiers Dieux avaient scellé le champ de force retenant cette cité prisonnière au fond des abysses, mais ce jour maudit, les étoiles se sont positionnées dans une configuration telle que cette barrière s'est dissipée.

- Et alors… ce dieu a pu s'échapper. J'imagine qu'il a laissé éclater sa colère et son excitation une fois libre.

- Tu imagines bien, Angelo. Et toute une partie du Nouveau Monde en a payé le prix.

Un court silence plana dans la salle du trône. Sans s'en rendre compte, le Chevalier d'Or s'était rapproché de la déesse.

- Tout ceci est très touchant, un vrai roman photo, mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- Maintenant que je connais l'origine de ce désastre, et que j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire qui nous touche, nous les dieux, j'ai le droit d'intervenir. Enfin… pas directement, je dois rester ici, au Sanctuaire. Mais je peux faire appel à mes serviteurs, leur demander d'aller régler ce problème.

- Vous allez vous adresser aux Chevaliers d'Or de cette époque ?

La déesse Athéna n'aurait aucun mal à parler à l'un ou l'autre de ses serviteurs, voire à sa réincarnation passée ou future, par le biais des rêves, des visions, et autres oracles.

- Nenni, Angelo. Ils ont tous leurs obligations à remplir. Ils ne peuvent se dérober à leur destinée. En revanche, je peux directement envoyer l'un des Chevaliers d'Or qui me servent actuellement à travers le temps et l'espace pour prévenir cette catastrophe.

- Ah… Et alors, qui enverrez-vous ? Aldébaran ? Mû ?

- Ne te fais pas plus sot que tu ne l'es, Angelo du Cancer. Ce sera à toi de t'en charger.

_Je le savais. Voilà ! Un excellent moyen de se débarrasser complètement de moi !_

- Il ne s'agit pas de te rejeter pour de bon, Angelo. Non, pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour voir tes sentiments, l'expression sur ton visage suffit.

- Vous ne savez rien de mes sentiments, Saori Kido ! cracha le Chevalier d'Or avec agressivité, pour avoir le dernier mot.

La jeune femme ne haussa pas le ton pour autant.

- Tu as raison, je m'égare. Angelo, Chevalier d'Or du Cancer, je te donne une dernière occasion de racheter ton titre et ton honneur. Tu as le choix entre passer le reste de ta vie à te lamenter sur ton sort dans ta retraite, ou me prouver que tu es bien celui que prétends être, et reprendre ta place parmi tes frères d'armes. Ce que je te demande, c'est d'empêcher la mort de centaines de milliers de gens. Quel mal peux-tu y voir ? Il n'y a aucune cause plus noble que protéger autrui. De quoi as-tu peur ? Crains-tu pour ta vie ? Tu es pourtant un valeureux guerrier. Qu'as-tu d'autre à perdre ?

Angelo serra les dents, mais dut admettre intérieurement qu'Athéna avait raison. Il n'y crut pas immédiatement quand il entendit sa propre voix murmurer :

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Tu vas franchir le temps et l'espace pour gagner un lieu où de sombres individus complotent contre les citoyens de la côte est du Nouveau Monde. Là, tu suivras ta route. Elle te guidera jusqu'au Mal Cosmique Ultime.

- Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'être plus claire ?

- Je ne peux t'en dire davantage. Tu devras te débrouiller seul, suivre le chemin que te dictera ton cœur.

- D'accord. Quand vous aurez ouvert cette cage qui retient mon armure.

- Angelo, je n'ai jamais dit que tu récupérerais ton bien de suite.

Le Chevalier d'Or sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

_- Quoi ?_

- Tu as bien entendu, Angelo. Il faudra partir dans cette époque sans arme, ni armure. Ta cosmo-énergie seule sera ton épée et ton bouclier, jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies définitivement convaincue que tu sois digne de redevenir tel que tu étais avant ta déchéance.

- Et vous croyez que ça me suffira ?

- J'en suis certaine.

Angelo n'était pas convaincu pour autant.

- N'importe lequel des onze autres Chevaliers d'Or aura bien plus de chances de réussir ce que vous demandez. Pourquoi envoyer le moins motivé d'entre eux, devenu le plus faible par-dessus le marché ?

- Pour lui prouver qu'il n'est faible que parce qu'il en est persuadé. Et parce qu'il est celui dont les convictions sont les plus fortes, ce qui lui permettra de résister mentalement à tous les dangers qui menaceront son équilibre psychologique.

Un léger sourire flotta sur son visage d'ange alors qu'elle terminait cette phrase. Angelo réfléchit encore, et finalement il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de lassitude.

- Bon, je le reconnais, je ne tiens plus à grand-chose, maintenant. J'en ai marre. Je veux que ça change. Plutôt crever que de continuer à me morfondre. Allons-y, emmenez-moi donc à cette autre époque.

- Tu fais un choix judicieux. Le voyage commencera quand tu auras passé ce portail.

Et elle tendit la main vers une psyché ronde posée dans un coin de la pièce. La surface ronde et polie s'illumina. Angelo s'en approcha, et bientôt son reflet se troubla, et laissa la place à un maelstrom de couleurs.

- Tu reviendras ici quand tu auras rempli ta mission. En attendant, permets-moi de te souhaiter bonne chance, et de t'assurer de ma confiance.

Le Chevalier d'Or eut un dernier regard dans sa direction. Athéna ne sentit plus de la colère pure, seulement une certaine confusion. Sans attendre plus, Angelo du Cancer sauta en avant, à travers le miroir.

Et ce fut le début d'une longue et tumultueuse traversée.

Il chuta dans un tourbillon de couleurs vives. Pendant un temps indéfinissable, il se sentit tomber, tomber, tomber… ses membres étaient ballottés dans tous les sens, ses yeux aveuglés par la violence du souffle du vent. Il crut devenir fou en entendant la complainte languissante d'une femme à travers le sifflement qui vrillait ses oreilles. Croyant avoir été le jouet d'une duperie, il ne put s'empêcher de crier :

- Salope ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais promis !

Les lumières s'assombrirent progressivement, et une ouverture rectangulaire noire comme de l'encre apparut, se rapprocha de plus en plus jusqu'à l'engloutir.

Angelo du Cancer ouvrit les yeux d'un sursaut. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, et comprit soudainement qu'il était enfermé à l'horizontale dans un endroit très exigu.

_Quoi ? Un placard ? Non ! Une malle ? Un cercueil !_

Il s'apprêtait à hurler de panique, mais se reprit immédiatement. Paniquer n'allait pas faire avancer les choses, quand il avait bien le pouvoir de se tirer de ce guêpier. Il n'avait peut-être pas son armure, ni le gros de ses pouvoirs, mais il lui restait tout de même de quoi se débrouiller.

Il posa ses mains bien à plat sur la surface qui se trouvait face à lui. Elle était froide et lisse comme du marbre ou de la pierre. Puis il poussa. Il dut s'y prendre à deux fois, et parvint à soulever ce qui ressemblait définitivement au couvercle d'un lourd sarcophage de pierre. Un rai de lumière passa par les interstices. Il serra les dents, sentit ses biceps chauffer dangereusement, mais tint bon. Faisant glisser le couvercle à la force des extrémités de ses doigts, il le fit basculer sur le côté. La pierre se brisa dans un grand fracas qui se répercuta sur toute la voûte. Angelo agrippa fermement les rebords de la boîte, et s'en extirpa d'un bond.

Il se trouvait dans une immense salle faiblement éclairée par des lampes murales, apparemment dans un grand bâtiment sombre, d'un style décoratif de la fin du XIXe siècle. Le sarcophage dont il venait de sortir trônait au milieu d'une collection d'objets divers et variés. Une banderole accrochée entre deux colonnes précisait : « Collection Miskatonic ».

_On dirait que j'ai atterri dans un musée._

Angelo n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. En tombant, le couvercle avait fracassé les dalles de marbre du sol, et le bruit avait attiré quelqu'un. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans sa direction, et les halos de lampes torches léchèrent les murs. Le Chevalier d'Or se jeta derrière un grand présentoir. Bien caché dans l'obscurité, il attendit et regarda. Deux hommes portant un uniforme avec casquette s'approchèrent. En regardant mieux, le Chevalier d'Or vit que les deux hommes avaient à la ceinture matraque et pistolet. Les gardiens avançaient avec circonspection.

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Hé, regarde ! Le sarcophage !

Le premier qui avait parlé sursauta en voyant le cercueil sans couvercle.

- Bon sang… qui a fait ça ?

- Sais pas. Ouvre l'œil.

- Et si… c'est quand même pas… Merde !

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Regarde ! Il est vide !

Les deux gardiens examinèrent attentivement la grande boîte de pierre.

- C'est pas vrai…

- Tu… tu ne crois quand même pas que…

Le premier gardien regarda l'autre avec un air pincé.

- Que quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'imagines que la momie qui était dedans s'est levée, a ouvert ce cercueil et s'est barrée ?

- Euh…

- Hé, mon gars, je te rappelle que l'alcool est illégal ! Surtout pendant le service !

- Mais…

- Mais rien du tout ! Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le musée, et a pillé la collection !

- Je…

- Tu la fermes. Et tu cesses de me casser les pieds avec des racontars à la Edgar Poe !

Très silencieusement, Angelo saisit un plat de céramique peinte, et le lança vers un coin sombre. Le bibelot éclata dans un claquement sec, faisant sursauter les deux.

- Oh non ! Nous sommes foutus !

- C'est ta caboche, qui est foutue, crétin ! Hé, vous, là-bas !

Le gardien éclaira dans la direction où était tombée l'assiette.

- Allez, assez joué comme ça, sortez de là, vous êtes cuit !

Il s'avança, laissant son collègue trembler près du cercueil. Angelo passa à l'action. En deux enjambées, il fut sur le gardien apeuré, et lui asséna un coup du tranchant de la main sur la nuque, l'assommant instantanément. L'autre pivota sur ses talons. Angelo se jeta sur lui. D'une main il lui attrapa la gorge, de l'autre il empoigna sa matraque, et il le souleva, le plaqua sur le mur avant de lui écraser les côtes avec son arme.

- T'as rien vu, ni entendu. D'accord ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et le plongea dans l'inconscience en l'empêchant de respirer.

_Espérons qu'il n'ait pas bien vu mon visage_.

Il quitta la grande salle, erra au hasard le long des couloirs, et vit une petite porte donnant sur l'accès à l'une des zones réservées au personnel. Il entra. Un peu plus loin, il repéra la salle de détente, heureusement déserte, et les casiers des employés. Un grand miroir lui renvoya son image. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup souffert du voyage, mais sa tenue moulante de guerrier tachée n'allait sûrement pas passer inaperçue dans ce monde.

_Il va me falloir de nouvelles fringues._

Il n'eut qu'un petit effort à fournir pour ouvrir un casier au hasard, qui contenait des vêtements masculins simples et pratiques, juste à sa taille. Un pantalon de velours, une chemise, un gilet, une veste et une cravate. Ses chaussures sobres n'allaient pas faire un mauvais contraste. Il se regarda encore dans la glace.

_Bien. Paré à « suivre ma route » jusqu'à ce « Mal Cosmique Ultime » !_


	6. 5 - Mars Defends

Les rejets de fumée des moteurs chauffèrent la piste d'atterrissage. Le pilote bascula les interrupteurs l'un après l'autre, pendant qu'une voix crachota dans le haut-parleur du bracelet.

- T'es sûr de ton coup ?

- Environ à quatre-vingt pour cent, Jet. Les vingt pour cent de doute sont réservés au cas où le père Saunders n'était pas au courant des petites virées nocturnes de sa fille.

Spike Spiegel mit pied à terre. Il regarda le ciel étoilé de la nuit martienne visible à travers l'immense coupole de verre blindé. Jet continuait son exposé.

- D'après les rapports, ils étaient plutôt proches l'un de l'autre, elle était impliquée à fond dans les activités de son paternel.

- D'où les quatre-vingt pour cent de certitude, Jet.

- Sûr qu'elle aurait hérité de toute l'entreprise ! s'écria la voix d'Ed. Et que son papa ne sera pas très content de te voir !

- Je ne suis pas là pour qu'il soit content de me voir, répliqua le chasseur de primes en armant son pistolet. Spike, terminé.

- Bon courage, fils.

Spike éteignit le communicateur, rangea son pistolet dans son étui, sous son aisselle, et avança tranquillement, mains dans les poches. Il avait beau être habitué, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe admirative en voyant les aménagements de la station. En quelques années, l'Homme avait réussi à domestiquer cette planète inconnue et tellement gorgée de mystères. Bien sûr, il y avait eu l'accident de la Gate, et plusieurs milliards d'individu y avaient perdu la vie, mais les survivants, stimulés par l'urgence de la situation, étaient partis à la conquête de l'espace plus tôt et plus rapidement que les prévisions.

Et donc, les couloirs de la base de Néo-Louisiane étaient construits et décorés de manière à reproduire les jardins des grandes villes du sud-est des Etats-Unis terriens. Grâce à de nombreux documents d'époque stockés dans les banques de données récupérées, les architectes avaient fait des miracles. Spike ne put s'empêcher d'observer de manière un peu plus appuyée qu'il ne le voulût le décorum.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de marcher, les tapis roulants express faisaient le travail pour lui. Il eut un petit rire intérieur quand il songea qu'avec sa propension habituelle à s'attirer de gros ennuis, il y avait de fortes chances que tout ce décor idyllique connût une fin tragique et prématurée dans les soixante prochaines minutes.

Il descendit du tapis roulant, et fut accueilli par une hôtesse.

- Bienvenue à Néo-Louisiane, monsieur ! Nous vous souhaitons un très agréable…

- Oui, oui, je sais, on vous paie pour me raconter tout ça. Seulement, j'ai pas le temps.

- Puis-je peut-être vous renseigner ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non… Euh, si ! Oui, je cherche le bâtiment du Centre de Recherche en Armements et Blindages Emerson.

- Une petite minute, je vous prie…

L'employée fit une recherche sur son petit ordinateur portable.

- Voilà ! Vous emprunterez le tapis numéro cinq, puis l'escalator jaune, il vous mènera au Mémorial d'Arkham. L'endroit que vous cherchez s'y trouve, c'est le huit.

- Merci, ma petite dame.

Sans rien ajouter, le chasseur de primes continua sa route en sifflotant. Sans se presser, il passa d'une rame à l'autre. Arrivé à l'escalator, il sortit une cigarette de son étui, et l'alluma. Aussitôt, un petit drone sphérique vola jusque devant lui, et une voix éraillée s'exclama :

Attention, citoyen ! Vous fumez en dehors d'une zone autorisée ! La qualité de l'air de la colonie martienne dépend de vous ! Deux cents urons d'amende vous seront infligés si vous n'éteignez pas votre cigarette dans dix secondes !

_Saletés de machine ! Ils nous emmerdent avec leurs réglementations !_

Irrité, Spike reprit la cigarette entre deux doigts et l'écrasa sur le drone.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis une propriété de la police de Néo-Louisiane ! Tout geste déplacé ou parole désobligeante à mon égard vous vaudra une amende de cinq cents urons et une peine d'emprisonnement de trois à neuf mois fermes !

Spike continua son chemin sans plus faire attention à la sphère volante. Il voulut profiter de l'acclimatation du dôme. Certain que sa proie ne pourrait lui échapper sans qu'il en fût averti par son compère, il se paya même le luxe de se rendre quelques minutes dans un espace jardin fumeur et dégusta une cigarette. Pendant sa pause, il regarda du coin de l'œil l'une des caméras de surveillance, espérant presque être vu par sa cible. Enfin, il jeta le mégot dans un cendrier monté sur roulettes, se leva et marcha tranquillement vers l'escalator jaune.

Il arriva bien vite devant une grande statue de bronze représentant un certain « Jack Napier », si l'on en croyait la plaque commémorative. La place du Mémorial d'Arkham était très grande, et de nombreuses personnes allaient et venaient malgré l'heure tardive. Des jeunes en train de faire du hover-skate, des touristes émerveillés, et essentiellement des hommes et des femmes d'affaire qui entraient et sortaient de l'une ou l'autre des gigantesques tours de verre et de métal érigées ça et là sous le dôme.

Spike balaya lentement du regard les alentours, et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur l'un des bâtiments parmi les plus grands. L'enseigne était sans ambiguïté, le logo accompagnant le sigle « Centre de Recherche en Armements et Blindages Emerson ».

La porte s'ouvrit sur un immense bureau qui devait bien occuper toute la longueur de l'étage. La lumière du jour était filtrée par les fenêtres teintées qui laissaient voir la place du Mémorial d'Arkham, et des kilomètres de vue superbe aux alentours. La décoration de la grande pièce était bien dans le ton de l'ancienne Nouvelle-Orléans, comme Spike s'y attendait. Des tableaux bucoliques du XIXème siècle, de vieilles photographies en noir et blanc représentant des bateaux à roues à aubes sur le Mississipi, des objets d'art, des sculptures abstraites, des masques de bois, des trophées de chasse... tout avait dû coûter deux ou trois fortunes.

Le bruit des pas du chasseur de primes étaient absorbés par le tapis de luxe. Un crocodile empaillé était enroulé sur lui-même le long du mur, sur le sol. Tout au fond de la salle, il y avait un grand bureau de bois ciré sculpté de fresques abstraites et d'idéogrammes complexes.

Un homme portant un costume un peu serré était installé dans un grand fauteuil de cuir rembourré. Il avait toutes les caractéristiques des gens d'origine de l'Afrique terrienne : la peau couleur ébène, le nez épaté, les lèvres très épaisses. Il était bien nourri, rasé de près, et son crâne à la calvitie partielle luisait sous l'éclairage des lampes électriques murales qui simulaient jusqu'au vacillement de chandelles. Ses doigts boudinés tournaient les pages d'un grand livre sans doute ancien.

- Monsieur Saunders ? demanda Spike en élevant la voix.

L'imposant personnage releva la tête, et fit un petit geste invitant le chasseur de primes à approcher.

- Bienvenue, monsieur Kannô.

- Nous avions bien rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument. J'étais juste en train de compulser un vieux bouquin de famille. Je vous en prie, venez donc vous asseoir !

Saunders rangea son livre dans un tiroir pendant que Spike approcha, et se posa sur le siège devant le bureau.

- Bien, monsieur Kannô, vous êtes donc l'intermédiaire de monsieur Yamaoka de la Capsule Corp, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est cela même, monsieur Saunders.

Le grand fauteuil grinçait sous les fesses du président de la branche martienne de la fabrique d'armes alors qu'il prit une pochette en carton posée sur le coin de la table. Il l'ouvrit, et en sortit plusieurs feuilles de papier.

- Voilà, monsieur Kannô, avant que vous ne signiez les contrats, je tiens à ce que vous les relisiez une dernière fois.

- J'ai confiance, mais si vous insistez…

Et le chasseur de primes se mit à regarder les documents un par un. En tête du Centre de Recherches, diverses clauses plus ou moins précises, des noms de nouvelles armes dont il n'avait même pas idée de l'existence… Il simulait l'intérêt devant toute cette débauche d'informations, lorsque son sourire se crispa quand un duplicata de sa licence officielle de chasseur de primes avec sa photo lui glissa entre les phalanges. Il s'arrêta de feuilleter, releva lentement la tête. Saunders le regardait toujours.

- Eh bien, quelque chose n'est pas conforme, monsieur Kannô ?

Spike sortit de la liasse le duplicata et le posa sur le bois ciré.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cette clause figure sur l'exemplaire de mon patron.

- Tout dépend de qui est votre patron. S'agissait-il bien de monsieur Yamaoka ? Je suppose que non, monsieur Kannô, ou devrais-je dire « monsieur… Spiegel ».

- Lui-même, monsieur Saunders.

- Sérieusement, monsieur Spiegel, qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? Je connaissais votre véritable identité avant même l'instant où vous avez posé le pied sur Néo-Louisiane.

Spike sentit son sourire ironique faire remonter ses commissures. Saunders, lui, ne souriait pas du tout.

- Il y avait deux cas de figure, mon vieux. Ou bien vous n'étiez pas proche de votre fille unique pour une raison X ou Y, auquel cas vous n'aviez rien à cirer de sa disparition et vous ne me connaissiez pas, ou bien au contraire, vous l'aimiez beaucoup et elle vous le rendait, et dans ce cas-là, c'est vous qui lui avez dit de me suivre.

- Loé était ma fille unique, monsieur Spiegel. Depuis la mort de ma femme, elle restait ma seule famille. Et vous l'avez abattue.

- Je sens que je vais pleurer. Ce sont les risques de son sale boulot. D'ailleurs, pour votre information, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tuée.

Les yeux de Saunders s'injectèrent de sang. Il frappa sur la table des deux mains et se leva de son siège.

- Alors c'est qui ? hurla-t-il.

- Cobra, le pirate de l'espace.

- Cobra ? Mais… il s'est fait avoir il y a des années !

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant, Saunders. Ce canular ne trompe plus personne. Cobra n'est pas mort, il a juste changé de visage pour prendre sa retraite, mais a finalement réintégré le milieu. La police de l'espace est au courant, la plupart des syndicats criminels sont au courant, peut-être que si vous étiez un peu plus au fait, vous l'auriez su vous aussi.

Saunders se rassit lentement, et son souffle ralentit progressivement.

- Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est que vous avez ordonné à votre fille de me capturer. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, monsieur Spiegel. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que pour la première fois de votre vie, vous allez vous rendre vraiment utile.

- Je ne vous ai pas attendu pour me rendre utile, Saunders.

- Oh, j'imagine que vous allez me sortir le couplet comme quoi vous traquez la racaille de l'univers, celle dont la police de l'espace ne peut s'occuper. Mais moi, je vais vous consacrer à une Cause. Une Grande Cause, avec un G et un C majuscules.

- Par « consacrer », vous voulez dire quoi ? « Sacrifier » ? « Entuber » ?

Le chasseur de primes continuait à se montrer cynique, or il sentit quelque chose tiquer au plus profond de lui-même. Son instinct lui murmurait qu'un danger inattendu le menaçait. L'autre continuait :

- Oh, pourquoi tant d'étroitesse d'esprit, monsieur Spiegel ? Il ne s'agit pas d'un sacrifice ou d'un… enfin, ce que vous dites. Voyez plutôt cela comme… le respect d'une grande tradition ancestrale.

- « Tradition », hein ? Vous êtes plutôt du genre à rester attaché aux anciennes coutumes… J'avais remarqué que vous aviez des armes très vieux jeu.

- Nous sommes soucieux des traditions, monsieur Spiegel.

C'est à ce moment précis que Spike comprit ce qui le dérangeait depuis quelques minutes. Un lointain bourdonnement faisait vrombir ses tympans, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait jusqu'alors, ce n'était pas l'ambiance de l'extérieur de la tour, mais ses tempes. L'atmosphère était devenue très lourde.

_Merde… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

Saunders s'était levé, et marcha lentement de long en large. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa voix était de moins en moins perceptible.

- Nous ne sommes que d'humbles serviteurs, monsieur Spiegel. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensiez trouver ici, mais quoi que ce soit, cela est bien en deçà de la vérité.

- La… la vérité ?

- Croyez-vous en Dieu, monsieur Spiegel ? demanda de but en blanc l'industriel.

La question laissa le chasseur de primes perplexe.

- Ce dont en quoi je crois n'a pas d'importance.

- C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Que vous puissiez croire en Dieu ou pas n'a aucune importance. C'est même complètement dérisoire, voire même pathétique. Que connaissez-vous vraiment de notre dimension, monsieur Spiegel ? Les routes principales d'une colonie à l'autre ? Les planètes colonisées, après cinq mille ans d'Histoire ? Mais, mon pauvre ami, nous ne sommes que poussière insignifiante, comparé à _eux_.

Spike essaya de se lever à son tour, mais n'y arriva pas. Ses jambes refusèrent de faire le moindre effort.

_Putain, cette ordure m'a drogué !_

- « Eux » ? De qui vous parlez ? ânonna-t-il.

- Des vrais concepteurs de notre univers. De ceux à qui nous devons le plus grand respect, si ce n'est l'obéissance absolue. Ceux à qui nous devons tout.

Les yeux du chasseur de primes s'écarquillèrent. Il sentit son front se couvrir de sueur. La chaleur était étouffante. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Le visage de Saunders était en train de changer. Il se couvrait peu à peu d'écailles.

- L'univers n'est pas du tout tel que vous pensez le connaître, monsieur Spiegel. Et votre esprit est bien trop étriqué pour connaître la vérité vraie. Même le mien est aussi limité, en fait je crois qu'aucun humain ne sera jamais capable d'appréhender la vérité, encore moins de la supporter.

La voix de Saunders était rocailleuse, et des gargouillis résonnaient du fond de sa gorge. Sa tête était maintenant celle d'un énorme poisson aux écailles verdâtres. Spike essaya de sortir son arme, il réussit seulement à s'effondrer sur le tapis, juste devant le crocodile empaillé. Il sursauta avec un cri de frayeur en voyant l'animal cligner des yeux et ouvrir lentement la gueule.

- Rampe donc, misérable assassin. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que toi et les autres élus soyez sacrifiés selon les traditions. Ma fille ne sera pas partie pour rien !

Spike était maintenant allongé sur le dos. Il ne vit plus qu'une grossière caricature d'hybride mi-homme, mi-poisson. Les yeux globuleux de la créature le fixaient sans ciller. Saunders se pencha en avant vers le chasseur de primes, mais un claquement sourd et étouffé retentit, et le monstre fut brutalement catapulté en arrière.

- Tiens bon, fils !

En tournant la tête sur le côté, Spike reconnut la lourde silhouette de Jet. Il le vit prendre une statuette, et la balancer contre la vitre. La paroi de verre vola en éclats, et l'air frais envahit la pièce. Jet agrippa son compère sous les aisselles, l'aida à se relever.

- Oh… merde, mais que…

- C'est du gaz, Spike ! Ed a remarqué que le système d'aération du dernier étage était truffé d'un gaz volatile hallucinogène.

C'est alors que Spike remarqua le corps du père Saunders. Celui-ci était redevenu lui-même, si l'on exceptait le grand cratère qui ornait désormais son front.

- En pleine poire ! Tu l'as pas loupé !

- Dépêchons-nous, faut qu'on se tire d'ici. La sécurité va arriver !

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était terminé. La milice locale était en train de fouiller tout le bâtiment à la recherche du meurtrier, bientôt toute la sécurité de la colonie allait partir à la recherche de Spike et Jet… mais les deux compères avaient déjà quitté la base à bord de leurs vaisseaux, et le _Bebop_ s'apprêtait à franchir la Gate spatiale, et donc échapper définitivement à l'influence martienne.

Spike finissait son troisième café, et avait complètement repris ses esprits. Il s'installa en face de Jet, sur l'un des divans de la cabine de détente.

- Quelle galère ! Merci pour le coup de main !

- De rien, mon petit pote.

- Comment t'as eu l'idée de venir me retrouver ?

- Pendant que tu étais parti, Ed a fait des recherches sur ta proie.

- Un sacré gros poisson, si j'en crois la poissonnerie ! s'exclama la préadolescente en bondissant sur le canapé.

Les deux baroudeurs tentèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas prêter attention à Ed qui se mit à courir dans tous les sens en imitant un dauphin.

- En fait de poisson, c'est un sacré requin. Ce Saunders a apparemment trempé dans des histoires plutôt louches. On lui a attribué notamment plusieurs disparitions de personnes variées il y a déjà quelques décennies, principalement des jeunes femmes.

- J'imagine qu'il était novice dans son ordre à ce moment. Cobra avait raison, il s'agit bel et bien d'une secte. Saunders m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Et donc, ne te voyant pas revenir, je t'ai suivi.

- Je reconnais avoir un peu flâné avant de me rendre à son bureau, mais ça ne te ressemble pas de t'inquiéter aussi vite !

- J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter quand j'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois, mais tu ne répondais pas !

- Ah ouais ? Mon communicateur n'a pas sonné une seule fois.

Ed s'arrêta net devant Spike. Accroupie, les mains et les pieds posés sur le sol, elle fit silence trois longues secondes, puis éclata :

- Allo, allo ? Y a quelqu'un au bout du fil ? Non, parce que le fil est coupé ! Toute la zone est soumise à un brouillage pour éviter les interceptions de hackers de la haute finance, et la tour de Saunders est tapissée de plaques réfléchissantes. Aucune onde ne peut y entrer autrement que par les lignes de téléphone sécurisées !

Et elle repartit de plus belle à sa course folle, poursuivant Ein, le Welsh Corgi de l'équipage, en aboyant. Le jeune chasseur de primes eut un petit soupir d'agacement. Jet, de son côté, compulsait les dossiers qu'ils avaient récupérés en vitesse chez l'industriel.

- On dirait que l'autre comique au bras laser avait raison sur un autre point : tu n'es pas le seul à t'être fait tirer le portrait par ces gens-là. Regarde !

Spike examina une par une les cinq photographies. En dehors de la sienne, il ne reconnut personne. Un jeune homme, une jeune femme… les clichés étaient en noir et blanc, vraisemblablement développés avec un appareil similaire à celui qui avait pris la photo de lui qu'avait porté Loé Saunders.

- On a un moyen de remonter à la source ?

- Je ne crois pas, Spike. Ces gens-là ne sont pas des amateurs. Aucun nom précis de lieu, ni de personne. On a eu un de leurs pontes, seulement.

- Ouais, et si ça se trouve, sous ses airs de PDG, ce vieux crabe n'était qu'un pion.

- Remarque, il y a toujours la solution de la filature. Si l'on arrive à retrouver l'un ou l'autre des futurs « élus », on devrait pouvoir croiser d'autres rigolos de cette secte.

- Pas bête. Et comment on retrouve ces futurs heureux gagnants ?

Le grand homme au bras d'acier tendit le cou vers la hacker.

- Ed ? Tu peux nous retrouver ces gens-là ?

Immédiatement, la gamine se précipita à quatre pattes jusque sur la table basse. Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux, loucha sur chaque cliché, et se jeta sur son ordinateur portable qui traînait dans un coin. Elle pianota furieusement sur son clavier avec ses orteils, et sauta de joie quelques secondes plus tard.

- A y est ! On y est ! Regardez, regardez donc ! Cela vient des services de police !

Spike et Jet se penchèrent à leur tour sur l'écran plat. Le grand gaillard fit la grimace.

- Deux d'un coup… et il y a une certaine ressemblance. À mon avis, ils sont parents.

- Frères, ou cousins, c'est très probable. Que dit leur déposition ?

- Rien, m'sieur ! répondit Ed. Si vous lisez les observations du policier, vous verrez qu'ils n'ont pas pris de déposition ! Ils ont trouvé ces deux-là en pleine campagne ! Leur voiture a percuté le premier, et le second était trop choqué pour parler !

- Attends… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? « Multiples sévices », « signes cabalistiques tracés sur la peau… » On dirait qu'ils ont déjà été en contact avec cette secte.

- Raison de plus qu'on se dépêche, ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là. Ed, tu peux me dire où ils se trouvent ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si on les trouvera dans le commissariat ! Vous avez vu le rapport ? Ils ont été confiés aux, je cite : « personnes compétentes habituelles » ! Et comme il s'agit d'un commissariat de quartier, ils n'ont pas dû beaucoup se bouger du côté administratif !

- Pas moyen de savoir, donc, qui sont ces « personnes compétentes ». À moins de se rendre sur place. Où est-ce que ça se trouve, Ed ?

La préadolescente s'allongea sur le dos, et retapa sur le clavier, ses dix doigts voltigeaient à une allure extraordinaire. Une barre de chargement défila, jusqu'à ce que…

- Le voici, le voilà ! Le monde où a été faite cette déposition !

- Hé, c'est une planète vachement démodée, non ?

- En effet ! La technologie est équivalente à celle du début de l'entre-deux guerres mondiales du vingtième siècle de la Vieille Terre ! Tout comme les appareils qui ont pris ces photos !

- Mais… si c'est une planète si vieux jeu, comment peut-elle nous apparaître, ici ? Technologiquement, c'est à peine s'ils savent voler ! Alors les voyages spatiaux…

- Dans l'Afrique de la Vieille Terre, il y avait des tribus de bushmen qui vivaient de manière primitive, dans des cases, et devaient chasser à l'arc et aux flèches pour se nourrir, alors que les habitants d'Europe et d'Amérique s'étouffaient de hamburgers vendus dans des fast-foods ! s'écria Ed.

- Les bushmen n'étaient qu'une tribu, un peuple isolé dans une partie désertique d'un continent sous-développé. Là, on parle d'une planète entière !

- Et après ? Tout n'est qu'une question d'échelle ! L'Homme a colonisé l'espace, il peut y avoir une planète isolée qui n'intéresse personne, et qui se suffit à elle-même ! Leur niveau technologique est inférieur à la moyenne, ça ne les empêche pas de vivre heureux, et nous pouvons avoir accès à des données les concernant ! La condition est que les aires d'atterrissage sont rares et discrètes. En fait, vous n'aurez pas le droit d'utiliser le _Bebop_, encore moins les chasseurs ! La seule entorse au règlement à peu près tolérée, c'est les communicateurs, et encore faut-ils qu'ils soient discrets !

Heureuse de son explication, Ed bondit encore sur le chien. Jet et Spike se regardèrent.

- Bon. Jet, t'as gardé ton costume ?


	7. 6 - Silent Will

"29 mars,

"Aujourd'hui, de grand matin, il s'est passé quelque chose de plutôt inhabituel. La police est venue, avec deux personnes inconnues, deux frères, plus précisément. Bien sûr, ceci est notre pain quotidien, notre hospice accueille précisément les gens dont personne ne veut, pas même les hôpitaux. Quelque chose de déjà plus étonnant, la manière dont les gens d'armes les ont trouvés. Alors qu'ils revenaient d'une tournée entre ici et le petit bourg d'à côté, l'un de ces deux inconnus, le plus âgé, a déboulé sur la route, et en raison de la chaussée mouillée, le conducteur n'a pas pu freiner à temps pour l'éviter.

"Sœur Helen l'a examiné. Il a été bien secoué, mais il devrait heureusement s'en remettre. Aux alentours de midi, il a repris connaissance, et même s'il n'a pu qu'articuler quelques monosyllabes, il semblait lucide, et avait la force de remuer un peu les orteils et le pouce. Son frère cadet m'a dit qu'il avait vingt ans. Il est donc au mieux de sa forme, et devrait s'en remettre sans trop de difficultés.

"J'en viens maintenant à la partie vraiment « inhabituelle » du récit : les circonstances exactes de leur apparition dans l'hospice. Si j'en crois ce que m'a dit le policier – et je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas menti – ils ont trouvé ces deux oiseaux-là en rase campagne, la nuit dernière, alors que l'orage battait son plein. Ils étaient en cavale, en train de craindre des poursuivants, et complètement nus par-dessus le marché. On a pu leur trouver des vêtements convenables. Encore qu'il a fallu au cadet une bonne heure pour se laver, et il en a été de même pour Sœur Helen quand elle a pris soin du blessé. Ils étaient tous deux recouverts de signes cabalistiques tracés à l'encre sur tout le corps !"

Horo reposa sa plume, et réfléchit à la scène qu'elle avait vécue le matin même, afin de se remémorer tous les détails. Pensivement, elle recopia de mémoire quelques-uns des dessins les plus faciles à se souvenir.

"Ces symboles me sont inconnus, et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'y lire quelque chose de familier. Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une suite de formules reliées à une divinité. Probablement un dieu ou une déesse. Sans doute pas apparenté à moi, mais bien un être divin. Après tout, j'ai beau être la Sage Louve de Yoitsu, je ne connais pas chaque dieu de cet univers par son petit nom. Et j'ai l'impression que le frère encore conscient, le plus jeune des deux, ne se confiera pas facilement."

La déesse voulut alors penser à quelque chose qui lui était plus agréable.

"Son explication a été ponctuée de nombreux petits mensonges, mais je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu tout déballer à la première inconnue, ce que je comprends très bien. D'abord, il m'a dit son nom, Alphonse Elric. C'est un petit jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, à peine aussi grand que moi, qui ne suis déjà pas bien haute par rapport à la moyenne des mortelles. Pour le moment, il est encore en état de choc, mais je suppose qu'en temps normal, c'est quelqu'un de timide, un peu maladroit, mais au grand cœur. Et puis, il a un beau visage qui peut être très souriant, de grands yeux bleus sous une belle chevelure de blé. Il me plaît. Il est en admiration permanente devant Edward, son frère aîné. Si j'en crois ses dires – qui sont authentiques – celui-ci a traversé des épreuves inimaginables pour lui venir en aide. Là, il n'a pas précisé les circonstances exactes, mais je n'ai pas insisté. J'aurais pu profiter de sa faiblesse pour le pousser à parler, par la séduction ou la menace, mais c'eût été indigne de moi.

"Edward est un peu plus grand. Son visage a des traits plus durcis. Bien sûr, il est encore en convalescence, j'imagine qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à rire. Il a de grands yeux aussi dorés que ses longs cheveux noués. Légèrement plus grand qu'Alphonse, il a manifestement un vécu plus pénible encore. D'après Alphonse, étant l'aîné, Edward a une pression deux fois plus importante. Il se sent responsable – les deux jeunes gens se sont retrouvés orphelins de mère et abandonnés par leur père il y a déjà des années. Même s'ils sont aux portes de la majorité, ils ont gardé la même relation de complicité un peu enfantine qu'ils ont toujours eue.

"J'aimerais quand même parler à nouveau à Alphonse. Déjà, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ces deux-là, et pourquoi ils ont fini ici recouverts de pictogrammes des Anciens Dieux. Et puis… je dois avouer qu'il ne me déplaît pas. Autant le dire tout de suite, il ne va pas supplanter immédiatement le souvenir de James."

Horo releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la salle commune. C'était un petit garçon brun, vêtu d'un pull rouge rapiécé un peu grand par-dessus son pantalon bleu. La jeune femme lui sourit.

- Salut, Phil !

- Salut, Horo !

Si la jeune fille cachait sa divinité sous ses habits et son couvre-chef, elle n'estimait avoir aucune raison d'en faire autant pour son nom. Et si elle n'avait qu'un intérêt mitigé pour les mortels à l'âge adulte à quelques exceptions près, elle aimait beaucoup les enfants. Celui-ci était arrivé à l'hospice trois semaines plus tôt, et avait maintenant pris ses marques.

- T'écris encore dans ton journal ?

- Mais oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me permet de me souvenir de certaines choses. Tu sais, beaucoup de gens tiennent un journal intime, comme ça. C'est un moyen de ne pas perdre des souvenirs.

- Ah oui ! C'est comme quand on dessine ! J'adore dessiner !

- Je sais, et j'aime bien tes dessins. Quand tu as fait l'hospice, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu.

Bien sûr, elle ne le pensait pas sincèrement, mais comme le petit garçon n'avait pas encore acquis la faculté de déceler les petits mensonges bien dissimulés, tout allait bien.

- Je peux dessiner près de toi ?

- Oui, à condition que tu n'essaies pas de lire dans mon journal ! répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oh, mais non ! C'est un secret, et les secrets, faut pas les dire ou les voler !

Et Phil s'installa sur un coin de la grande table où était assise Horo. La déesse reprit la rédaction.

"Ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est les signes cabalistiques eux-mêmes dont les deux frères étaient recouverts. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis qu'ils cachent quelque chose de particulièrement retors. Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais j'ai un pressentiment plutôt prononcé. Déjà, j'ai remarqué que les mortels deviennent de plus en plus nerveux, d'une manière générale. La Grande Guerre a marqué profondément les esprits, même de ce côté-ci de l'océan, où rien n'est arrivé. Bien sûr, pour la plupart des habitants de ce continent, en particulier ceux de la Cité des Anges de l'ouest, ça n'a aucune importance, mais dans cette ville, de nombreux habitants du Vieux Monde ont fui la guerre pour s'installer ici. Et la fin des combats n'a pas empêché l'arrivée de nouvelles familles pour autant. En fait, j'ai l'impression que la Grande Guerre n'est pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire. Quelque chose de bien plus marquant est en train de se préparer de l'autre côté de l'océan, je le sens."

La jeune fille posa sa plume, voulut souffler un peu, et penser à autre chose de moins désespérant. Pour une fois qu'elle avait enfin de quoi se remonter un peu le moral, avec l'apparition de ces deux curieux frères… C'est alors que son regard tomba sur la feuille de papier blanc sur laquelle Phil était en train de dessiner, et sur l'étrange symbole qui y figurait. L'enfant s'appliquer à tracer une étoile à cinq branches, inégales et légèrement courbées, au centre de laquelle il y avait un œil à la pupille traversée par une flamme verticale. Horo n'y voyait pas une signification malsaine, mais voulait savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce signe, Phil ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste qu'il me protège. Je me sens bien quand je dessine cette étoile. C'est un signe magique qui repousse les forces du Mal.

Horo ne sentit pas ses oreilles bouger sous son bonnet. Le petit garçon disait la vérité, ou du moins il en était persuadé.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est Howie qui me l'a appris.

- Howie ? Qui est Howie ?

- C'est le monsieur triste.

- Le monsieur triste ?

Phil parut hésiter.

- Tu ne me croiras pas.

- Dis toujours.

- Tu… tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ?

- Je te promets que non.

Après une courte inspiration, l'enfant raconta :

- Une nuit, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. J'étais dans un bureau, en train de jouer sur la moquette avec des petites voitures. Je sais que c'était un bureau parce qu'il y avait des tas de livres dans les armoires. Il y avait un monsieur assis à la table.

- Le monsieur triste ?

- Oui. Il était grand, mince, et avait l'air triste. Il m'a dit « Bonjour, je m'appelle Howie ». Je lui ai dit « Bonjour, Howie ! ». Il m'a ensuite dit « Phil, il va se passer quelque chose d'horrible ». J'ai fait « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est horrible ? ». Alors… il m'a parlé d'un… un truc… un machin… Il a prononcé un nom, mais c'était un mot difficile, je l'ai oublié.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il avait vraiment l'air triste en en parlant ?

- Oui, et il avait peur, aussi. Il disait que c'était très grand, et très ancien, je crois. Plus grave que toutes les guerres, toutes les tempêtes. Et alors, il m'a dit de venir voir près de lui. Il m'a montré un livre, et dans ce livre, il y avait ce signe. Il m'a expliqué que si je me sentais en danger, il fallait que je fasse ce dessin et que je le brandisse bien haut. Il a dit que ça veut dire « dehors, les monstres ! »

- Et donc, ça les fait fuir, comprit la déesse, songeuse. Mais pourquoi tu dessines ça, maintenant ? Tu as peur des monstres ?

- Ben… John, et Michael, et Carrie, ils disent que les deux grands blonds qui sont arrivés ce matin ont été capturés par le Diable, et que le Diable va venir les chercher !

- Et tu as peur du Diable, Phil ?

- Non ! Je ne crois pas au Diable ! Et puis, d'ailleurs, le Diable, il est en Enfer, et il ne peut pas en sortir ! Mais le vieux Tom, le pêcheur… il m'a dit que, quand il était enfant, il habitait dans une ville où il y avait des poissons géants qui pouvaient quitter l'eau pour aller sur la terre, se déguiser en gens normaux, et enlever les enfants !

- Alors, tu ne crois pas au Diable, mais tu crois en ces hommes-poissons ?

- J'ai peur, Horo… les deux grands frères, ils ont l'air gentils. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Alors, je dessine une étoile magique pour protéger celui qui est blessé.

Horo sourit, s'installa près de Phil.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu le Diable, et je n'ai jamais vu de ces hommes-poissons, et pourtant j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Non, en fait, les deux blessés ont été juste piégés par des gens fous, mais complètement normaux. Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine d'être un monstre pour faire du mal aux autres. Les monstres n'existent pas. Et ceux qui sont dans les livres, c'est seulement pour rire. Bien sûr, il existe des gens méchants, et c'est pour l'expliquer aux enfants qu'il y a des histoires avec des monstres qui n'existent pas.

- Tu veux dire que… le Grand Méchant Loup du _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ n'existe pas ?

Devant l'ironie de la situation, la Sage Louve de Yoitsu dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle répondit juste :

- Les loups ne quittent jamais leurs forêts, ils n'osent pas se rendre en ville, ils ont bien trop peur. Et celui qui a écrit cette histoire voulait juste dire aux enfants qu'il ne faut jamais se promener tout seul dans les lieux inconnus, et ne jamais, jamais parler aux étrangers. Même s'ils ne ressemblent pas à des loups, ils peuvent être aussi dangereux, tu comprends ? Ici, je te garantis que tu ne risques rien.

Le jeune Phil avait l'air un peu moins inquiet, mais semblait toujours triste.

- J'ai de la peine pour le moins blessé. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il perde son frère !

- Détends-toi, Phil. Je suis allé encore les voir, il y a une heure. Il va s'en sortir. Dans quelques jours, il sera rétabli, et pourra s'en aller. D'ailleurs, je vais aller vérifier que tout va bien. En attendant, toi, tu devrais aller dormir, maintenant.

Sans un mot, l'enfant se leva et prit son dessin tandis qu'elle rangea son journal dans la poche de son gilet. Ils firent quelques pas ensemble, main dans la main, jusqu'au dortoir des petits. Les autres enfants dormaient profondément. Horo fouilla dans un placard, et en sortit un pyjama grenouillère.

- Tiens, change-toi pendant que je vais à l'infirmerie. Je reviens dans quelques minutes pour te dire bonne nuit, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Hé, tu pourras lui donner ça ?

Phil tendit à la jeune femme la feuille de papier avec le dessin d'étoile.

- Je voudrais pouvoir le protéger ! Dis, tu pourras l'accrocher au-dessus de son lit ?

- Tu ne préfères pas le garder pour toi ?

- J'en ferai un autre pour moi !

Horo eut un sourire attendri.

- D'accord, je le donnerai à Alphonse.

Pendant que Phil commençait à se déshabiller, la jeune femme se rendit à un autre étage de l'hospice. L'infirmerie n'était pas très grande, mais bien tenue par Sœur Helen, une femme mûre à la peau noire, et aux grands yeux sombres et bienveillants.

- Alors, comment ça se déroule ?

- Vous voulez les voir ? Allez-y.

Horo entra dans la pièce où quatre lits étaient disposés le long des murs. Alphonse Elric était assis sur un tabouret, l'air très anxieux, ne quittant pas des yeux son grand frère Edward. L'Alchimiste d'Acier avait le crâne entouré de bandages, ainsi que l'épaule droite. Il respirait faiblement, mais régulièrement. Horo prit une chaise et se plaça aux côtés du cadet.

- Il a l'air plutôt solide, il va s'en sortir.

- Je crois, oui, mademoiselle.

- « Horo ». Appelez-moi donc Horo.

Le jeune Alphonse eut une moue gênée.

- Made… enfin, Horo, je ne vous ai pas remercié pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous.

- C'est notre travail.

- Nous devrions… nous devrions peut-être rentrer chez nous ? Nous habitons cette ville, mais dans un quartier un peu éloigné.

- Vous êtes si pressé de partir ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous attirer des ennuis.

- Avec la police ? Ne me faites pas rire, ils sont trop occupés pour venir nous embêter ! S'ils vous ont amenés ici, c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas fichés chez eux comme bandits dans ce pays, et dans ce cas, cela ne les regarde pas.

Un petit temps de silence, que la déesse rompit.

- Vous l'aimez vraiment beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

- Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, c'est tout juste si nous ne formons pas une seule et même personne.

Edward remua un peu dans son lit, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Horo se releva.

- Avant de partir, je voudrais juste faire quelque chose.

Et elle accrocha au-dessus du lit du jeune homme à l'aide de punaises le dessin de Phil.

- C'est un petit pensionnaire qui a fait ça pour lui. Ce sera sa bonne étoile.

- Oh, c'est gentil.

- Vous ne voulez pas sortir un peu, vous aérer ?

- Peut-être qu'il allait se confier au cours d'une petite promenade ? Les espoirs de la déesse furent vite réduits à néant lorsqu'il répondit avec un sourire gêné :

- Non, je préfère rester ici tant qu'il n'est pas clairement tiré d'affaire. Ma place est auprès de lui.

- Comme vous voudrez. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais aller me coucher.

- On se revoit demain, alors. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit.

La Sage Louve de Yoitsu quitta la pièce. Sœur Helen l'aborda dans le couloir.

- Horo ?

- Oui, ma sœur ?

- Puis-je vous parler dans un lieu plus discret ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, et les deux femmes se retirèrent dans la petite chapelle du bâtiment. Sœur Helen regarda Horo avec gravité.

- Je vous avouerai, et puisse le Seigneur me pardonner, que je n'ai pas la conscience entièrement tranquille.

- Vous avez peur ? De l'un ou de l'autre ?

- Ma parole, je ne sais pas.

- Ma sœur, je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais très douée pour percer à jour les sentiments des gens, et chaque fois que vous m'avez demandé mon avis, ça s'est bien vérifié, non ?

- Il est vrai. Je ne sais pas si c'est Dieu ou quelqu'un d'autre qui a eu son influence sur vous, mais il m'est clairement apparu que vous avez un don pour voir la vérité.

- Si vous avez toujours confiance en mon jugement, je vous prie de me croire quand je dis que vous n'avez rien à craindre d'eux. Aucun vil sentiment ne m'est apparu vis-à-vis d'Alphonse, le plus jeune.

- Je le crois honnête, moi aussi. Il est dévoué à son grand frère. Mais ce dernier… j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui.

- Moi non plus. Peut-être qu'il mène son frère par le bout du nez, et peut-être pas. Dans le fond, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très différent.

- Je suis d'accord, Horo, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. Ces signes blasphématoires qu'on leur a dessiné sur tout le corps ne me disent rien qui vaille. En fait, quand j'ai administré les premiers soins sur Edward, j'en ai profité pour en recopier quelques-uns sur une feuille de papier. Le Seigneur puisse excuser mon indiscrétion, mais cela me paraissait nécessaire.

- J'imagine que votre Seigneur ne verra pas d'inconvénient à vous intéresser à des choses concrètes.

Le ton de cette remarque fit tiquer la religieuse.

- C'est la seule chose que je puisse vous reprocher, ma fille. Votre manque de foi conjugué à ce petit mépris envers les croyances des autres.

_Si seulement tu savais à qui tu parles, cocotte ! Tu oublierais bien vite ton Dieu…_

- Enfin, reprenons. En début d'après-midi, je suis allée voir le pasteur Dwayne, pour qu'il consulte un peu les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de la cathédrale du district – elles sont très complètes. Un coursier m'a apporté sa réponse juste avant le dîner. Je vous lis les passages qui concernent Edward :

La femme sortit un pli de sa poche et toussota.

- « Après consultation de nos livres concernant les savoirs occultes et les rituels impies, il apparaît que la personne que vous avez recueillie a été victime des agissements d'une secte. Ils ont organisé une cérémonie occulte au cours de laquelle ils espéraient effectuer un transfert : selon leurs croyances, les signes qu'ils ont tracé sur la peau de leur victime ont pour fonction de capturer une énergie surnaturelle très élevée pour la canaliser et la transférer dans une autre personne. L'origine de cette catégorie-là de symboles serait haïtienne. Beaucoup de courants spirituels païens ont la vie dure dans cette partie du monde. »

Sœur Helen rangea la lettre.

- Vous comprenez ce qui me préoccupe, à présent ? Des fanatiques sont probablement à la poursuite de ces deux jeunes gens.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda la déesse avec une petite moue irritée.

- Je devine que vous ne serez pas d'accord avec moi, ma fille, et cela me dérange au moins autant que vous, mais avant de protester, réfléchissez un peu : vaut-il mieux risquer la vie de deux parfaits inconnus, ou la sécurité de tout l'hospice ?

Intérieurement, Horo donna rapidement raison à la nonne. Elle reprit rapidement sa position d'objectivité divine et son instinct animal confirma : le danger était plus grand pour tous les infirmes et les enfants tant que les frères Elric étaient parmi eux.

- Alphonse a suggéré qu'ils rentrent chez eux une fois Edward tiré d'affaire. Ils vivent dans cette grande ville. Une fois remis, je suis certaine qu'ils sauront prendre leurs dispositions pour ne pas se faire prendre une deuxième fois. Cette ville est très peuplée, je doute que leurs ravisseurs puissent les retrouver. Et dans le cas contraire… autant qu'ils n'amènent pas le malheur ici, en effet.

- Je suis sincèrement heureuse de vous voir de mon avis, ma fille. Cependant, j'imagine qu'ils peuvent rester ici encore un jour ou deux, leurs bourreaux ne les retrouveront pas de sitôt. La Grosse Pomme porte bien son nom, et tant qu'ils ne s'aventurent pas trop loin, il y a peu de chance qu'ils se fassent repérer.

- Sauf si ces fanatiques ont des hommes dans toute la ville, mais bon, avec des « si »…

- Que Dieu m'absolve de vous demander à recourir à de tels procédés, mais pensez-vous pouvoir interroger discrètement Alphonse ? Que nous en sachions un peu plus sur ces fanatiques ? S'il s'agit d'une insidieuse menace, notre devoir est d'avertir le pasteur Dwayne et ses confrères afin qu'ils tuent le démon dans l'œuf.

- Vous voulez que je joue la carte de la séduction ? Je comptais justement la mettre sur table, ma sœur. Cependant, je commence à le trouver sympathique, sincèrement, et je ne voudrais pas le mettre dans une situation embarrassante trop rapidement.

- Faites comme bon vous semblera, tant que lui ne se sente pas agressé ou trompé. Et rappelez-vous que c'est pour une noble cause même si vous ne croyez pas en Dieu, tant que vous êtes parmi nous, votre devoir est de protéger les faibles des pécheurs.

Sur ces paroles, Horo quitta la chapelle et retourna au dortoir. Phil était dans son lit en train de lire un livre d'images.

- Tiens, je ne le connais pas, celui-là. Comment il s'appelle ?

- C'est « Le Voyageur ». C'est l'histoire d'un explorateur à moto qui voyage à travers des mondes qu'il ne connaît pas pour retrouver son amoureuse ! J'aimerais être comme lui, il a fière allure !

Sur la couverture, on pouvait voir un grand gaillard blond avec une immense épée enroulée de bandelettes sur l'épaule, le visage masqué par une écharpe rouge, debout devant une motocyclette futuriste.

- Là, il vient de sortir d'un carnaval de fous, et il a rencontré une fille qui veut aussi rentrer chez elle.

Quand elle jeta un œil dans le livre, la déesse pouvait effectivement voir la scène : l'image sur la page entière montrait l'explorateur sur sa monture d'acier en train d'inviter une jeune fille à le suivre. Cette dernière était vêtue d'un kimono rose des pays cathaysiens. La légende disait « Monte ! »

- J'espère qu'il retrouvera sa femme, se dit Phil à haute voix, l'air songeur.

- Oh, un chevalier balaise comme lui, j'en suis certaine ! Mais tu le sauras demain.

Horo prit délicatement le livre, le referma et le rangea dans une armoire.

- Il est temps de dormir. J'ai accroché ton dessin sur le mur au-dessus du lit d'Edward. Comme ça, s'il y a vraiment un monstre qui vient le chercher, il s'enfuira à toute allure !

- Super ! Merci ! Dis, tu peux chanter quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'aime quand tu chantes.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise qu'elle amena près du lit.

- Maintenant, allonge-toi, et ferme les yeux.

Phil obéit docilement, et la Sage Louve de Yoitsu chanta d'une voix douce :

_Une lumière orange brûle et fond haut dans les cieux,_

_Des éclats brillent dans tes yeux._

_Les murs froids et ternes et les longs soupirs sans fin._

_Me laissent quand tu tiens ma main._

_Je n'aurais jamais su si tu ne m'avais montré_

_Que j'avais des ailes pour voler._

_Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, ces bras vont se briser,_

_Donc je pars_

_Ne me regarde pas tomber._

_Je revois les jours enchantés_

_Ton sourire chasse les nuages_

_Nos souvenirs constituent un assemblage_

_Brillant de mille feux dans la nuitée._

_La vie, éphémère, passe plus vite qu'un éclair_

_Mais la joie reste au milieu._

_Tu es dans mon cœur même s'il n'est pas à moi,_

_Souviens-toi…_

_Ce n'est pas un adieu._

Horo se détourna de la fenêtre, et sourit en voyant que Phil était déjà profondément endormi. Elle lui fit une petite bise sur le front, et s'éclipsa sans bruit de la chambre.

Revenant au réfectoire, elle reprit sa rédaction quotidienne.

"Je viens d'apprendre que Sœur Helen s'interroge également sur les agissements des rigolos qui ont pu infliger un tel traitement aux deux frères Elric. Elle m'a demandé d'investiguer discrètement auprès d'Alphonse. Va-t-elle faire de même auprès d'Edward ? Ou bien ce sera à moi de le faire ? Qu'importe, elle a raison, autant qu'on en sache le plus possible. Si c'est effectivement un autre dieu qui décide de faire une promenade sur cette planète, ce sera une bonne occasion de développer un peu ma culture théologique. Et comme je ne connais aucun dieu bienveillant dont les adeptes se livrent à des rituels violents, je suppose que c'est une divinité malfaisante du point de vue des mortels.

"Le défi va être de taille. Et plus il sera grand, plus il sera intéressant à relever.

"Pour en revenir aux frères Elric, et plus particulièrement au plus jeune encore conscient, j'ignore quels sont mes sentiments, exactement. Même si sans tenir compte de ce que Sœur Helen vient de me demander, il serait peut-être temps que j'en sache davantage sur ces deux frères. Il me semble qu'ils ne sont pas non plus les premières innocentes victimes venues."


	8. 7 - Dark Corners of the City

L'atmosphère était lourde et humide, des nuages chargés d'électricité s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Les nombreux citoyens allaient et venaient entre les immenses gratte-ciels, tête baissée, sans se regarder. Aussi ne prêtaient-ils aucune attention à un individu qui, pourtant, aurait eu toutes les chances de dérouter le premier imbécile venu, pour autant qu'il pût se présenter sous sa véritable apparence.

_Tous ces pauvres fous qui vont et viennent, sans se douter du funeste destin qui les attend… Pauvres _stupidi !

Angelo du Cancer était méconnaissable. Grâce aux vêtements trouvés dans le casier du musée, il passait pour n'importe lequel des prolétaires parmi lesquels il circulait. Les habitants de la ville vaquaient à leurs occupations, rentraient chez eux, se disputaient un banc ou un passage sur un trottoir étroit. Les voitures roulaient bruyamment et klaxonnaient volontiers dès qu'un piéton faisait mine d'approcher d'un passage protégé, qu'il y eût ou non un feu de signalisation.

_Je me demande si ça vaut le coup…_

Il avait passé la journée entière à découvrir cet endroit où il avait été transporté, et à se demander ce qu'il allait faire. Ce qu'il _devait_ faire, plus exactement. Pendant quelques instants, des idées toutes plus folles les unes les autres circulèrent dans l'esprit du Chevalier d'Or. Allait-il monter sur un point en hauteur et exhorter les foules, jouer les prédicateurs pour les pousser à fuir la côte Est ? On allait très vite le faire enfermer. Devait-il désobéir aux ordres d'Athéna, et aller chercher du renfort auprès des Chevaliers d'Or de ce temps en se rendant au Sanctuaire, qui devait déjà s'y trouver ? L'idée le tenta quelques instants…

_En même temps, si ça se trouve elle a raison, et je risque de créer un paradoxe temporel. Peut-être même qu'elle peut m'en empêcher à travers le temps ? Peut-être aussi que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, un délire…_

Angelo se surprit à douter de la véracité de ce qu'il voyait. Les voyages dans le temps étaient un fantasme presque aussi vieux que celui de marcher sur la Lune. Mais si les hommes avaient réussi cet exploit-ci, pouvaient-ils vraiment braver l'un des concepts les plus absolus de l'univers dans son entier ? Peut-être pas. Et peut-être que, par conséquent, toute cette foule, tous ces buildings, tous ces véhicules n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Peut-être qu'Aphrodite lui avait collé une beigne en plein visage, que son haleine fétide de bière mêlée à sa propre consommation quotidienne avait créé une réaction en chaîne dans son cerveau, le soumettant à des fantasmes hallucinants ?

_Cela commence à faire beaucoup de « peut-être »…_

Il était si bien absorbé par ses réflexions qu'il ne vit pas arriver sur sa gauche un grand bonhomme au torse massif serré dans un pull à rayures. Le choc interrompit violemment sa marche. L'homme gronda aussitôt :

- Hé, gaffe où tu marches !

Angelo du Cancer pivota alors vers l'homme. Son regard noirâtre dissuada instantanément l'autre d'ajouter une quelconque remarque.

- Oh, je vous demande pardon, monsieur… beau temps, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Comme pour répondre, un grondement de tonnerre ébranla les cieux. L'homme, suant à grosses gouttes, fit demi-tour et s'éloigna à pas pressés. Angelo eut une petite moue méprisante.

_Au moins, ce qui est ici est suffisamment réel pour que j'éprouve des sensations._

Oui, mais était-ce vrai pour autant ? Il passa en revue ses souvenirs les plus récents : lui, autrefois grand chevalier, finalement déchu de son titre, cloîtré dans son propre palais, contraint de ne pas en bouger sous peine de subir les railleries morales, voire physiques de ses soi-disant frères d'armes, mandé par une pseudo-déesse pour une mission impossible et improbable, ballotté dans une sorte de maelstrom coloré avant de finir dans le cercueil d'une exposition tenue dans un musée de cette grande ville…

Il ne marchait plus de la même façon. Il ne respirait plus de la même façon, non plus. Depuis qu'il s'était extirpé de cette boîte, tout avait changé, il venait de s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait aucune indication sur ce qu'il devait faire précisément.

_« Suivre ma voie »_,_ tu parles !_

Aussi commençait-il à se demander s'il n'avait pas tout inventé, depuis le début. Et si c'était effectivement une grosse blague, depuis le début ? Peut-être qu'en réalité, toute cette vie au Sanctuaire n'était qu'un rêve appelé à disparaître peu à peu. La seule réalité, la seule vérité était peut-être cette immense cité, et tous ces gens neutres. Dans ce cas, y avait-il vraiment une raison de s'inquiéter plus que de convenance ? Cette « entité maléfique » faisait alors seulement partie du rêve, et n'avait rien à voir avec la grande marée. Et puis d'ailleurs, pouvait-on encore craindre une telle catastrophe, si elle n'existait que dans son imagination ?

_Hum… et si c'était ça, la « voie à suivre » ? J'ai compris ! Elle m'a envoyé dans ce monde pour se débarrasser de moi avec de belles paroles, toutes ces conneries sur ce « Mal Cosmique Ultime »… du vent ! Mais l'occasion pour moi de vivre une nouvelle vie !_

Angelo fut soudain saisi d'une bouffée bienfaisante de joie. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait libre. Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'était peut-être plus tout jeune, mais il était quand même encore assez en forme, et pourrait sans doute trouver du travail sans trop de difficulté. Après tout, l'époque et le lieu étaient encore propices à la réussite, s'il avait bien retenu ses cours d'histoire. Ce nouveau départ marquait cette journée d'une pierre blanche.

_Il faut fêter ça !_

Mais que faire ? S'enivrer de « jus de pomme » ? Il se rappela qu'en ce temps-là, sur ce continent, la vente et la consommation d'alcool étaient formellement proscrites, contrairement à la peine de mort. Aller au théâtre, ou au cinéma ? C'était une idée tentante, à condition d'avoir au moins un peu d'argent. Mais avait-il de l'argent ? En fouillant dans les poches de la veste, il trouva un portefeuille avec quelques billets. Au taux actuel, il avait de quoi passer au moins une bonne soirée et se payer une chambre pour une nuit ou deux.

_Et pour le logement permanent ? Et un emploi ? Bah, ça peut attendre demain !_

Les bars à alcool devaient être clandestins, mais les boîtes de jazz, par contre… Angelo aimait la musique, et le jazz était une de ses préférences. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps pour trouver un club. _Heaven Blues_, disait l'enseigne lumineuse. Des hommes bien habillés entraient l'un après l'autre, mais son propre costume ne faisait pas trop décalé, et le videur le laissa passer.

La salle était plongée dans la semi-obscurité, le concert avait déjà commencé. Angelo s'installa à une petite table ronde. Le groupe était composé de musiciens d'origine africaine. Le chanteur avait une voix très chaude, et prononçait les paroles de la chanson avec passion :

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Coming for to carry me home_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Coming for to carry me home_

Les autres musiciens ne faisaient rien, en dehors de l'organiste qui égrenait une mélodie un peu mélancolique. Toute la salle écoutait religieusement le _Negro Spiritual_, pas un seul spectateur n'osait même tousser. Angelo regarda distraitement le programme pour lire les noms des musiciens. Il ne reconnut que vaguement le nom du chanteur, « Louis Armstrong ».

La chanson suivante fut plus enjouée, et le public applaudit dès les premières notes. Angelo sourit béatement, buvant la musique à petites gorgées. Le chanteur reprit vite sa trompette, et se lança dans un chorus endiablé. Oui, c'était vraiment un musicien talentueux.

_Il a de l'avenir, ce garçon… si cette société accepte de lui donner sa chance._

Au bout d'une heure de concert, l'atmosphère était particulièrement lourde. Une salle mal aérée, des gens nombreux, des éclairages scéniques très vifs… il était temps d'aller respirer un peu dehors. Le chanteur annonça de sa voix chaude et rocailleuse :

- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, dix minutes de pause, le temps de se rafraîchir, de souffler un peu, et de griller une cigarette. Mais, mais, mais… ne vous éloignez pas trop !

Il y eut quelques rires, et des applaudissements. Angelo se leva, et passa dans la cour arrière. Quelques personnes y étaient déjà, en train d'échanger leurs points de vue sur tel ou tel sujet, la cigarette au bec. Dans un coin sombre, il n'y avait personne, et donc pas de fumée pour l'intoxiquer. Un éclair fendit l'obscurité nocturne, et un petit grondement lointain roula le long de l'horizon.

Angelo regarda vers les cieux, inspira un bon coup, heureux de se sentir vivant. Athéna avait donc décidé de lui lâcher la grappe pour de bon, si toutefois elle avait été réelle, ce dont il doutait de plus en plus.

_Et si je changeais de nom, pendant que j'y suis ? Non, n'exagérons pas._

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par un petit bruit caractéristique. C'était un petit claquement sec, le cliquetis métallique d'un briquet modèle « zippo ». Trois mètres plus loin, l'obscurité fut tranchée par la lumière d'une flamme allumant un cigare.

- Bonsoir, Angelo.

Le sang du Chevalier d'Or ne fit qu'un tour. Il pivota en direction de la voix, le poing levé.

- Relax, je viens en ami, reprit la voix.

- Je n'ai pas d'amis.

L'homme qui parlait à Angelo était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Le lampadaire éclairait partiellement son visage tranquille sous un borsalino. Des favoris blonds couraient sur ses joues, et son nez un peu écrasé était surmonté de deux grands yeux bleus étincelants. Il portait un élégant costume blanc à fines rayures noires.

- Qui es-tu, blondin ?

- Je m'appelle Gillian.

- Et comment tu me connais ?

- Je ne te connais que de nom et de visage, si ça peut te rassurer.

- C'est déjà trop.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, exactement, ni ce que tu viens faire ici, mais j'aimerais juste te dire quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a des gens qui s'intéressent à toi. D'un peu trop près. Je voulais simplement t'avertir.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je n'en ai rien à faire ! Si quelqu'un me cherche, il va me trouver. En attendant, je n'ai pas à t'écouter plus longtemps.

- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir l'habitude des ennuis.

- C'était dans une autre vie. Maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de m'en faire pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, en ce moment, c'est de me faire materner par un inconnu en costard.

- Hé, Joe, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Faut y aller, maintenant !

Le blond tourna la tête vers la porte. Un petit jeune homme lui faisait signe. D'un petit coup de reins, Gillian se détacha du mur.

- Je t'aurais prévenu, Angelo.

- Je me fous de ce que tu peux me dire, gueule d'amour !

Sans plus un regard, le Chevalier d'Or retourna à l'intérieur du club. Il se rassit à sa table. Le spectacle allait bientôt reprendre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une forme blanche longer le mur. C'était Gillian. Tout en se déplaçant vers la sortie, l'homme en costume avait l'air de vouloir continuer la conversation.

- Angelo, écoute-moi ! Tu vas faire une énorme bêtise !

Angelo lui fit juste un bras d'honneur, et se retourna sur sa chaise, tournant le dos à l'homme blond. Il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre sa voix lui dire encore :

- C'est pas très sympa, ça ! Quand tu seras dans la merde, faudra pas te plaindre !

Pendant un court instant, le Chevalier d'Or eut une image fugitive : celle de Pinocchio en train d'envoyer se faire voir ce satané grillon, avant de le regretter amèrement. Mais il ne se sentait pas aussi vulnérable qu'un pantin de bois naïf.

_Et puis, combien de « bonnes consciences » qu'on n'a pas sollicitées vous mettent dans les ennuis ?_

L'orchestre reprit la musique. L'image de Pinocchio se dissipa peu à peu. Plus question de se laisser mener par le bout du nez par des personnes présentant bien et « lui voulant du bien ». La musique était joyeuse, entraînante.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Angelo releva la tête, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'une jeune femme. Deux grands lacs jumelés au milieu d'un visage rond, à la peau dorée, encadrée d'une cascade de cheveux blonds et ondulés. Des lèvres de rubis sous un petit nez retroussé s'échappèrent encore quelques mots timidement articulés :

- Je sais qu'ordinairement, les femmes bien éduquées ne traînent jamais seules et ne font jamais ce genre de demande, mais je prends le risque. Alors ?

Sans dire un mot, sans même détourner les yeux une seconde, littéralement subjugué par l'apparition, le Chevalier d'Or prit une chaise et la lui présenta. Quand elle s'assit, il remarqua qu'elle portait une robe violette, et des gants lui remontant jusqu'aux coudes.

- Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, vous…

- En effet. Cette ville est farcie de zombies ! Je n'y suis que depuis quelques heures, et ça m'a suffi pour voir à quel point ils sont tous mornes à souhait. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux, ça non !

- Je… je m'appelle Juliet.

- Angelo. Enchanté, Juliet. Ce n'est pas très original, mais… vous êtes belle comme une _principessa_.

- C'est gentil.

Juliet eut un petit sourire triste. C'est alors qu'Angelo remarqua que seules ses lèvres souriaient, quand le reste de son visage n'exprimait que peine et désolation.

- Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?

- Un verre ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un bar clandestin !

Le Chevalier d'Or réalisa brutalement sa bévue, il se sentit très nerveux sur le coup. Mais la femme n'y pensait déjà plus.

- Oh, et puis, de toute façon…

- Vous, vous avez l'air d'avoir des problèmes.

- C'est sans importance. « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire »… tu parles !

- Votre mari a eu un accident ?

- Si vous qualifiez d' « accident » un départ précipité à Rio de Janeiro dans les bras d'une fille perdue de quinze ans sa cadette, alors oui, ce salaud a eu un accident !

Juliet sortit alors un mouchoir, et s'en tamponna les yeux. L'orchestre jouait un blues mélancolique.

- Mouais… Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. La dernière femme avec laquelle j'ai été en contact m'a balancé comme une vieille chaussette, tellement violemment que quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais en train d'errer dans les rues de cette ville.

- Tout est si absurde, en ce moment…

- Peut-être, mais vous savez quoi ? Ca m'a permis de remettre le compteur à zéro. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'ai décidé de tout recommencer !

- Oh… vous avez de la chance.

- De la chance ? C'est de la volonté.

- Oui… vous avez de la chance d'avoir cette volonté.

- J'ai un trop-plein de volonté, je peux en donner un peu…

Encore une fois, Angelo éprouva des sensations agréables qu'il n'avait pas goûtées depuis bien longtemps. Il esquissa un sourire sans malice, ni cynisme, sincèrement séduit par cette jolie fille. Combien d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants étaient passés de vie à trépas à cause de lui, dans sa vie antérieure ? Avait-il seulement connu l'amour d'une femme ? Comme tous les Chevaliers, il n'avait pas connu ses parents, avait été formé à la dure dans des conditions qui ne permettaient pas l'erreur, et toute sa vie de chevalier n'avait été que violence, colère, désespoir et combats. Jamais de répit, jamais de repos. Jamais de moment plus ordinaire, où ses pensées n'étaient pas focalisées sur la mort. Et si…

_Et si Athéna venait de me donner une chance de connaître autre chose ?_

Le groupe acheva sa chanson, et le chanteur salua le public.

- Merci à vous tous, mesdames et messieurs. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes tous les soirs sur la scène du _Heaven Blues_ jusqu'à la fin de la semaine !

Les musiciens saluèrent sous les applaudissements, et se retirèrent. Angelo se tourna vers Juliet.

- Alors ? Je peux vous ramener quelque part ?

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

- Moi non plus, alors ça fait deux. Mais… il y a bien des hôtels, dans le coin ?

La jeune femme fronça alors les yeux.

- Vous, au moins, vous ne perdez pas de temps.

- J'ai perdu trop de temps avec Saori. Terminé, je veux vivre une vie libérée. Pas vous ?

Juliet se pencha en avant, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle du Chevalier d'Or.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas comme les autres.

- Oh que non. J'en ai ma claque, maintenant. _Carpe Diem_ !

L'hôtel n'était pas le plus minable du secteur, et la chambre n'était pas spécialement négligée, quoique mal éclairée, petite et dont le papier peint foncé et le mobilier sombre la faisaient paraître encore plus obscure et plus petite qu'elle n'était déjà. Angelo sauta sur le lit, s'y allongeant de tout son long. Juliet demanda :

- De quel pays vient ton petit accent craquant ?

- D'Italie, _caro_. Je crois savoir qu'il y a un quartier italien dans cette ville ? Je devrais peut-être m'y installer ?

- Ca peut attendre demain, non ?

Juliet défit le cordon de sa robe, qui tomba à ses pieds. Angelo sentit que sa tête allait exploser quand il vit qu'elle ne portait absolument rien en dessous. Il ressentit une forte démangeaison dans le pantalon.

- Avec une telle vue, ça peut même attendre deux semaines !

Sans plus attendre, Juliet se jeta à son tour sur le lit, et sur le Chevalier d'Or. Elle lui ouvrit furieusement la chemise, et lui caressa la poitrine, pendant qu'il lui rendit la pareille. Leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus haletantes.

- Eh bien, mon bel étalon italien… on dirait que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de cavaler !

- Tu n'as pas idée !

Avec un sourire enjôleur, Juliet retira lentement, très lentement, son gant gauche. Sa main était fluette et ses doigts fins. Elle le laissa tomber, et s'apprêta à enlever son autre gant.

- Une dernière parole avant d'atteindre le Septième Ciel ?

- Oh… le Septième Ciel, hein ? Je me disais bien que j'avais affaire à un ange.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'allongea, alors qu'elle finissait de retirer son deuxième gant. À peine sa main droite était à l'air libre qu'elle l'abattit en avant vers le torse d'Angelo. Mais celui-ci fut plus véloce. En un éclair, il saisit le poignet de Juliet et le tordit. Elle hurla.

- Un ange avec des ruses de démon, on dirait !

Il se redressa, et lui fit une clef au bras, l'obligeant à lâcher la petite seringue qu'elle avait dissimulé dans son gant.

- Tu me fais mal !

- Et t'as encore rien vu, _bambola_ ! T'as de vieux fantasmes d'hôpital, ou bien c'est quelqu'un qui t'a demandé de faire l'amour vache ?

- J'en sais rien… aïe ! Je devais seulement te…

- Me quoi ? M'empoisonner ?

- C'est juste… c'est juste un somnifère !

Angelo jeta un petit coup d'œil sur la seringue, et vit un liquide verdâtre dans le petit tube de verre.

- Un somnifère, hein ? Alors je suppose que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais ceci ?

- De quoi tu… NON !

Le Chevalier d'Or s'empara de la seringue, et la planta sans hésiter dans le cou de Juliet. Elle étouffa, son visage bleuit, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

Angelo remit sa chemise, et considéra le désordre qui régnait dans la chambre.

_Bon, et maintenant ?_

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un dans le couloir. Des voisins mécontents ? Non, ils ne marcheraient certainement pas aussi précautionneusement.

_Deux types. Ils avancent sur la pointe des pieds._

Sans hésiter, il ouvrit la fenêtre et bondit dehors. Même au septième étage, il n'éprouvait aucune gêne d'altitude. Il ne resta qu'un instant sur l'appui de la fenêtre. Repérant une gouttière juste à côté, il s'y accrocha, et descendit d'un mètre, pour ne pas être directement à portée de vue. Dans la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit. Encore de lourdes chaussures faisant craquer le plancher. Puis une voix constatant à voix basse :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il a eu Perséphone !

- L'enfoiré ! Il va le regretter.

- Hé, c'était pas prévu, ça ! Où il est passé ?

- On est au dernier, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin ! Va voir dans la salle de bain.

- Euh… j'ai pas pris mon flingue, ça devait être du tout cuit.

- Mauviette ! Attends un peu que j'en parle au boss ! Heureusement que j'ai pris le mien !

Un bruit de poignée qu'on tourne.

- Y a personne !

- Il ne s'est quand même pas envolé !

_Attention, ça, c'est pour moi !_

Angelo banda ses muscles, prêt à réagir au quart de tour, les yeux fixés sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il vit alors un bras passer lentement un pistolet, puis la forme vague d'un malfrat avec veston, écharpe et chapeau. Le Chevalier d'Or n'hésita pas un instant. Son bras se détendit comme un fouet, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du visage de l'assaillant, puis il tira, le faisant basculer en avant. Le tueur dégringola avec un cri épouvanté, et s'écrasa dans la ruelle.

- Randy ? Randy ? Oh… oh merde…

L'autre avait l'air de paniquer. Angelo eut un rictus cruel.

_Mon petit père, t'as encore rien vu !_

Et d'un mouvement exécuté avec la souplesse d'un acrobate, il bondit en salto avant et atterrit dans la chambre, pile en face de l'individu. C'était un homme un peu malingre, mal rasé et blanc comme un linge. Avec un cri effrayé, il tourna les talons et se précipita hors de la chambre.

- Oh non ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

Il courut à la poursuite de l'homme. Dans le couloir, le fuyard avait atteint la porte du fond, qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Angelo se craqua les doigts avec un sourire amusé. Il était tellement sûr de lui qu'il courut en petites foulées, sans s'épuiser. Sa proie dévalait maintenant l'escalier de secours. Le Chevalier d'Or la repéra quand il arriva sur le pas de la porte. Il attendit tranquillement, regardant l'homme dégringoler plus que descendre les marches de métal. Il savoura les faux espoirs qu'il lui laissait. Quand le malfrat n'eut plus que quelques marches à descendre, Angelo fit un immense plongeon en avant, bras déployés. Il pivota sur lui-même, et se reçut pile devant le bandit, accroupi pour amortir le choc. Il se releva lentement, foudroyant des pupilles l'homme qui était paralysé de terreur.

- Je crois que tu t'es attaqué à la mauvaise personne, _pollo_. Pas toi ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et lui enfonça l'index et le majeur de chaque main dans les tempes. Quand il les retira, l'homme mourut sur-le-champ et tomba sur les pavés comme un paquet de vieux chiffons.

Dans la cour arrière de l'hôtel, il n'y avait pas de témoins, mais il ne voulut pas prendre le risque d'être vu en compagnie d'un corps. Ou plutôt deux corps, le tueur au pistolet étant disloqué un peu plus loin. Il fouilla rapidement dans le veston de ce dernier, arracha le portefeuille et disparut dans la nuit.

Evidemment, l'homme n'avait aucune pièce d'identité sur lui. Il avait bien quelques dollars, qu'Angelo avait empochés, ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes, mais rien qui puisse donner clairement une indication sur son identité. Deux choses avaient vraiment capté l'attention du Chevalier d'Or. La première était une photo de lui, en noir et blanc. L'autre était un laissez-passer, une carte imprimée et tamponnée, lui permettant l'accès à l'un des docks de la ville. Sans hésiter, Angelo s'y était rendu.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il errait entre les nombreux entrepôts, à la recherche de quelque chose de concret. Mais il ne trouvait rien, et cela le frustrait de plus en plus. Et encore une fois, les doutes l'assaillirent.

_Est-ce que cette femme et ses deux complices étaient vraiment après moi ? Peut-être qu'il s'agit simplement d'un trio de petites crapules cherchant à détrousser les pigeons ? C'est l'autre blondinet qui s'imagine n'importe quoi, et qui m'a mis dans la tête ses délires de « gens qui s'intéressent à moi » ! Mais alors, pourquoi avaient-ils ma photo ? Et comment ont-ils pu l'avoir alors que je ne suis ici que depuis même pas vingt-quatre heures ?_

Il se demanda sérieusement s'il n'avait pas non plus inventé toute la scène dans la cour. En y réfléchissant, il eut du mal à se remémorer précisément les traits de ce Gillian. Et puis, cette fille avait l'air trop jolie et innocente pour tuer. Il se rappela en serrant les dents son expression tordue d'épouvante et de douleur quand il l'avait piquée avec la seringue. Le tonnerre gronda, et la pluie se mit à tomber. Il repéra un coin au sec, s'assit par terre, appuyé sur une caisse. Que penser de tout ce qui lui arrivait ? Encore une fois, il se surprit à se demander si tout cela n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

_Peut-être que je perds la tête ? Peut-être que cette Juliet, ou Perséphone, n'était que…_

En réfléchissant, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Peu à peu, son esprit glissa dans les limbes, progressivement.

- « Angelo ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, avec un cri de frayeur. Une voix lui avait parlé, avait crié son nom, juste derrière lui. Bien sûr, il n'y avait personne, ce n'était que le fruit de son subconscient. Mais il frissonna tout de même. Ce genre de réveil n'avait rien d'agréable. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas seulement eu le son. Cette voix, très grave, caverneuse, lui rappelait quelque chose. Peu à peu, il lui sembla même se remémorer un visage, en filigrane. Une peau flasque et verdâtre, des yeux rouges et brûlants… D'où pouvait donc lui venir cette image ?

Angelo se redressa en entendant le bruit d'un moteur. Un camion quittait l'un des entrepôts. Les gardiens fermaient les portes derrière le véhicule qui roulait vers la sortie des docks. Le Chevalier d'Or suivit d'un œil distrait le camion, quand soudain, un détail déclencha une poussée d'adrénaline.

Sur la bâche du camion, il y avait un sigle : la mention « Centre de Recherches en Armements et Blindages Emerson ». Et au-dessus, un dessin stylisé représentant un crabe.

_Un crabe… Mon Signe astrologique ! C'est ça ! La voilà, ma « voie à suivre ! »_

Tout excité, le Chevalier d'Or se releva un peu vite, et se froissa un muscle de la jambe, avec un grognement. La réclusion, la frustration et l'âge avaient manifestement affaibli son organisme. Il réalisa qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas trop se montrer, et resta caché dans l'ombre. Il tenta de suivre le camion, mais quand celui-ci franchit la barrière, il accéléra brutalement et disparut dans la nuit.

Angelo pesta. Il lui fallait trouver un autre moyen de retrouver sa proie. Il quitta à son tour la zone, muni de sa carte, et marcha lentement, pensivement. Son oreille perçut alors un brouhaha un peu lointain. De la musique, des rires, et des tintements de verre. Un bar, _La Grosse Sirène_, sans doute un bouge à marins. L'endroit idéal pour pêcher des informations.

_Faut croire que les marins préfèrent prendre le risque d'une descente que renoncer à leurs saouleries quand ils sont à terre._

À l'approche de l'enseigne, il fut tout de même surpris de l'audace du tenancier. C'était presque un appât à policiers, en ces temps de Prohibition. Peut-être que ce bistrot était protégé par une influente personnalité ?

L'intérieur donnait vraiment l'impression d'entrer dans l'univers très fermé les gars de la Marine… plusieurs tableaux accrochés aux murs représentaient des bateaux, un filet de pêche parait tout le mur du fond, les fenêtres étaient faites avec des hublots et gainées de bouées de sauvetage, et même une figure de proue à l'effigie d'une sirène opulente trônait dans un coin. Le tenancier était un gros homme avec une impressionnante barbe rousse, et un visage buriné, marqué par des dizaines d'années d'embruns.

La clientèle n'était pas en reste. Vêtus de costumes de toile lourde, de cirés, ils buvaient à même les bouteilles, et parlaient de leurs voix fortes et cassées. Tous avaient la même expression de lassitude. Le Chevalier d'Or sentit bien qu'il fallait se méfier des eaux dormantes. Le moindre écart, le moindre faux pas pouvait déclencher la colère de tous ces marins, tous unis pour se débarrasser des gêneurs.

Mais il n'était pas pour autant impressionné. Même s'il n'avait plus qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs, il était parfaitement capable de briser les crânes de tous ces gaillards réunis sans s'essouffler. Les buveurs le sentaient inconsciemment, aucun n'osa faire une remarque au nouveau venu, bien qu'il n'eût pas l'apparence d'un marin. Il s'approcha du comptoir du bar. Le gérant arrêta de nettoyer son verre, et contempla Angelo d'un œil interrogateur. Celui-ci posa un billet sur le bois collant.

- Servez-moi ce que vous avez de plus fort.

Sans mot dire, le gros barman empocha le billet, et sortit de sous le comptoir une vieille dame-jeanne qu'il déboucha. Il remplit un petit verre d'un liquide sombre et visqueux. Angelo saisit le verre entre le pouce et l'index, et le vida d'un trait. C'est à peine s'il sentit un léger picotement sur sa langue.

- Hé bé ! T'as l'air d'un plouc, mais t'as du cœur au ventre !

Le Chevalier d'Or eut un petit sourire. Son plan était en train de fonctionner. Il se tourna lentement, et vit un homme très maigre, mal rasé, à la peau blanchâtre.

- T'es pas un marin, pas vrai ?

- Et alors ?

- Oh, rien ! Je suis surpris, c'est tout. On t'a jamais vu ici.

- Je viens d'arriver.

- T'es pas un marin, mais t'as vraiment l'étoffe d'un vieux loup de mer !

- J'ai eu mon compte d'embrouilles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Angelo ne répondit pas. Le bonhomme fit alors signe au tenancier.

- Lachlan ! Sers-m'en un, et un autre pour Monsieur, je régale.

- Ca marche.

Les deux verres servis, le vieux reprit :

- Je m'appelle Emmett, et toi ?

- Shun…

- Sean, hein ? Alors, Sean, qu'est-ce tu cherches, ici, si t'es pas un marin ?

- Y a un gars qui a décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs. Il s'amuse à me faire peur avec des lettres, des photos, des pavés dans mes fenêtres, et j'aimerais lui expliquer en face que c'est pas une bonne idée.

Emmett eut une petite moue admirative.

- C'est pas un marin, j'espère ? Nous, on n'aime pas les tapettes qui se planquent, on règle les problèmes entre hommes !

- Je crois que c'est un gars qui travaille pour le centre d'armes Emerson. Vous connaissez, non ? Y a des entrepôts sur le port.

Un lourd silence plana alors au-dessus des têtes. Certains visages pâlirent.

- Hé, t'es pas sérieux ?

- C'est quoi, l'embrouille ?

- T'as pas entendu parler des histoires du Crabe ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'i savoir, papy ?

- Cette compagnie appartient à un drôle de calamar !

- C'est pas le gusse qui vient d'Innsmaw ? demanda un deuxième loup de mer.

- Innsmouth, Clive ! Cette engeance pourrie a été vomie par Innsmouth !

- Innsmouth ? répéta Angelo.

Emmett le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Innsmouth est une ville très au nord d'ici. Il y a eu plusieurs histoires pas claires dans c'te ville. Nous, les marins, on a appris à l'éviter.

- C'est les Marsh, le problème, glapit une voix.

- La famille Marsh, c'est rien que des rejetons de l'Enfer !

- Ouais, même Poséidon n'en voudrait pas !

Le Chevalier d'Or n'en était pas aussi sûr, il eut un petit sourire en coin nerveux.

- Quel rapport ? Cette société n'appartient pas à Emerson ?

- Ce n'est qu'une couverture ! Tous les marins le savent ! C'est un industriel qui a fait fortune avec des navires de guerre qu'il a vendus en Europe, pendant la guerre ! Des armes, des blindages...

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il _fait croire_, reprit Emmett. Angus Emerson n'est qu'une marionnette. Il est à la botte des Marsh, et puis c'est tout.

- Et le Marsh qui te fait tourner en bourrique, c'est Winston, pour sûr !

- Winston Marsh…

Angelo grava le nom dans son esprit. Une voix lugubre creva alors le silence :

- Oh, mon Dieu… Le _Mamamouchi_…

L'homme qui avait parlé était sans doute le plus âgé de toute la clientèle. Il était d'une maigreur effrayante, la peau parcheminée de son visage le faisait davantage ressembler à un cadavre. Il avait les yeux d'un blanc laiteux. Une crainte empreinte de respect alourdit l'atmosphère. Le Chevalier d'Or prit le risque :

- Et… c'est quoi, le « Mamamouchi » ?

- Tu es bien un amoureux du plancher des vaches, petit, marmonna Emmett.

- Le _Mamamouchi_ était un navire fourni par Marsh, reprit le vieillard aveugle. Le dernier sur lequel j'ai navigué, il y a bien longtemps. C'est à la suite de cette expédition que j'ai perdu la vue. Mes yeux n'ont rien eu, mais mon cerveau a décidé de ne plus jamais rien voir.

Sous les regards inquiets, Angelo s'installa à la table du vieux marin.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il y a quarante ans, une université d'une ville voisine d'Innsmouth a organisé une expédition vers le Pôle Sud. J'étais le navigateur. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où nous sommes tombés sur une terre qui ne figurait sur aucune carte. Et ce qu'on a vu… Des ruines d'une civilisation que personne ne connaissait, des signes et des idéogrammes qu'aucun de nous n'était capable de traduire. Sauf Gustavus Marsh.

- Un autre membre de cette famille ?

- Oui, mon jeune ami. Il avait financé l'expédition, et insisté pour se joindre à nous. L'université n'a pas refusé, il avait donné bien plus d'argent que cette expédition avait nécessité. Alors que la peur commençait à étreindre nos entrailles et à glacer le sang dans nos veines, il était de plus en plus exalté. Il semblait en connaître bien plus qu'un simple armateur. Et par-dessus le marché, il n'avait pas l'air surpris par la tournure qu'avait pris cette expédition. Comme si les choses s'étaient produites selon un schéma qu'il avait anticipé. Mais le pire est venu quand la lune s'est levée…

Personne n'osait parler, et les respirations se firent plus rauques. Le Chevalier d'Or était resté calme. Il demanda simplement :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Nous… l'université nous a fait promettre de ne jamais rien révéler. Et de toute façon… personne d'autre qu'un marin confiant ne pourrait me croire. Vous tous, les gars, je sais que vous savez, et que vous ne me prenez pas tous pour un vieux cinglé, mais… toi, fiston, qui suis les Marsh ?

- J'en ai vu d'autres, l'ami. Parlez sans crainte.

La voix du vieillard était réduite à un murmure quand il dit :

- Des créatures… Des choses pas humaines nous avaient suivi. J'en avais repéré une ou deux pendant le trajet qui nageaient près du bateau, mais j'avais cru que c'était un marsouin, ou une autre bestiole du genre. Mais ces choses… ces choses… n'étaient pas des poissons. Et elles n'étaient pas des hommes, non plus ! Elles nous ont attaqué, alors que le Marsh n'arrêtait pas de se marrer, comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elles ! Quand je l'ai vu ricaner au milieu de ces horreurs, j'ai le cerveau qui a disjoncté. Et c'est la dernière image que j'emporterai en Enfer… J'ai repris connaissance sur la plage, avec une demi-douzaine de gars qui avaient réussi à s'en sortir en m'emmenant. Ils ont pu manœuvrer le bateau avec mes instructions, à l'aveugle, et on a pu rallier le Brésil. Là, ils ont pu nous rapatrier. Mais bon Dieu, je ne peux plus rien voir, mais c'est mieux ainsi, car je n'aurais pas à supporter de revoir leurs immondes faciès une fois encore…

- T'es sûr que c'était pas des éléphants roses, le vieux ?

Il y eut des exclamations indignées. Angelo pivota en direction de la porte d'entrée, prêt à se battre. Trois policiers armés de fusil se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pour la « protection », on allait repasser. L'un des marins s'avança, le regard mauvais. Le policier en tête braqua son fusil dans sa direction.

- Mauvaise idée, mon gars. On a prévu le coup.

En effet, plusieurs sirènes de police retentirent simultanément à l'intérieur.

- Sortez sans histoire ! Au nom de la Loi, vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation !

Personne n'osa bouger. Angelo réfléchit rapidement. Même si, théoriquement, il pouvait venir à bout de tous ces gens… il y aurait des blessés, sans doute des morts. Et après ? Dommages collatéraux. Oui, mais sans son armure, et sa puissance, une balle de fusil en pleine tête... les policiers ne le rateraient pas, à cette distance. Et quand bien même il s'en sortirait, son signalement serait rapidement diffusé partout. Adieu la discrétion.

_Si je veux commencer une nouvelle vie, j'ai intérêt à ne pas faire de dégâts. Je pourrai toujours m'enfuir si les choses tournent vraiment trop mal._

Docilement, il leva lentement les mains, et se rendit aux policiers.


	9. 8 - Quartier Serein

"31 mars,

"James, j'aimerais que... Non, à la réflexion, je sais que tu comprendras, quelque soit l'endroit où tu te trouves actuellement. En fait, cela fait maintenant trois jours que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Je ne sais pas comment exactement définir mes sentiments. Il y a peu, j'ai lu quelques livres d'un certain Sigmund Freud, un médecin qui propose des analyses sur la manière dont fonctionne l'esprit humain. Je suis une déesse, certes, mais mes sentiments ne sont pas si différents.

"Est-ce dont de l'attachement pur et chaste ? Est-ce plutôt un report d'une affection frustrée par le vide provoqué par ta disparition ? Est-ce le fait de l'avoir vu me tomber dans les bras, nu et faible comme un nouveau-né, ne demandant qu'un peu d'attention ? Toujours est-il que chaque fois que je pense à lui, mon cœur bat plus vite et plus fort. James, je souhaite vraiment que tu comprennes qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un rejet. Mon deuil s'arrête, ma vie continue. Après ces quelques années, je pense pouvoir maintenant tourner la page."

Avec un petit sourire, Horo comprit qu'elle allait vraiment tourner la page en voyant la feuille de papier du cahier entièrement noircie. Arrivée sur la nouvelle, elle reprit :

"Cette lumière qui éclaire mon chemin s'appelle Alphonse. J'ai commencé à faire un peu mieux connaissance avec lui. Comme je le pensais, c'est un garçon un peu timide, cela en est presque attendrissant. Mais il a un cœur immense et resplendissant. Il n'a quitté le chevet de son frère Edward que lorsque celui-ci a pu se remettre debout. Ce dernier doit toutefois se reposer encore, et garder le lit encore deux ou trois jours.

"Physiquement, je trouve Alphonse de plus en plus agréable à regarder. Et son âme est à l'image de son corps. Est-ce de l'amour que j'éprouverais en sa présence ? Si oui, de quel amour s'agirait-il ? Un besoin de protéger quelqu'un ? L'espoir qu'il puisse être un chevalier servant qui me protège, moi ? Je suis une déesse, que peut-il donc faire pour moi que je ne puisse ?

"Me faire sourire. M'aider à oublier toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu vivre, et que je vois encore chaque jour. Le travail à l'hospice apporte son lot quotidien de moments pénibles. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce monde, qui me semble parfois tourner à l'envers. De grandes aberrations sont perpétuellement laissées à l'œuvre, parfois même ce sont les nations soi-disant « civilisées » qui les orchestrent. Le simple fait de voir tant d'enfants battus ou abandonnés par leurs parents dans une société qui crie par-dessus les toits sa « modernité », sa « tolérance » et sa « liberté » est un paradoxe. Alphonse me permet d'éprouver des émotions agréables bien réelles. Comme s'il me permettait d'accepter un peu l'absurdité des choses."

Horo eut un petit rire.

"J'ai presque l'impression d'être une adolescente mortelle, en sa compagnie. Comme quand je joue la comédie face aux pervers, mais pour de bon. Il est vrai qu'Alphonse est quelqu'un qui a énormément de qualités. Je ne le crois pas capable de participer de son plein gré à un mouvement sectaire. Il est trop gentil et trop innocent pour ça. Sans pour autant se montrer naïf. Bien sûr, il n'a pas la maturité de James, mais je pourrai l'aider à développer cette maturité."

Elle releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans le réfectoire.

Alphonse Elric se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles à la vue de la jeune femme. Toujours cette timidité maladive qui lui serrait les entrailles quand il s'adressait aux jolies filles ! Ces années passées dans une immense armure d'acier l'avait habitué à paraître très impressionnant. Il s'était tout à fait réhabitué à son corps de chair et de sang, qu'il savait frêle, de taille inférieure à la moyenne, et pourtant il lui arrivait de manquer de confiance en lui. Mais le sourire chaleureux de l'assistante sociale lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Euh… salut !

- Bonjour, Alphonse.

- Que… comment ça va ?

- Bien. Très bien.

Alphonse avança d'un pas. En voyant Horo refermer son journal intime, il hésita.

- Je… c'est peut-être pas le moment ?

- Si, j'avais fini, de toute façon.

Enhardi, le jeune homme s'approcha de la jeune femme, et sortit de derrière son dos un beau bouquet de fleurs. Le visage d'Horo s'illumina.

- Oh, qu'elles sont belles ! Merci !

- De… de rien.

D'une main tremblante, il lui tendit les fleurs. Elle les huma avec délice.

- En quel honneur ?

- Euh… ben… c'est pour dire merci !

- De quoi ?

- Ben, de vous être occupé de nous, tout ça.

- C'est notre travail, tu sais.

- Oui, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te remercier !

Ils étaient passés au tutoiement. Avec un sourire un peu malicieux, Horo voulut jouer un peu avec son jeune interlocuteur.

- Et pourquoi pour moi ? J'apprécie, mais tu as pensé à Sœur Helen ?

- Eh… ah… ben…

- Allez, je te taquine ! Avec tout le respect que je lui dois, Sœur Helen a fait vœu de chasteté, et elle est moins séduisante que moi, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Euh, non ! Euh… enfin…

Horo pencha la tête de côté.

- Décidément, plus ça va et plus ton vocabulaire semble diminuer !

Puis, pour changer de sujet :

- Je vais les mettre dans un vase.

Elle passa à la cuisine, trouva un vieux broc qu'elle remplit d'eau, avant d'y mettre les fleurs. Quand elle revint au réfectoire, posant le vase improvisé sur l'une des tables, Alphonse n'avait pas osé bouger. Mais il semblait avoir mis à profit son absence pour prendre un peu d'assurance.

- Et si on allait se promener ?

- Tu ne veux pas veiller sur Edward, ce soir ?

- En fait, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de sortir un peu. Pour me changer les idées. Il m'a dit… que ça me ferait du bien.

- Il a sans doute raison. Mais il t'arrive de prendre des décisions sans lui ?

- Il ne m'a pas précisé de t'inviter à sortir avec moi.

Horo haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Ah ? Bon, très bien. Allons dans le parc central !

- Excellente idée ! Je l'adore !

Et la jeune femme passa son gilet avant de suivre Alphonse jusqu'au dehors.

L'air était doux, un vent chaud faisait onduler les longs cheveux roux de la fille. Alphonse se sentait bien dans sa peau. Bien qu'encore intimidé par cette superbe jeune femme, il s'était pratiquement remis de la séance occulte survenue quelques jours plus tôt. Un quart d'heure, ils étaient arrivés au parc central. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots sur le temps, les nuages, la dernière actualité…

Quand enfin, ils se trouvèrent dans le grand espace vert, ils ralentirent le pas. Quelques dizaines de mètres supplémentaires, et les voilà enfin hors de portée des bruits de la civilisation.

- D'habitude, je ne viens pas souvent ici, commença Alphonse. On n'habite pas dans ce secteur, alors pour venir, on est obligé de faire du chemin.

- Oui, c'est l'avantage de l'hospice de la Sainte Miséricorde. C'est bien situé.

_Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas l'air indisposée. Bien !_

- Tu habites ici depuis longtemps ?

- Ca fait quelques années, en effet. Avant, je vivais dans l'ouest du Vieux Monde. Je me suis enfuie quand il y a eu la Grande Guerre.

- Ah, oui, la… la Grande Guerre. Beaucoup de gens ont fui. C'est ce qu'on a fait.

_Elle a l'air attristée, maintenant, imbécile ! Change vite, un sujet plus joyeux ! Un compliment !_

- Je trouve ça admirable, ce que tu fais. Aider les gens dans le besoin, soigner des blessés que tu ne connais absolument pas, et qui ne font pas toujours preuve de gratitude…

- Oh, c'est très exagéré, tu sais.

- Non ! C'est vraiment de la générosité, du dévouement…

Alphonse sentit un petit pincement au cœur en voyant un étrange rictus plisser le visage délicat de son interlocutrice. Elle répondit :

- Bah, c'est un gagne-pain comme un autre ! Il faut bien que je mange, et j'ai quelques connaissances dans l'assistance sociale. Autant me rendre utile, non ?

- Oui… oui, bien sûr. Mais pour faire ça… il faut quand même un minimum de passion, non ? Si tu n'en avais rien à faire, de tes patients, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bof…

Horo s'assit sur un banc. Alphonse hésita un peu avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Tout en lui faisant face, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux descendre à la hauteur de sa poitrine… avant de les rehausser rapidement, se focalisant sur ceux de la jeune fille, étrangement rouges.

- J'ai l'impression de te troubler un peu, Alphonse…

- Oh ! Ben… c'est peut-être parce que…

- Je te rappelle quelqu'un ?

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme se rappela Winry Rockbell, celle qui bricolait avec amour le bras et la jambe mécaniques de son grand frère, dans sa vie antérieure. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru qu'une relation allait se créer entre ces deux-là. Quant à lui, alors prisonnier de l'armure de l'atelier de son père, cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée.

_J'aurais trahi mon frère. Et puis, physiologiquement, de toute façon…_

- Alors ?

- Hein ? Oh ! Euh…

- Oh, toi, tu as vraiment un problème ! Tu es timide à ce point-là ? Es-tu au moins capable de parler à quelqu'un, en dehors de ton grand frère ?

_Elle a raison, pauvre imbécile ! Arrête, tu vas définitivement passer pour un…_

- Non ! Enfin… non. Tu ne ressembles à personne que je connaisse. Tu es bien plus… bien plus…

- Quoi ? demanda Horo sans se déparer de son sourire malicieux.

- Intéressante ! Euh… Attirante !

- Elle eut un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit, Alphonse Elric. Mais, venant de toi, c'est un joli compliment.

- Ah… euh, merci.

- Tu vois, tu n'arrives même pas à être cohérent ! C'est à moi de te remercier. Enfin, j'imagine que j'aurais les idées un peu chamboulées, moi aussi, si j'étais passée entre les mains d'une horde d'hurluberlus amateurs de peintures corporelles !

Alphonse sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Sérieusement, Alphonse, qui étaient ces gens ? demanda la douce voix d'Horo.

- Je… je ne sais pas si je peux en parler.

- D'accord. Je vais être honnête avec toi, Alphonse. Je ne crois pas que tu sois quelqu'un de mauvais, ni que tu aies été volontaire pour te livrer à des rites maléfiques. Seulement, j'aimerais savoir si je dois m'attendre à quelque chose.

- On en a déjà parlé… j'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais à Sœur Helen. Tu étais là, non ?

- Oui, mais… tu dois savoir que j'ai un petit côté médium, Alphonse. Et ce petit côté médium m'a clairement laissé entendre que tu ne disais pas forcément toute la vérité, tout le temps. Pour le moment, nous savons que vous êtes deux frères, que vous venez d'Europe, et que vous avez été enlevés par des inconnus qui vous ont fait du mal.

- Oui, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

- Tu es sûr ? Je joue cartes sur table, Alphonse : mon petit côté médium m'a dit que tu as une petite idée sur leurs motivations.

- Je te jure que je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens !

- Et sur ce point-là, je te crois. Mais il y a autre chose, je le sens. Je suis sûre que tu as au moins une petite idée de ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Alphonse se sentit d'un seul coup très mal à l'aise. D'un côté, il ne demandait qu'à être honnête avec cette jeune fille qui avait été si gentille et serviable avec lui. Cependant, après ses multiples aventures, il avait appris à se méfier des apparences. Tant de personnes avaient l'air gentilles et bien intentionnées… avant d'essayer de le tromper !

- Tu crois peut-être que je bluffe ou que je te mène en bateau ? Tu as raison, je me méfierais aussi, à ta place.

_Cette fille est loin d'être bête !_

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vraiment.

- Écoute, je sens que tu viens de loin. De plus loin que tu ne le prétends. Toi et ton frère partagez un secret. Moi, de mon côté, je peux t'en dire un peu plus sur moi. J'ai quitté le Vieux Monde car on a failli me mettre au bûcher pour sorcellerie. À raison.

- ?

- Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler une sorcière, Alphonse. D'où mes petites capacités de divination. Je peux déterminer si quelqu'un me dit la vérité ou me ment. Quand quelqu'un me dit quelque chose qu'il sait pertinemment faux, je le perçois aussi clairement que si son nez se transformait en une grosse patate ou que si sa voix changeait de genre. Et à mon avis, ces allumés cherchaient quelque chose que vous avez. En tout cas, c'est ce que tu crois.

Pendant toute l'explication d'Horo, Alphonse avait senti un flot d'émotions vives se succéder à travers tout son être. De la crainte, de la compassion, de la méfiance, de la reconnaissance devant la confiance manifeste de la jeune femme…

- C'est que… je ne sais même pas si tu pourras me croire. Personne n'y croirait.

- Tant que ta bouche ne laisse sortir que la vérité, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas y croire.

- Mais pourquoi tant insister pour que j'en parle, Horo ? Si je te mets dans la confidence, ne crois-tu pas que tu risques d'avoir des problèmes, toi aussi ?

- Comme si je n'avais pas déjà eu affaire à des fanatiques stupides !

Alphonse soupira une fois de plus. Cette fois, c'était l'échec et mat.

_Et si c'était l'une d'entre eux ? Non, elle ne ferait pas tout ce foin, elle aurait rappelé ses complices pendant que nous n'étions pas en état de nous défendre !_

- Bon, bon. T'as gagné. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas toujours se fier à n'importe qui, mais… la vérité, c'est que moi et Edward… on vient d'un autre monde.

- Un autre monde ?

- Nous venons d'un monde qui ressemble à celui-ci, mais avec de grandes différences. D'autres continents, d'autres pays, d'autres peuples… et surtout, d'autres puissances. La technologie y est améliorée par l'utilisation de… d'une puissance mystique qui n'existe pas, ici. Cette puissance s'appelle l'Alchimie.

Horo écoutait attentivement, sans rien dire. Elle ne rajustait pas non plus son chapeau. Alphonse continua :

- En gros, l'Alchimie consiste à pouvoir créer une certaine matière avec une quantité équivalente d'une autre matière dérivée. Quand nous étions dans ce monde, Edward et moi, nous étions… des Alchimistes. Lui, on le surnommait l'Alchimiste d'Acier, car il était spécialiste de la manipulation des métaux.

- Et toi ?

- Moi…

Alphonse hésita encore. Allait-il devoir lui raconter _tout_ ce qui lui était arrivé, jusqu'à l'expérience interdite qui l'avait plongé dans cette armure ?

- Disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir que l'Alchimie est une science dangereuse quand on ne sait pas s'en servir, et quand on tente de faire des choses qu'on ne doit pas faire.

Il craignit que la jeune fille ne lui demandât des précisions, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle accepta l'histoire, d'un petit signe de tête silencieux, et répondit :

- Je commence à comprendre ce que Sœur Helen m'a dit. D'après un pasteur de sa connaissance, les signes qu'ils vous ont gribouillé dessus servent à canaliser une énergie mystique pour l'aspirer. Je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'une incantation pour vous voler vos pouvoirs.

- Si c'est le cas, ils ont eu tout faux. Quand nous avons franchi la porte qui nous a fait passer de notre monde à celui-là, nous avons perdu tous nos pouvoirs.

- Ah ? C'est malin.

- Oui, mais c'est pas fini ! Leur cérémonie a eu l'effet inverse. Ils n'ont pas volé nos pouvoirs, ils nous les ont _rendus _! Depuis qu'il y a eu cette cérémonie dans leur cave, nous pouvons à nouveau utiliser l'Alchimie, même dans ce monde qui en semble pourtant dépourvu !

Les yeux de rubis d'Horo se plissèrent.

- Intéressant.

- Tiens, regarde !

Alphonse vérifia que personne n'était aux alentours, et ramassa une pierre de la taille de sa paume qui traînait par terre. Il joignit les mains, gardant sa prise entre ses doigts, et se concentra. Il y eut un petit éclat d'entre ses phalanges. Quand il desserra les mains, le caillou avait changé, il était devenu une magnifique rose des sables. Le jeune homme la tendit à Horo, qui la prit, l'examina sous tous les angles, et fit un beau sourire.

- Magnifique.

- Si tu es vraiment une sorcière, tu dois savoir que ce genre de chose attire beaucoup plus d'ennuis que cela n'en résout.

- En effet. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus, pour l'instant.

Ils restèrent un petit moment sans échanger la moindre parole. Enfin, quand elle vit le soleil lentement descendre, elle s'étira, et demanda :

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- J'en sais rien. On devrait peut-être quitter cette ville. Quitter le pays, même. Partir quelque part, très loin.

Il était face à la jeune femme, qui semblait réfléchir. Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand il l'entendit dire :

- Je pense que je vais vous accompagner, dans ce cas.

- Hein ?

- Partir avec vous deux. J'ai très envie de changer d'air, moi aussi. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à aller à l'ouest ?

- L'ouest ?

- Oui, la Côte Ouest. Il parait qu'il y a de grandes villes où tout le monde a sa chance, et où des arts culturels nouveaux se développent.

- Du genre ?

- Eh bien… tu n'as jamais entendu parler du cinéma ?

- Si, bien sûr.

- J'ai entendu que de l'autre côté du continent, il y a une grande ville qui serait la capitale mondiale du cinéma, si j'en crois les rumeurs ! On peut y aller !

Alphonse se leva, suant comme un collégien, rouge comme une pivoine. Au fond de lui, il le savait, il souhaitait plus que tout partir avec Horo, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné pour elle.

- Mais… et toi ? Et Sœur Helen ? Et l'hospice ?

- Oh, tu sais, j'ai besoin d'autre chose, soupira-t-elle. Cela fait maintenant quelques années que je fais ça. Tu sais, en fait, je n'ai pas la vocation de Sœur Helen. À la longue, je finis par me lasser. D'accord, les enfants vont me manquer au début, mais je sais que j'aspire à faire autre chose de ma vie. J'ai envie de m'occuper un peu de moi. D'accord, le fait de m'occuper des autres me rend heureuse, mais j'ai besoin de voir d'autres choses, d'autres personnes, d'autres lieux. Et j'aimerais que ce soit avec vous deux… avec toi, Alphonse Elric.

_Si seulement j'étais sûr de sa sincérité !_

Il se gratta la tête.

- Eh bien… on pourra en parler à Edward, à notre retour ? Écoute, dit-il avant qu'elle ne le reprenne, je ne peux quand même pas prendre une telle décision sans son avis ! Edward est ma seule famille, Horo, et je refuse de créer un conflit entre nous.

La jeune femme eut un petit soupir résigné.

- D'autres mort… filles seraient sur le point de te faire choisir entre lui et moi, au risque de te briser le cœur, ou de briser le sien, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis bien au-dessus de ce genre de chantage mesquin. Je serais sincèrement heureuse de voyager avec vous deux, mais je comprendrai très bien qu'il en soit autrement, et respecterai cette décision. Et je te donne ma parole que c'est sincère.

Alphonse eut un vrai sourire, à la fois soulagé et chaleureux.

- Je peux t'offrir un dîner quelque part ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais… avec quel argent ?

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme vira à la pivoine. Ces fous furieux lui avaient volé toutes ses affaires, et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer chez lui, encore moins à sa banque qui était à l'autre bout de la ville !

- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! On va y aller, je paierai l'addition, et tu me rembourseras. On fait comme ça ?

Euh… d'accord.

_Cette fille est loin d'être comme les autres !_

- Tenez, voici votre dîner !

Le visage rond d'Edward Elric s'éclaira quand il vit entrer la brave Sœur Helen qui lui apportait un plateau sur lequel il y avait un grand bol de soupe, du pain et du fromage. Il se redressa, s'assit sur le lit, et posa le plateau sur ses genoux. Il ne portait qu'une longue chemise de nuit, et il frissonna légèrement en sentant un courant d'air siffler sur ses mollets dénudés, mais il oublia bien vite ce petit désagrément en humant le potage.

- Vous m'avez l'air en meilleure forme, mon fils.

- En effet. Je pense quitter l'hospice demain matin.

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'impression de vous mettre dehors !

- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Nous avons déjà bien assez profité de votre hospitalité.

Le jeune homme se mit à table de joyeux appétit.

- Dieu merci, la santé vous est définitivement revenue, on dirait ! constata Sœur Helen.

- J'aimerais quand même faire quelque chose pour vous. Vous en avez tant fait !

- Jeune homme, j'ai choisi d'aider mon prochain. Le Seigneur me donne quotidiennement la force de venir en aide à de pauvres âmes. Et je peux vous dire qu'elles ne font pas toute preuve de la même gratitude que vous, loin s'en faut !

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a pour vous manquer de respect, même après votre soutien ?

- Hélas ! Vous n'avez pas idée. Mais ne vous formalisez pas, cela fait partie de ma vocation. Et puis je sens très bien que vous êtes deux bonnes âmes, vous et votre frère.

Deux bonnes âmes qui risquent d'en attirer de bien mauvaises sur vous. Faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

- Il n'y a aucune urgence.

Edward eut un sourire ironique.

- Vous dites ça pour ne pas avoir l'air de nous chasser, mais je suis bien conscient qu'on a vraiment usé de votre charité.

- Je suis vraiment contente que vous le preniez ainsi, mon fils. Vous l'avez compris, vous êtes maintenant tiré d'affaire, contrairement à bien d'autres pensionnaires, et nous devons maintenant consacrer nos forces à d'autres nécessiteux.

- Dans ce cas, on vous quitte ce soir.

- Non, attendez demain matin. Votre quartier reste lointain, et les rues ne sont pas vraiment très sûres, la nuit, en ce moment. Vous regagnerez vos pénates, et je vous ferai un certificat comme quoi vous avez été logé ici, pour votre employeur.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, nous avons notre propre boutique. D'accord. Demain matin, à la première heure, on s'en va.

- Bien.

Le jeune homme regarda Sœur Helen droit dans les yeux.

- Mais on reviendra. Et on vous dédommagera, d'une façon ou d'une autre. On fera un don conséquent. Non, mieux, on se mettra à votre service quelques jours. On demandera à la clientèle de patienter.

- Que vendez-vous ?

- Des livres.

- Dans ce cas, il y a autre chose que vous pouvez faire, mon fils. Ajoutez quelques livres à notre bibliothèque, principalement des livres pour enfants. Nos chers petits n'ont pas encore la notion du soin, et les livres qui leur sont destinés partent trop rapidement en morceaux. Si vous avez des vieux livres pour nos jeunes lecteurs dont vous pouvez vous séparer, nous les accepterons bien volontiers.

- Ma Sœur, nous vous en apporterons, vous avez ma parole.

Edward avait fini son repas. Il tendit délicatement le plateau à la religieuse.

- Je vais vous laisser reposer, à présent.

- Merci pour ce délicieux repas.

- Remerciez plutôt le Seigneur, je ne suis que son humble servante.

Avec un sourire, la femme quitta la chambre. Edward s'allongea sur le lit, et cogita.

_Super, petit frère, tout va s'arranger. Mais une fois notre dette remboursée, faudra vraiment disparaître d'ici._

Il fit le point. Ses idées étaient peu à peu redevenues claires avec le temps. Il n'avait pas osé en parler à Sœur Helen, encore moins à cette troublante jeune aspirante, Horo, mais il était évident qu'ils allaient devoir quitter la ville, tous les deux. Ces sectaires avaient mis la main sur eux dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme une première fois, ils pouvaient recommencer. En même temps, il soupçonnait les deux femmes de l'hospice d'en avoir conscience. Les explications, les bonnes ou mauvaises excuses n'allaient donc pas être nécessaires.

_Le gros problème, c'est Al… il ne va pas apprécier._

Hé oui, il avait bien compris que son petit frère était tombé sous le charme de cette Horo. Quand on lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient partis tous les deux passer la soirée ensemble, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sentir une petite gêne. Il n'avait pas encore osé parler à son frère de son point de vue sur la jeune fille. Bien sûr, elle était très belle, bien sûr, elle avait l'air douce et attentionnée, bien sûr il était content de voir son frère sourire en parlant d'elle, et apprécier sa compagnie, mais lui n'avait pas confiance en elle. Trop gentille, trop prévenante, trop lisse comme un galet… cela devait dissimuler quelque chose.

_Et ce n'est sûrement pas _que_ sous l'impulsion de Sœur Helen._

La nonne n'était sans doute pas suffisamment audacieuse pour tenter de le manipuler, ou pousser Horo à le faire. Quand bien même Sœur Helen lui aurait effectivement demandé de jouer la comédie, la jeune fille le faisait avec trop de conviction pour ne pas y voir avant tout son propre intérêt. Ouais… ça cachait quelque chose.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Dehors, l'horloge de l'église voisine sonna dix coups. Il s'était endormi pendant quelques heures sans s'en apercevoir. Tout l'hospice était certainement en train de dormir, et Alphonse n'allait pas tarder à revenir, s'il n'était pas déjà là. Edward se positionna plus confortablement, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose, une odeur âcre, qui dérangea ses narines. Surpris, il se redressa, huma l'air. Pas de doute, il y avait un parfum désagréable de fumée. Il entendit alors un crépitement caractéristique, et en regardant l'interstice entre la porte et le plancher, il distingua des lumières dorées qui ondulaient.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et se leva d'un bond. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et un individu entra. C'était un homme entre deux âges, aux yeux globuleux, roulant sous des arcades sourcilières proéminentes. Son teint était pâle, sa mâchoire carrée crispée par un rictus sanguin, et de longues mèches de cheveux huileux striaient son visage. Il tenait un fusil à double canon entre les mains.

- Enfin, je te retrouve, petit lapin en fuite !

Edward comprit en un éclair que cet homme était l'un des fanatiques à sa poursuite. Il présentait les mêmes caractéristiques physiologiques. Aucun doute non plus sur le fait qu'il avait mis le feu à l'établissement ! L'Alchimiste d'Acier réfléchit à toute vitesse, voulant trouver un moyen de détourner l'attention de l'intrus le temps d'invoquer les puissances alchimiques. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps : l'homme écarquilla les yeux de terreur, et pointa un doigt tremblant en gargouillant quelques syllabes inintelligibles. Sans chercher à comprendre, Edward joignit ses mains et les posa sur le plancher. Aussitôt, l'une des planches se décrocha et remonta spontanément jusqu'au nez de l'intrus. Il fut projeté en arrière, en lâcha son arme, et s'écroula dans le couloir. Le jeune homme pivota sur ses talons, craignant de voir derrière lui quelque chose qui avait effrayé son agresseur, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que son lit… et le dessin d'étoile tronquée que le jeune Phil avait fait pour lui. Pour une raison inconnue, le sectateur avait eu peur de ce symbole.

_Il avait raison, c'est un sacré porte-bonheur !_

Il était temps d'agir. Il ramassa prestement le fusil à double canon, en arracha les cartouches, et le transmuta en une longue barre de métal terminée par une lame. Il s'engagea dans le couloir. Pas de doute, sur sa gauche, non loin de la sortie vers l'extérieur, il y avait des flammes qui commençaient à lécher le parquet !

Il prit son inspiration et cria d'une voix puissante :

- Sortez tous de l'hospice ! Abritez-vous !

Au-dessus de lui, il entendait le plafond craquer comme les pensionnaires logés à l'étage couraient vers l'escalier. Des cris paniqués retentirent à travers l'hospice. Mais l'Alchimiste d'Acier se doutait que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Il fallait agir. Pas de témoins… il repéra la tuyauterie, et la transmuta de manière à diriger les tuyaux vers le feu. Puis il se précipita sur la porte, tenta de l'ouvrir… c'était fermé à clef. Il fit fondre la serrure en un geste, et put enfin gagner l'extérieur. Il fit quelques pas dehors, et se retourna. L'incendie s'était propagé sur toute la façade de bois de l'immeuble. Des cris effrayés filtraient à travers les craquements des braises. Avec un grognement résolu, il retourna dans l'hospice, bien décidé à venir au secours des pensionnaires.

En retournant dans le couloir, il vit la porte donnant sur la ruelle arrière claquer en face de lui. Il voulut s'y précipiter, lorsqu'il vit deux autres hommes à la peau blanchâtre et flasque descendre de l'escalier. L'un serrait contre lui Sœur Helen d'une main et lui avait posé un long couteau sur la gorge de l'autre, et le deuxième malfrat avait un pistolet. Le coup de feu partit, et siffla au-dessus de la tête d'Edward qui s'était jeté sur le côté.

L'Alchimiste d'Acier projeta son bras en avant. Sa lance fila droit vers le bandit armé, et l'atteignit en plein front, le clouant net au mur. La religieuse cria, et son ravisseur la lâcha et la poussa dans l'escalier avant de faire demi-tour. Edward courut vers la responsable, l'aida à se relever.

- Sœur Helen ! Rien de cassé ?

- Non… non, je ne crois pas, mon fils. Oh, mon Dieu, vous… vous l'avez tué !

- Mieux vaut lui que moi, ma Sœur. Faut s'occuper des autres !

Sans laisser à la nonne le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Edward gravit les marches de l'escalier de bois quatre à quatre. Il manqua de se faire bousculer par un vieux pensionnaire aux membres bandés de gaze, et évita de justesse une femme rondelette entre deux âges qu'il savait clocharde. Il serra les dents en voyant qu'une poutre incandescente était tombée, bloquant la porte du dortoir des filles. Derrière, ça criait, ça tambourinait sur le bois. L'Alchimiste d'Acier devait agir vite et bien pour espérer sauver les malheureux.

_Tant pis pour la discrétion !_

Il joignit fermement les mains, et les colla sur le mur. Instantanément, les briques, le plâtras et le papier peint s'écartèrent, laissant une grande ouverture de trois mètres de large. Edward passa la tête. Trois fillettes étaient en train de gémir près de la porte, et le regardaient fixement avec incrédulité.

- Allez, allez, allez ! Faut sortir !

Il attrapa la plus petite, la cala contre son torse, et redescendit l'escalier, flanqué des deux autres. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Alphonse et Horo arrivaient en vue de la rue de l'hospice de la Sainte Miséricorde. La soirée avait été très agréable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et rien n'avait troublé leur promenade, ni leur dîner. Après avoir mangé dans un petit restaurant modeste mais bien tenu, ils s'étaient promenés le long du fleuve qui traversait la ville. Après en avoir âprement discuté, ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que non, la construction de ces immenses bâtiments n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi.

Alphonse avait peu à peu pris de l'assurance, et ne semblait plus tellement troublé par la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'en était bien rendu compte, mais n'avait pas voulu trop en profiter pour autant. Comme aucune pensée pessimiste ne venait déranger leur bonne humeur, ils furent très désagréablement surpris de voir tout un attroupement massé au milieu de la ruelle.

- Mais… que se passe-t-il ?

- Hé, il y a de la fumée !

La sirène d'un véhicule des pompiers finit d'inquiéter les deux jeunes gens. Ils coururent jusqu'à la foule. Déjà des policiers tentaient d'éloigner les curieux.

- Allez, partez, il n'y a rien à voir !

- Circulez !

Horo voulut franchir le cordon de sécurité avec Alphonse.

- Hé, vous, ne poussez pas !

- Mais arrêtez, c'est là que je travaille !

- Eh bien restez dehors, il y a un incendie.

- Grand frère ! Mon grand frère est dedans !

Les pompiers entraient dans le bâtiment. L'un des flics dit :

- S'il n'est pas déjà parti, on va le retrouver, ne vous en faites pas. Maintenant, restez en arrière !

Horo tira le jeune homme par la manche, et l'entraîna plus loin.

- Ils ne sont peut-être pas passés par la porte de la ruelle arrière !

- C'est juste ! Allons-y !

Dans la petite cour, l'Alchimiste d'Acier reprit son souffle, bruyamment. Cette fois, il en était sûr, il n'y avait plus personne dans l'immeuble, ni à l'étage, ni au rez-de-chaussée. Il était maintenant seul, à l'arrière de l'hospice. Sa chemise de nuit était noircie, il était transi de sueur, mais il était en un seul morceau. Il s'éloigna, et s'appuya contre le mur d'en face.

- Alors c'est toi, Edward Elric…

Edward pivota. Un grand homme lui faisait face. Il était habillé d'une manière plutôt banale, mais l'Alchimiste d'Acier sentait émaner de lui une puissance incommensurable.

_Merde ! C'est leur chef !_

Ils restèrent à se regarder, sans parler, face à face, pendant quelques instants. C'est alors que les deux autres jeunes gens déboulèrent. Alphonse, paniqué, courut vers les deux hommes. Lui aussi avait instinctivement perçu une impression étrange chez le grand inconnu qui faisait face à son aîné.

- Grand frère, attention !


	10. 9 - Marsh Attacks

- Pas trop serré ?

- Non, je n'ai pas autant grossi que tu le pensais.

Deux hommes marchaient côte à côte sur le boulevard. L'un était mince, en costume bleu nuit à la veste largement ouverte, et marchait mains dans les poches d'une démarche nonchalante. L'autre était plus grand, s'était bien taillé la barbe, et rajustait le nœud de la cravate de son magnifique complet blanc rétro.

Spike Spiegel tenait dans la main une carte d'inspecteur avec la photo de Jet, un faux nom et une non moins fausse adresse.

- Agent du FBI, hein ?

C'est la meilleure couverture dans ce monde arriéré, claironna Ed à travers le communicateur. Une autorité qui est respectée par tous sur ce continent ! En plus, avec des faux papiers d'autant plus réussis qu'ils sont absolument authentiques, où est le problème ? Jet va pouvoir mener l'enquête au mieux ! Et toi, tu le couvres si ça tourne mal !

- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas moi, l'agent du FBI, hein ?

- Parce que nous savons tous les deux que je suis plus crédible que toi dans ce rôle, rétorqua le vieux baroudeur.

D'un coup sec, Jet lui arracha la carte.

- Et maintenant, reste dehors et ne bouge pas tant que je ne t'appelle pas ! Couvre mes arrières !

- Hé, dites, pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu m'emmener avec vous ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?

Spike éteignit précipitamment le communicateur. Il ne fallait surtout pas se compromettre sur ce monde bien moins développé technologiquement.

- Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas les synapses branchées à l'endroit, sinon elle comprendrait que c'est justement ce genre d'attitude qui nous oblige à la laisser en orbite dans le vaisseau !

- Bah, elle trouvera bien de quoi se distraire. En attendant, pose ton fondement là, et attends-moi comme si de rien n'était.

Il y avait un banc juste en face de l'entrée du grand bâtiment.

- Okay, je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne sors pas, ou que tu me bipes.

- Bien. Enfin bon, juste poser deux ou trois questions, le temps qu'elle vérifie que je sois bien ce que je prétends être, on sera loin. Les risques sont minimes.

Spike s'assit, étira les bras et les croisa derrière sa nuque, profitant du soleil. Jet, de son côté, franchit les grandes portes battantes.

Il n'y avait qu'une secrétaire derrière le comptoir. Elle remplissait un cahier.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle.

- Bonjour, monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Agent Mackey, FBI.

- Le FBI ? Que… que nous veut le FBI ?

- J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à retrouver quelqu'un.

- Qui donc ?

Jet sortit la photographie représentant l'un des deux jeunes gens se ressemblant.

- Nous sommes à la recherche de cette personne depuis quelque temps. Nous avons récemment perdu sa trace, mais une de nos sources de renseignements m'a dit l'avoir vu amené dans votre commissariat.

- Ce… c'est possible. Vous savez, il y a tellement de gens qui vont et viennent…

- Seulement, il n'est pas resté chez vous. Vous l'avez fait déplacer ailleurs, et nous ne savons pas où. C'est un endroit connu de votre administration seule.

- Euh… oui, en effet, quand on nous amène des gens qui sont mêlés à une affaire criminelle sans être des criminels eux-mêmes, nous préférons les déplacer.

La femme semblait de plus en plus gênée. Un claquement de porte résonna dans le hall. Un homme bien bâti serré dans des vêtements passe-partout rajustait sa casquette, et s'apprêtait à sortir du commissariat en passant derrière Jet. Celui-ci insista.

- Ce jeune homme est impliqué dans une affaire concernant le Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation, je dois lui parler ! Dites-moi où vous l'avez envoyé !

- Bon, bon… Mais à mon avis, à l'heure qu'il est, son oncle l'a récupéré.

- Son oncle ?

- Oui, son oncle est venu, il s'inquiétait de ne pas les voir, lui et son frère.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'était son oncle ?

- Il a présenté des papiers d'identité en règle, et des photos de ses deux neveux. En plus, c'est un monsieur respectable, je crois savoir qu'il est en bons termes avec le maire.

- Comment s'appelle cet oncle ?

- Winston Marsh, monsieur l'inspecteur.

- Connais pas.

Du coin de l'œil, Jet vit que le type avait suspendu son geste d'ouvrir la porte de sortie et tournait lentement la tête dans sa direction. Son regard était inhabituellement pénétrant, comme celui d'un chasseur de primes. Sûrement pas le premier touriste venu. La voix de l'agente d'accueil le ramena au présent.

- Bon, bon… Nous les avons envoyés à l'hospice de la Grande Miséricorde. C'est là où l'on met les gens dont on ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Ils ont l'habitude.

- Eh bien voilà !

La porte d'entrée claqua. L'individu avait disparu. Jet haussa les épaules et demanda l'adresse de l'hospice. La secrétaire la lui nota sur une page de calepin. Il la remercia poliment, et se retira.

Quand il fut à nouveau à l'extérieur, il chercha Spike du regard, le repéra non loin de là, en train d'acheter un hot dog à un marchant ambulant. Il s'apprêta à descendre les marches, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

- Hé, vous !

Jet se retourna. L'homme qu'il avait vu sortir était appuyé contre le mur, bras et jambes croisés. Le chasseur de primes l'inspecta brièvement des pieds à la tête. C'était un grand homme, habillé avec des vêtements sobres, mais pratiques, et à la mode. Un costume dans les tons marron et beige, avec un gilet et une casquette qui laissaient voir des cheveux de jais. Son visage glabre était taillé à la serpe, ses deux yeux allongés laissaient transparaître une lueur peu rassurante. Instinctivement, Jet comprit immédiatement qu'il faisait face à un individu très dangereux. Celui-ci observa :

- Vous n'êtes pas un agent gouvernemental.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Vous venez de me le dire.

Jet serra les dents. Comment avait-il pu se laisser bluffer aussi facilement ? Il se faisait vieux…

- Et alors, en quoi ça vous regarde ?

- Par contre, vous voulez vous frotter à Winston Marsh.

- À ta place, mon petit pote, je me mêlerais de mes affaires.

Le chasseur de primes écarta lentement le pan de sa veste, montrant ainsi la crosse de son revolver. L'autre se dégagea du mur, et tendit les deux mains en avant.

- Relax, mon vieux, je suis dans ton camp.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Es-tu dans celui de Winston Marsh ?

- Y a un problème ? demanda innocemment Spike, en croquant son hot dog.

L'individu regarda le jeune chasseur de primes, puis son comparse.

- Jet, décidément, t'as la cervelle en passoire.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas qui est ce monsieur, mais c'est l'une des cibles du culte.

- L'une des…

Jet se claqua le front. L'homme devant lui faisait effectivement partie des individus pris en photo dans le dossier du père Saunders. Et il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Comme Ed n'avait pas réussi à retrouver son identité, son visage lui était sorti de l'esprit. L'inconnu dit alors :

- Vous avez l'air d'être au courant de certaines choses, vous aussi.

- Disons que nous avons quelques bonnes raisons de nous méfier des étrangers, répondit Spike avec nonchalance.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, les gars.

- Genre ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être des flics. Vous êtes des mercenaires, ou des détectives privés. Et j'ai entendu de sales histoires à propos de Winston Marsh. Si vous travailliez pour lui, vous connaîtriez son nom. Et, à mon avis, un gars comme ça, si vous ne travaillez pas avec lui, c'est que vous êtes contre lui.

- Plutôt catégorique, comme opinion.

- Croyez-moi, j'ai eu mon lot de vacheries. Plus que j'en ai l'air, je pense.

Les deux chasseurs de primes se regardèrent. Spike dit alors :

- D'accord. On va parler de ça dans un endroit plus discret. Et je te conseille d'éviter les coups tordus.

- C'est Winston Marsh qui les organise, les coups tordus. Et moi, je suis une de ses cibles. Et si vous savez quelque chose, je serai heureux de partager des informations.

- Allons plus loin, cher… comment, au juste ?

- Appelez-moi Angelo.

La promenade au bord du fleuve était déserte. L'endroit idéal pour parler calmement et sans attirer l'attention. Angelo raconta son histoire aux deux chasseurs de primes :

- Winston Marsh a tenté de me dessouder, et j'ai pas apprécié. Je mène une enquête sur ce gusse depuis hier, et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il trempe dans des affaires louches. Avec des types _très_ louches. J'ai été envoyé ici pour empêcher un désastre d'avoir lieu. Dans deux jours, le 2 avril, il va se passer quelque chose de vraiment catastrophique, et je soupçonne Winston Marsh d'y être mêlé. Ma patronne pense que l'événement à venir va avoir des conséquences apocalyptiques en gros, il s'agit d'une énorme inondation. Et j'ai appris par des marins que Winston Marsh s'est jadis mouillé dans une sale histoire durant laquelle il a trouvé quelque chose sur une île non répertoriée. Je parierais que ce « quelque chose » soit une énorme bombe, une machine infernale dissimulée ou tout autre dispositif du genre qui serait à même de provoquer une inondation sur la côte est. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que ses larbins aient pu me repérer et me retrouver aussi rapidement.

- À ça, j'ai une explication, répondit Spike. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai moi-même été attaqué par les membres d'une secte, plusieurs fois. Ils me suivaient depuis un moment, ont pris des photos de moi… J'ai pu rencontrer un de leurs chefs, un certain Saunders. Il m'a dit que j'étais destiné à servir une « Grande Cause », avec les majuscules. Il a ajouté qu'il y aurait d'autres élus. Je suppose que tu étais destiné à être sacrifié, ou à servir leurs plans d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Sais pas. Pas plus que pour moi. Quant à savoir comment cette secte a pu avoir aussi vite ton signalement… Un don de divination, peut-être ?

- Ce n'est pas le plus urgent, intervint alors Jet. Quatre autres personnes sont menacées, à l'heure qu'il est, et nous étions en route pour chercher l'une d'entre elles.

- C'est juste, Angelo, nous devons y aller.

- Je vous accompagne.

- Mettons les choses au point, Angelo : si jamais t'essaie de nous doubler, on t'abat.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Ils se redirigèrent vers la zone résidentielle, tout en continuant.

- La personne que nous cherchons se trouve à l'hospice de la Sainte Miséricorde, et j'imagine qu'elle ne sera pas seule.

- Comment ça ?

- Regarde ces photos. Il y a de fortes chances que celui-ci soit en fait le frère de celui-là.

- C'est vrai, il y a un bon air de famille. À moins d'un imprévu, si on trouve l'un, on ne devrait pas avoir de mal à trouver l'autre.

Trois quarts d'heure de marche plus tard, les trois associés arrivaient en vue du quartier où se trouvait l'hospice.

- Vous entendez ce que j'entends ?

- Des sirènes ? Et alors, dans une grande ville comme ça…

- Elles se rapprochent !

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a comme un attroupement ?

- Bon sang ! Nous arrivons trop tard !

Spike s'élança en avant. Jet allait le suivre, quand Angelo posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je vais voir dans la ruelle arrière !

- D'accord.

Et le Chevalier d'Or fit le tour de l'attroupement, se faufila dans une ruelle sombre. Quelques petites foulées, et il se retrouva pile derrière le bâtiment incendié. Au même moment, la porte arrière craqua, et un petit jeune homme blond, seulement vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche partiellement brûlée, au visage noirci, titubait en reprenant péniblement son souffle. Angelo sourit en reconnaissant celui que les deux chasseurs de prime cherchaient.

- Alors c'est toi, Edward Elric…

Le petit jeune homme pivota, se mit en garde, prêt à agir. Un cri effrayé éclata derrière le Chevalier d'Or.

- Grand frère, attention !

Angelo se retourna, et vit deux autres personnes arriver : un autre petit jeune homme, et une jeune fille rousse. Il eut un rictus réjoui : tous deux avaient également été photographiés dans le dossier de Saunders.

_L'étau se resserre, nous sommes pratiquement tous réunis !_

- Éloignez-vous ! cria le jeune frère.

Angelo en était sûr, à présent. Même sans l'interjection du jeune, il n'y avait qu'à les regarder côte à côte pour comprendre qu'ils étaient frères. Il leva lentement les bras.

- Doucement, je viens en ami. Je ne suis pas seul, deux autres sont avec moi, et je ne suis pas armé.

- Il dit la vérité, dit la jeune fille sans hésiter.

- Évidemment que je dis la vérité, répliqua Angelo. Quel intérêt aurais-je à mentir ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, quelqu'un vient de vandaliser notre hospice ! cracha Edward. Il y a de quoi se méfier des nouvelles têtes !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je peux te garantir qu'il ne ment pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre de toi ? demanda Edward avec méfiance.

- Disons que j'ai un don de divination.

En entendant ces mots, Angelo éprouva alors une sensation très particulière, à la fois lointaine et très familière. Un peu comme quand… quand…

_Athéna ?_

Non, cette fille n'était pas Athéna. À cette époque, le grand-père Kido devait être relativement jeune, il ne pouvait donc s'agir de Saori. L'incarnation de la Déesse de la Justice de ce temps-là ? Pourquoi pas ? Mais… peut-être pas. Quelque chose émanait bien de la jeune personne, mais ce n'était pas la résonance de l'équilibre, la justice, la loi et la sagesse. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus primaire, de plus sauvage, instinctif. Quelque chose qui poussa de toute façon le Chevalier d'Or à croire la femme sur parole.

- Grand frère, tu es blessé ! s'écria Alphonse.

- Rien de grave, Al.

- Il faut qu'on te soigne, vite !

- Déjà, nous devrions sortir d'ici et retrouver Sœur Helen !

Et les quatre quittèrent la cour et regagnèrent la rue principale. L'incendie semblait maîtrisé. Jet et Spike vinrent à la rencontre du petit groupe.

- Hé, Angelo, on dirait que tu les as trouvés !

- On dirait, oui.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, enfin ? s'indigna Edward, visiblement nerveux.

- Edward Elric, je m'appelle Spike Spiegel. Lui, c'est Jet, et ce gars-là, c'est Angelo.

- Et comment vous connaissez-nous ?

- Nous avons affaire à une secte de fanatiques qui a tenté de me buter, et de faire la même chose à Angelo. Et d'après ce qu'on a pu apprendre en lisant les rapports de police, toi et ton frère avez été agressés par les mêmes personnes.

Le chasseur de primes avait réussi à attirer l'attention des trois jeunes gens. Horo confirma la véracité de ses dires d'un petit signe de tête. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Sœur Helen.

- Edward ! Dieu soit loué, vous êtes sain et sauf !

- Ma Sœur, vous… vous aviez raison. Ceux qui ont fait ça… ils avaient les mêmes traits que les fanatiques.

Alphonse se tint la tête à deux mains.

- Tout ça, c'est notre faute ! Nous n'aurions pas dû…

- Ne dites pas cela, mon fils, coupa Sœur Helen. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait irruption dans notre hospice, armes à la main, et qui avez mis le feu au bâtiment, Dieu me garde, j'ai vu votre frère chasser ces démons avec le courage de Saint-Michel !

- Ils vous auraient retrouvés de toute façon, ajouta Jet. C'est un magnat industriel avec beaucoup de moyens qui est à leur tête. Il a su où vous trouver en se renseignant chez les flics du coin.

- Je dois nous compter ! s'exclama Sœur Helen. Ne vous éloignez pas, je vous prie !

La sœur appela les pensionnaires de l'hospice, les invita à se rassembler devant la porte, laissant les deux frères, les deux chasseurs de prime, la jeune femme et l'homme entre eux. Angelo reprit :

- Le problème, c'est Marsh.

- Marsh ? répéta Edward. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom. Oui ! Oui, je me rappelle ! Quand nous nous sommes évadés, l'un d'eux a parlé d'un certain « maître Marsh » !

- Marsh, hein ? Et qui est ce Marsh ?

- D'après les marins, les Marsh sont une famille avec une sacrée histoire, le genre qui pue à trois kilomètres.

- Des histoires de cultes religieux douteux ? demanda Spike.

- Quelque chose du genre. En tout cas, de quoi coller le frisson.

- Cela se recoupe avec ce qui m'est arrivé, à moi. Et avec le fait qu'on vous connaisse au moins de visu. Regardez :

Spike tira de sa veste le porte-documents trouvé dans le bureau de Saunders.

- Pendant nos recherches, nous avons mis la main sur un dossier présentant les différentes personnes visées par ces clowns sinistres. Et, je vous laisse vérifier, vous avez tous votre portrait !

Il présenta tour à tour les photos de Horo, Alphonse et Edward. C'est alors que Sœur Helen revint à la charge.

- Horo ! Horo ! Il manque quelqu'un !

- Quoi ?

- Je les ai tous recomptés, je n'arrive qu'à dix-sept ! Or, nous sommes à dix-huit, en comptant les deux frères Elric !

Spike et Jet se regardèrent, avec une expression mêlant fatalisme et résignation. Le grand chasseur de primes tendit un dernier cliché en demandant :

- Votre disparu, il n'aurait pas cette tête ?

La Sœur Helen regarda la photo, et la peau noire de son visage pâlit.

- Oh, mon Dieu…

Horo sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand elle vit à son tour que la photographie représentait Phil.

Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans la paroisse voisine. Afin d'éviter de longues heures d'interrogatoire de la part des policiers. Tous avaient plus ou moins avoué ne pas faire partie de ce monde, à l'exception d'Horo qui n'avait rien précisé sur sa véritable identité. Ils avaient également rassemblé toutes les informations qu'ils pensaient en rapport avec cette mystérieuse affaire.

- Alphonse et moi avons été victimes de rituels tordus, expliquait Edward. Et si l'on en croit le pasteur à qui Sœur Helen en a parlé, il s'agirait d'anciens rites qui viendraient des îles haïtiennes.

- Tout comme Loé Saunders et son père, acquiesça Spike. La famille Saunders vient de ce coin-là de la Vieille Terre.

- Quel genre de cérémonial était-ce, déjà ? demanda Angelo.

- Ils étaient censés nous pomper notre énergie alchimique, je suppose. Au lieu de ça, ils ont inversé les choses, et nous l'ont restaurée.

- Edward a pu ainsi récupérer son bras et sa jambe, qui avaient été désintégrés au cours d'un… enfin, disons qu'ils ont repoussé.

Un court silence que rompit Spike.

- Tous nos malheurs semblent venir des Marsh, et plus précisément de Winston Marsh !

- C'est fort probable, approuva Horo. Même si ce n'est pas ce Marsh-ci le responsable, il devrait au moins pouvoir nous donner le nom du gourou – enfin, si ce n'est pas lui.

- Il faut donc qu'on lui mette le grappin dessus ! déclara fermement Jet.

Le visage d'Edward se crispa.

- L'ennui, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où trouver Winston Marsh.

- Tu veux dire que _vous_ ne savez pas où trouver Winston Marsh, mais moi, je le sais ! triompha Angelo. En fait, j'étais sur une piste avant de me faire arrêter par la flicaille, et enfermer dans ce commissariat où vous m'avez croisé.

- Et alors, où doit-on aller ?

- Il faut suivre la voie du C.R.A.B.E.

- Du crabe ?

- Le Centre de Recherches en Armements et Blindages Emerson. C'est une filiale qui appartient aux Marsh, Emerson est leur pantin.

- Super, on va lui rendre une petite visite, alors, résuma Spike en allumant une cigarette.

Le quartier d'affaires grouillait d'activités. Sur la place, un petit groupe de gens distribuaient des tracts. Angelo en vit un par terre, d'un œil distrait : cela représentait le symbole Yin-Yang, avec l'un des deux pôles constitué d'eau, et l'autre de feu, et dessous figurait une publicité pour un grand rassemblement censé avoir lieu environ deux mois plus tard.

L'immeuble où était logée l'administration d'Emerson était de grande taille. Le hall d'entrée était déjà très spacieux, et des dizaines de personnes allaient et venaient à un rythme presque irréel. Spike, Angelo et Jet s'étaient présentés à l'accueil, le chasseur de primes barbu en tête. Une fois de plus, il avait joué la carte de l'agent du FBI, et la chargée d'accueil s'était empressée de leur indiquer l'ascenseur. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'Horo et les frères Elric avaient intérêt à les attendre. Dans ce monde-là, le FBI ne recrutait ni les femmes, ni les mineurs.

Laissant donc Edward, Alphonse et la jeune fille dans une petite salle de détente, les trois adultes montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage. L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec le petit tintement de clochette caractéristique. Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent sur une grande galerie art déco. Quelques pas au milieu de tableaux, sculptures et autres objets décoratifs plus loin, ils entrèrent dans le bureau sans frapper.

Un petit homme grassouillet portant d'épaisses lunettes était assis derrière un grand meuble de bois verni. Il sursauta en voyant entrer les trois hommes. Spike ne put s'empêcher de voir quelques similitudes avec le cabinet de Saunders au niveau du style de décoration qui laissait supposer que son occupant aimait voyager dans les pays exotiques.

- Angus Emerson ?

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit l'autre d'une voix aiguë. Ma secrétaire m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, mais je vous trouve tout de même bien cavalier !

- Agent Mackey, FBI, monsieur Emerson, répliqua Jet en montrant son faux insigne. Épargnez-moi l'indignation dissimulant la culpabilité, et répondez à mes questions.

Angus Emerson avait devant lui trois grands gaillards qui ne semblaient pas venus pour une conversation amicale. De la sueur chaude suinta de son crâne brillant.

- Agent Mackey, je… je vous préviens que…

- Quoi donc ? Vous allez prévenir la police pour me mettre dehors ? La bonne blague !

Spike et Angelo rirent de concert, histoire d'effrayer davantage le petit homme.

- J'ai… je connais personnellement le sénateur Paine…

- C'est ça ! Qu'il essaie de m'emmerder, et je vais lui montrer à quel point je peux être très méchant. Vous partagerez la même cellule.

- Vous… êtes venus m'arrêter ?!

- Seulement si vous essayez de jouer au malin avec moi, monsieur Emerson. Après une enquête approfondie, il s'avère que vous êtes impliqué dans une histoire qui fait vraiment tache sur votre CV.

- Que… que voulez-vous dire, agent Mackey ?

Ce fut Spike qui répondit :

- À notre connaissance, nous en sommes à « complice d'une religion dont le culte est prohibé », et par extension « enlèvements de personnes mineures », « incendie criminel », « tentative de meurtre », et je parierais qu'en fouillant encore un peu, on trouvera les classiques du genre « détournement de fonds » et « harcèlement sexuel sur le personnel féminin »… ou même masculin.

- L'agent Mirror ici présent ne manque pas d'humour, reprit Jet.

- Moi, par contre, je manque de patience ! déclara alors Angelo.

Le visage d'Emerson se décomposa peu à peu.

- Vous n'êtes pas du FBI…

- T'en as mis du temps ! ironisa Spike.

Le PDG se jeta sur son téléphone, mais fut saisi à la gorge par le grand homme en costume simple, qui lui était tombé dessus avec une rapidité surnaturelle. Angelo souleva d'une main le petit homme et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Mauvaise idée, nain de jardin !

- Ah… Au secours, au sec…

Angelo crispa le poing, compressant la trachée d'Emerson, qui ne put que gargouiller.

- Bon, on va la faire courte : où est Marsh ?

Il desserra un peu les doigts, le tira vers lui, attendit une réponse de l'autre.

- Je… ne sais pas…

- Mauvaise réponse.

Angelo flanqua une claque à Emerson de sa main libre. Jet se rapprocha, se pencha vers le visage rougi du prisonnier.

- Allez, inutile de l'énerver, n'est-ce pas ? Parlez donc !

- Je… ne connais pas… de Winston Marsh…

Le Chevalier d'Or plaqua derechef Emerson contre le mur.

- On n'a jamais dit qu'il s'appelait « Winston », tu t'es trahi ! Bon, maintenant, y en a marre. Ouvrez la fenêtre !

- Non ! Non, pas ça !

Spike ouvrit en grand l'une des fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur. Sans la moindre hésitation, Angelo courut droit vers l'ouverture. Il serra encore la gorge de sa malheureuse victime pour prévenir toute résistance, et le laissa suspendu dehors, le tenant à bout de bras. Emerson devint blanc, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Le Chevalier d'Or ricana quand il distingua une tache sombre auréoler peu à peu son pantalon.

- Alors, mon petit gars, tu as une dernière chance. Ou tu nous dis où trouver Winston Marsh, et tout de suite, ou je lâche. Décide-toi vite, je commence à avoir une petite fatigue dans le poignet.

L'homme râla juste :

- Oui… oui… Je vais… parler…

D'un geste, Angelo le ramena à l'intérieur et le balança vers son bureau. Emerson reprit son souffle, et dit juste :

- Vous me condamnez. Je meurs si je parle.

- T'auras le temps d'échapper à ton patron. Pas à nous.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Une fois que Maître Marsh aura compris que je l'ai trahi, il me jettera un sort qui me tuera.

- C'est ça… ricana Spike.

- Remarque, si on le tue avant, il n'y aura plus de risque, observa Angelo.

- Vous ne pourrez pas le tuer.

- Arrête un peu, j'ai déjà tué des êtres autrement plus dangereux qu'un simple pied plat de bureaucrate ! cracha encore le Chevalier d'Or. Maintenant, dis-nous où on peut le trouver, ou je t'apprends à voler !

Emerson toussota, rajusta ses lunettes, et parla :

- Vous connaissez l'île de Deep Turtle ?

- Non.

- Normal, elle ne figure pas de manière officielle sur les cartes. Elle se trouve à quelques lieues au large de la côte, suffisamment loin pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir de trop haut. Elle n'est pas non plus sur les routes maritimes habituelles. Il vous faudra plusieurs heures de bateau pour l'atteindre. Je vais vous donner une carte.

D'une main tremblante, Emerson ouvrit lentement l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, sous la menace des pistolets de Spike et Jet. Il tendit lentement un papier plié en quatre. Angelo le prit, le déploya. Il s'agissait effectivement d'une carte représentant les eaux du secteur. Le Chevalier d'Or eut un vilain sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien tu vois bien ! Avec un petit peu de bonne humeur, tout s'arrange !

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, les trois collaborateurs se détendirent et rirent en chœur.

- Après ça, il n'aura plus jamais le hoquet !

- Dis, tu ne serais pas un chasseur de primes qui s'ignore ?

- Ou un flic, peut-être ? Parce que pour faire parler les pas bavards, t'as quand même la technique !

- Je ne pense pas que cette technique-là soit homologuée, agent Mackey, répondit Angelo d'un ton ironique.

La grande double porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hall. Un chasseur leur indiqua la salle d'attente où leurs trois compagnons d'infortune les attendaient.

Mais une drôle de surprise les attendait également.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte du petit salon, ils virent les deux frères Elric, par terre, inanimés. Le cendrier était renversé, les cendres répandues sur la moquette. Spike saisit Edward, le rassit sur le canapé, et lui claqua les joues.

- Hé, debout, debout !

- Hein ? Aïe ! s'écria le jeune homme qui reprit conscience.

Spike cessa de taper, et fit mine d'administrer le même traitement à Alphonse. L'Alchimiste d'Acier secoua la tête, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Jet.

- Je… j'en sais rien… Al… Al ?

- C'est bon, il est là.

- Ouille !

Alphonse Elric venait d'être tiré de sa torpeur par le chasseur de primes.

- Grand frère, mais que…

- J'en sais rien.

- Horo… Horo ! Horo a disparu !

Mais oui, il n'y avait bien aucune trace de la jeune femme. Elle ne s'était pas effondrée derrière un canapé, ou recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Angelo était furieux.

- C'est pas possible ! Mais comment vous avez pu…

- Attends, calme-toi ! J'ai une explication.

Le Chevalier d'Or se tourna vers Spike.

- Ah ouais ? Raconte…

- Tu ne sens rien ?

- Attends… Y a comme une odeur bizarre.

Les deux frères Elric se regardèrent.

- C'est vrai, la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir senti quelque chose d'étrange dans l'atmosphère.

- Moi aussi. J'ai voulu me lever pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un rat crevé sous un siège, mais j'ai pas réussi à me mettre debout, et je suis tombé dans les pommes.

Spike montra du doigt la conduite d'aération dans un coin.

- On a déjà eu droit à ce genre de truc chez un autre guignol qui bossait pour Marsh. Un gaz diffusé par le système d'aération.

- Et donc, ils ont enlevé votre amie…

Alphonse sentit une brutale poussée de sueur.

- Oh non ! Mais où est-ce qu'ils l'ont emmenée ?

- On va le savoir très vite.

Les cinq camarades remontèrent dans l'ascenseur comme un seul homme. Une fois au dernier étage, Angelo enfonça d'un coup de pied la porte du bureau d'Emerson. Ils entrèrent ensemble, mais s'arrêtèrent à peine quelques pas plus loin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Oh, merde !

Angus Emerson gisait sur la moquette qui s'imbibait peu à peu de sang. De son sang. L'odeur cuivrée était accompagnée de répugnants bruits de succion et de crépitements organiques, et le triste état du corps finit de donner la nausée aux deux frères Elric, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient un tel spectacle. D'énormes larves d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre dévoraient goulûment les entrailles du complice de Marsh.

- Ces… machins l'ont becqueté de l'intérieur. On a déjà vu ça.

Jet regarda l'aîné des Elric avec étonnement.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ca vaut bien la tête de poisson qu'avait Saunders, intervint Spike.

- T'étais sous l'effet d'une vapeur hallucinogène.

- Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, moi aussi ! protesta Alphonse. Des vers géants ont fait exploser le ventre de l'un de nos ravisseurs, il en est mort ! Et puis ces bestioles-là n'ont pas laissé de traces sur le plancher, elles lui sortent bien des tripailles ! Y en a même une qui est encore à moitié dans son bide !

- C'était arrivé comment ? demanda Angelo.

- Quand le type a essayé de prononcer le nom de son dieu, les larves géantes ont jailli de sa bedaine. Il ne voulait pas dire ce nom, il avait peur de mourir. Et il n'a pas eu le temps d'en dire plus.

- Emerson nous a dit que s'il crachait le morceau, les autres le tueraient, rappela Jet. Faut croire qu'ils l'ont tué.

Spike fronça les sourcils.

- Les hallucinations, les bestioles dans les tripes, les cérémonies… Je sens cette affaire de moins en moins.

- Faut qu'on la retrouve, absolument ! Ils vont la sacrifier à leur divinité !

- Mais par où commencer, Al ?

Alphonse semblait vraiment très nerveux. Jet posa sa main sur son épaule.

- T'en fais pas. On a une petite idée, là-dessus.


	11. 10 - Le Sonnet des Dieux

La brume montait de plus en plus, donnant à la nuit une atmosphère de film d'épouvante. La mer était houleuse, sans pour autant être trop agitée. Le bruit de moteur du petit bateau de pêche se perdait dans les gémissements du vent, et les roulements lointains du tonnerre. L'air était moite et glacé.

Angelo, posté sur la proue du petit navire, plissait les yeux, cherchant quelque chose de concret. Il ne distinguait que des remous d'écume, par-ci par-là. Jet manoeuvrait l'engin, les deux poings crispés sur la barre, à l'affût du moindre récif. Spike contrôlait consciencieusement les différentes armes de tous calibres dans la soute à l'arrière. Il aurait bien aimé fumer une cigarette, mais jouer avec le feu près d'une réserve de munitions n'était pas une bonne idée.

Et sur le pont, appuyé contre la paroi de la cabine de pilotage se tenait le cadet des frères Elric. Les eaux étaient aussi noires que le ciel, et le claquement des vagues sur la coque maintenait Alphonse dans un état de tension tel que son esprit semblait s'être fermé. Edward, qui s'était rapproché de lui, s'inquiétait de le voir dans un tel état second.

- On va la retrouver, et la ramener chez nous, et puis on partira tous ensemble sur la côte Ouest, comme elle l'a suggéré. Je te le promets.

- Grand frère…

Alphonse regarda Edward droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Horo, grand frère. Je comprends qu'elle puisse t'inquiéter. C'est vrai, c'est une fille étrange. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait des facultés exceptionnelles dans ce monde. Comme nous, en fait. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis prêt à tout pour m'assurer que quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou moi aille bien, soit heureux. Je suis attiré par elle. Physiquement, c'est une jeune femme superbe. Mais spirituellement, je sens aussi qu'elle vaut bien plus que la plupart des gens que nous avons pu croiser. Elle me rappelle Winry, d'une certaine façon. D'accord, elle est plus mystérieuse, mais je sens qu'elle a dans le fond une nature généreuse. Elle ne demande qu'à être heureuse, Ed, qui qu'elle soit réellement. Et non seulement je veux la rendre heureuse, mais je pense que j'en ai le pouvoir. Alors, je vais faire de mon mieux pour la sortir des griffes de Marsh, et je ne la quitterai plus, tant qu'elle ne me le demande pas. Peut-être même que je lui poserai « la » question, un jour ou l'autre.

Edward fut surpris. Il avait vu dans le regard d'Alphonse une telle assurance, une telle maturité… quelque chose que son frère cadet ne lui avait jamais montré. Comment y résister ?

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas forcément très confiance en Horo… Mais je ne demande qu'à ce que tu me la présentes !

Il conclut sa phrase avec un clin d'œil, et cela réchauffa légèrement le cœur d'Alphonse, qui esquissa un faible sourire.

À l'avant, le Chevalier d'Or scrutait attentivement les alentours. Par moments, il pensait distinguer un liseré plus sombre sur la ligne d'horizon, puis l'instant d'après il se rappelait que la brume ne lui permettait pas de voir si loin. Aucun signe de vie, ni de terre. Et pourtant, ils avaient calculé le trajet plusieurs fois, sans se tromper. Les coordonnées de la carte d'Emerson étaient suffisamment claires.

Quelque chose bougea à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Il tourna vivement la tête, et ne vit que le rouleau d'une vague. Mais quand il eut l'impression d'apercevoir quelque chose apparaître brièvement entre deux eaux, son esprit fut assailli par des pensées qui lui causèrent une sueur froide.

_Le vieux du bar à matelots n'avait pas parlé de bestioles étranges… ? Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas croire les délires sortis des soûlographies d'un vieux poivrot de mer !_

Les planches du pont craquèrent alors que Spike approchait.

- Tu vois quelque chose ?

- Pas encore.

- Pas facile de voir dans cette purée de pois !

- Mouais, mais ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça. J'ai l'habitude des endroits sombres et brumeux.

Il pensa à son temple en Grèce, et sentit une bouffée de nostalgie lui serrer les poumons. À moins que ce ne fût la brume qui s'épaississait, encore et encore.

_Mais où est cette île, nom de Zeus ?!_

Soudain, une voix juvénile venue de nulle part surprit le Chevalier d'Or qui sursauta.

- Hissez hauts, matelots ! Terre, terre droit devant !

Spike retroussa nerveusement la manche de son costume. Angelo demanda en regardant aux alentours :

- Qui a dit ça ?

- C'est Ed !

- Quoi ? Même pas vrai, j'ai rien dit ! répliqua Edward.

- Non, pas toi, elle ! grogna Spike en tapotant énergiquement du doigt le cadran de sa montre pour l'éteindre.

- Hé, c'est quoi, ça ? demanda l'Alchimiste d'Acier.

- C'est… bon, c'est comme un téléphone, mais en plus petit et en portable. Ca vient de notre monde, et c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

- Dans mon temps, on a réussi à inventer de tels téléphones, mais ils ne sont pas très répandus, commenta Angelo. Ils sont encombrants et chers.

- Sur notre monde à nous, ils coûtent à peine le prix d'une journée de travail d'un balayeur, et encore. Mais… hé, Ed m'a envoyé une image.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jet, de son poste.

Le chasseur de primes montra le cadran de son téléphone de poignet à Jet.

- C'est une capture d'écran qu'elle a pris en temps réel pendant la conversation ! Regarde, là : il y a bel et bien quelque chose qui ne figure pas sur la carte officielle.

- Mais bien sur la carte d'Emerson. Je vois, oui.

- Tu repères où nous sommes ?

- Ouais, il va falloir changer de cap de quelques degrés à tribord.

Jet tourna la barre, le petit bateau s'orienta peu à peu dans une nouvelle direction. Quelques minutes plus tard, Angelo leva la main.

- Terre !

Les frères Elric et Spike approchèrent. En effet, les reliefs agressifs d'une côte rocheuse se détachaient peu à peu de la nappe de brouillard. Les pierres étaient grisâtres, certaines étaient même de couleur noire. Jet coupa le moteur, et jeta l'ancre.

- Bon, sortez le canot gonflable !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq camarades étaient à bord du canot pneumatique. Chacun avait gardé au moins une arme sur lui Spike avait toujours son fidèle pistolet 9 mm, et avait emporté un fusil avec une lunette de précision. Jet vérifia le barillet de son magnum 357. Angelo n'avait aucune arme, ne comptant que sur sa force physique. Edward, habitué au corps à corps, avait pris un harpon, tandis que son frère tenait dans ses mains une mitraillette Thompson à chargeur « camembert ». Spike dit au jeune alchimiste :

- Tu es le plus jeune d'entre nous. Rappelle-toi que porter un flingue implique une certaine responsabilité. Tu seras sans doute amené à t'en servir, peut-être à tuer. Tu y es préparé ?

- Ce que j'ai pu voir avant de venir dans ce monde m'a préparé, répondit Alphonse. Et je veux retrouver Horo.

Le canot toucha terre.

- Pour l'instant, ils ne nous ont pas encore repérés, on dirait, constata Jet.

- Il faut que ça continue, grogna Angelo. Ne parlez que si c'est nécessaire, et en chuchotant. S'ils n'ont pas accès aux technologies d'un autre temps, ils n'ont sans doute pas des moyens de surveillance très performants.

Pendant leur errance dans le brouillard, Alphonse avait perdu toute notion du temps.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Minuit moins le quart, répondit Edward en regardant sa montre à gousset.

Angelo jura.

- Bon sang ! Alors dans quelques minutes, nous serons le 2 avril !

- Et alors ?

- C'est ce jour-là que la catastrophe est censée se produire ! Faut qu'on accélère !

Les cinq compères pressèrent le pas, en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour autant. Ils gravirent une colline très rocailleuse, et le roulement des graviers inquiétait Edward.

_Pourvu qu'ils pensent que c'est juste un glissement de terrain !_

Arrivé au sommet, l'Alchimiste d'Acier, qui était en tête, s'arrêta net. Les autres le rejoignirent rapidement. La brume, un peu moins compacte, permettait de voir un spectacle particulièrement étrange.

À leurs pieds s'étirait une grande plaine, totalement encerclée par une barrière de roches noires. Et au milieu de la plaine, il y avait une étrange construction. Difficile de dire si elle avait été construite par la main de l'Homme… ou une autre. Cinq murailles de parpaings noirs formaient un pentagramme dont chaque côté mesurait plusieurs centaines de mètres. Comme ils étaient en hauteur, ils pouvaient voir par-dessus les murs. Plusieurs formes variées semblaient former un cercle autour d'une zone pavée. Des statues abstraites, grotesques, sans aucune harmonie esthétique. La zone pavée était carrée, et de nombreux bancs de pierre s'alignaient sur deux colonnes. Quelques pans de mur moussus s'étiraient péniblement autour de cette zone. Cela ressemblait aux restes d'un bâtiment dont le toit se fût effondré des siècles plus tôt. Spike s'allongea, posa l'œil sur la lunette de son fusil de précision pour mieux voir.

De nombreux braseros, lampes-tempêtes et autres moyens d'éclairage crevaient l'obscurité ça et là pour laisser voir un spectacle peu rassurant. Plusieurs centaines d'individus étaient assis sur les bancs, en train d'attendre quelque chose. Il distingua des visages lourds, pâles, à la peau huileuse. Tant de signes qui rappelaient les agresseurs dont les frères Elric avaient fait la description. Des hommes, des femmes, avec les mêmes yeux globuleux, les arcades sourcilières relevées, les lèvres épaisses…

_L'ogre de Gustave Doré y trouverait sans doute une fiancée !_

La voix de Jet le ramena à la réalité.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Des gens. Ils sont nombreux.

- Ils ont des armes ?

- Pas à première vue.

En promenant la lunette de visée, Spike distingua d'autres choses. Les statues des alentours étaient plus abstraites que concrètes, mais on pouvait parfois repérer un visage très grossièrement représenté, avec les mêmes yeux globuleux et des ouïes. Quelques mètres devant l'assemblée, une estrade de pierre sur laquelle se dressait un autel de la même matière.

- Je vois un autel… pour le moment, il n'y a personne.

- C'est quoi, Ces deux trucs sur les côtés ?

- Attends, Jet… Deux cages suspendues à cinq-six mètres du sol. Et apparemment, elles sont occupées. Dans celle de gauche, je vois… hé, c'est le gamin de la photo qui manquait à l'appel !

- Hein ? demanda alors Edward.

- Et… dans l'autre ?

- Je crois… c'est Horo !

Edward et Alphonse étaient tout excités. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés sur le lieu. Angelo, lui, regardait quelque chose d'autre, plus loin, au-delà de l'estrade. Il n'y avait plus rien entre cet endroit et la muraille de pierre noire, sinon plusieurs centaines de mètres de pelouse… ainsi que deux espèces de grands obélisques érigés à quelques mètres de l'autel. Les deux tours tronquées faisaient facilement une bonne dizaine de mètres de haut, laissaient un intervalle d'une cinquantaine de mètres entre elles, et étaient constituées de pierre noire, sans doute de l'obsidienne, dans laquelle on avait taillé des glyphes.

En revenant à l'autel, Spike aperçut sur le côté une autre construction étrange. C'était une grande sculpture haute aussi de plusieurs mètres, constituée de dizaines de sphères de métal accrochées par de longues tiges recourbées, comme un immense mobile. Un clavier de la même matière incrusté dans un socle était relié à ce mobile par un fil électrique. À quelques pas, il y avait un grand gong suspendu à une affreuse statue représentant vaguement une sorte de créature anthropoïde à tête de poisson.

Une rumeur monta du haut des bancs de pierre. Un petit groupe d'individus en robes sombres – violet, bleu nuit, et autres couleurs du genre – s'avançait vers l'autel. L'un d'eux se positionna près du gong, et décrocha une grande massue dont l'une des extrémités était recouverte d'une boule de cuir. Un deuxième disciple sortit un tabouret de derrière le panneau de commande de cuivre et de métal, et s'assit devant le clavier.

- On dirait que les choses se corsent, murmura Spike.

Les autres compères assistaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à la scène. Quand Alphonse vit deux des sectateurs se rapprocher de l'une des cages, et commencer à la faire descendre, il résolut d'agir.

- Faut qu'on y aille !

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, gros malin ? demanda Angelo avec agressivité.

- Pour commencer, faut qu'on franchisse cette muraille.

Et sans plus attendre, il courut en petites foulées vers la muraille, immédiatement suivi par son frère. Spike rattacha son fusil à sa lanière, et se joignit à Jet. Angelo hésita un instant, regarda vers le ciel. Comme les nuages couvraient entièrement le ciel, pas moyen d'y voir la constellation du Cancer.

_Bah… tant pis !_

Les disciples, sûrs de ne pas être dérangés au cours de leur cérémonie sur une île déserte et absente des cartes officielles, n'avaient pas posté de gardes. Edward tapa dans ses mains, les posa contre l'une des parois, et en quelques secondes, les briques remuèrent, certaines se firent plus proéminentes tandis que d'autres rentrèrent, constituant ainsi une sorte d'échelle. Très doucement, Alphonse monta. Les autres attendirent, et virent sa tête se pencher vers eux.

- C'est bon, il y a des rambardes. Ils ne devraient pas nous voir trop vite.

Edward, Jet, Spike et Angelo grimpèrent à leur tour. Une fois tous en haut, Angelo vit que les deux disciples avaient ouvert la cage. Il devina plus qu'il ne perçut vraiment la silhouette dénudée d'une jeune fille qu'on enchaînait sur l'autel.

_Horo ? Bizarre, j'ai l'impression que… non, laisse tomber._

Il s'accroupit, immédiatement imité par ses quatre camarades de fortune.

- Bon, il nous faut agir, maintenant. Ils sont nombreux, et même s'ils ne sont pas entraînés au combat, ils risquent de nous écraser si nous nous laissons submerger.

- Déjà, je peux rester ici pour vous couvrir, dit Spike en ressortant son fusil de précision de son étui.

- Dans ce genre de cérémonie, tout tient dans le gourou, précisa Jet. Si tu arrives à l'abattre, ça va affoler tous ces gens. Je suggère que vous, les frères Elric, vous vous occupiez d'évacuer les prisonniers. Vous sortez Horo et ce gosse de là, et vous fichez le camp.

- Attendez mon signal pour partir, surtout. Quand j'aurai abattu le grand prêtre, vous passerez à l'action, pas avant.

- D'accord, d'accord.

- Moi, je devrais pouvoir renvoyer _ad patres_ la plupart de ces clowns tristes, susurra Angelo en serrant les dents. Je les attaquerai par derrière.

- Parfait. Quant à moi, je vais m'occuper de cette machinerie, déclara Jet. M'est avis que ce n'est pas seulement un jouet ou une tentative ratée de décoration avant-gardiste. Des questions ? Non ? Alors, bonne chance à tous !

Les deux frères Elric partirent en avant, courant en restant baissés. Jet sauta par-dessus la barrière, se laissant tomber à l'intérieur du pentagone – il était trop loin pour être vu ou entendu par les cultistes qui lui tournaient le dos, sans parler du brouillard. Quant à Angelo, il se craqua les doigts, retira sa veste, son gilet et sa casquette, ne gardant que son maillot de corps, puis il suivit prudemment Jet. Enfin, Spike se positionna, et chercha l'autel à travers la lunette.

Horo était bien allongée sur le dos sur la pierre noire, attachée par les poignets et les chevilles à l'aide de lourdes chaînes rouillées. Les disciples levaient à présent les bras, balançant lentement les mains de droite à gauche. Le chasseur de primes entendit alors monter une rumeur. Un personnage qui semblait important entra dans son champ de vision. C'était un grand homme, si l'on en jugeait par la taille et la corpulence. Impossible, en effet, de voir son visage, car il portait un masque de couleur claire, qui représentait un visage grossièrement sculpté, avec une canine longue de dix centimètres.

_Le Masque de Nacre de Palayo que voulait voler Cobra !_

Il sortit de sa poche un petit micro directionnel, l'alluma et tendit l'oreille. Le prêtre faisait face à la foule et parlait ainsi :

- Ô vous, frères et sœurs ! Ô vous, habitants des abysses ! Ô vous, progéniture sacrée du Père et de la Mère des Océans ! Ô vous, qui aspirez à une vie nouvelle dans un monde meilleur, où nous n'aurons plus à fuir la surface, où nous ne devrons plus nous réfugier dans les profondeurs, où nous serons reconnus comme étant les vrais maîtres de cette planète, servant la volonté du Grand Ancien, réjouissez-vous ! Aujourd'hui, alors que la conjonction est proche, nous avons réussi à amener deux personnes dont le sang contient la puissance nécessaire à la venue de notre Dieu ! Car la prophétie a dit, je vous le rappelle, « quand le sang du puissant sera versé, la porte de la prison volera en éclats ! » Et je vous promets que moi, Winston Marsh, saurai être le digne intermédiaire entre notre Grand Maître et vous tous, qui faites partie de l'espèce élue !

Les adorateurs reprirent leur litanie.

- Nous allons maintenant réciter le mantra qui permettra à notre Maître de nous rejoindre, et plongera ce monde corrompu et insensé dans une purification par l'eau !

_Nous y voilà. Ils veulent convoquer quelque chose qui va déclencher une inondation carabinée !_ songea Angelo qui se rapprochait sur la pointe des pieds de l'espace de prière. Marsh leva les bras vers la foule.

- Mes frères, mes sœurs, mes enfants, veuillez répéter après moi. Chaque phrase sera un pas de plus vers la félicité !

- La félicité ! La félicité, reprirent les fidèles.

Jet était arrivé près du mur opposé à celui duquel il était descendu pour arriver dans la cour. Droit devant lui, il voyait le gong et l'étrange machine mécanique. Marsh se cabra, levant la tête vers les cieux, et tonna du haut de l'autel :

- Zéro est le Nombre !

Toutes les voix répondirent avec exaltation :

- Zéro est le Nombre !

Sur le côté, le disciple frappa le gong d'un coup de massue feutrée. Celui près de la machinerie pressa l'une des touches de pierre du socle. Le mobile se mit à vrombir, et l'une des barres métalliques soutenant les planètes bougea et se positionna différemment avant de s'arrêter dans un bruyant cliquetis.

- L'infini est notre route !

- L'infini est notre route !

- Les puissances des cieux nous attirent dans leur spirale !

- Les puissances des cieux nous attirent dans leur spirale !

- Pour annoncer l'arrivée de l'Unique !

- Pour annoncer l'arrivée de l'Unique !

- Sept fois son nom sera prononcé !

- Sept fois son nom sera prononcé !

- Et ce sera alors le Néant !

- Et ce sera alors le Néant !

- L'infinité dans le Néant !

- L'infinité dans le Néant !

- Car Zéro est le Nombre !

- Car Zéro est le Nombre !

Chaque fois que le gourou avait parlé, les disciples avaient répété la phrase, le gong avait sonné et l'acolyte avait tripoté le clavier, changeant ainsi la configuration du mobile. Le planétarium était maintenant positionné de manière à aligner une douzaine de sphères accrochées à des supports différents.

À présent, la dernière étape vers notre destinée : quand j'aurai répandu le fluide vital porteur de l'énergie extraordinaire, notre Dieu, le Grand Ancien, sortira de sa torpeur maintes fois millénaires, et daignera honorer de sa présence la surface de notre monde ! Tout ce qu'il demande, et que je vais lui exaucer, c'est un sacrifice au sang !

- Le sacrifice au sang ! Le sacrifice au sang !

_C'est le moment crucial_, songea Spike.

Il imagina Jet, Angelo, Edward et Alphonse attendant avec anxiété son « signal », celui qui allait sans doute déclencher une sacrée pagaille. Il cala fermement le fusil contre son épaule, cerna Marsh au milieu du collimateur, engagea son doigt dans la détente. L'homme au masque de nacre était pile dans l'axe. C'était presque trop facile. Spike pressa fermement la détente. Il n'y eut qu'un sinistre claquement, celui d'une arme venant de s'enrayer.

_Qu'est-ce que… Merde ! Allez, allez !_

Nerveusement, il tapota le fusil, voulut décoincer la balle, sans décoller l'œil de la lunette. Son cœur impitoyable de chasseur de primes se durcit au vu des choses, il n'aurait pas le temps de tirer avant le sacrifice. Il pensa fugitivement aux deux frères, de la peine immense qu'ils allaient ressentir, mais n'y prit pas garde, cet aspect des choses ne le concernant pas. Il serra les dents en voyant Marsh lever le poignard sacrificiel à deux mains.

Mais alors que le gourou abattit sa dague droit vers le cœur de la jeune femme, celle-ci arracha d'un coup sec le bracelet qui enserrait son bras gauche, et attrapa le poignet droit du sectateur, l'arrêtant net. Celui-ci, d'abord pris au dépourvu, se rendit vraiment compte de ce qui venait de se passer, et en resta sans voix. Horo en profita pour rompre l'entrave qui retenait sa main droite. Des deux mains, elle repoussa le prêtre qui bascula sur l'arrière-train.

- Sacrilège ! Sacrilège !

Horo se redressa, se courba en avant, retirant sans le moindre effort les attaches sur ses chevilles, puis elle se leva, et se tourna vers l'assemblée de sectateurs. Ses yeux rouges, baissés vers la foule paralysée d'indignation, n'exprimaient qu'un profond mépris.

- Pour qui vous me preniez, pauvres fous ? Je suis Horo, la Sage Louve de Yoitsu, déesse millénaire dont le nom a longtemps inspiré crainte et respect, et contrairement à votre maître, je ne me suis jamais attirée les foudres des Premiers Dieux !

La détonation d'un coup de feu rebondit sur les parois de la cour. Spike avait tiré dans la poitrine du gourou, qui s'était relevé et avait de nouveau brandi sa dague vers la jeune femme. Le masque de nacre se brisa sur le sol.

_Horo !_

Alphonse n'en put plus. Il sauta du haut de la muraille, se précipita vers la déesse, talonné par son frère. La gêne devant la nudité de cette femme superbe l'empêcha de trop l'approcher.

- Euh… ça va ?

- Tout va bien, Alphonse.

- J'ai eu si peur !

- Il n'y a aucune raison ! C'est vraiment adorable d'être venus me chercher, mais j'ai toujours eu la situation bien en main !

Edward, lui, fut surpris en voyant ses attributs de louve.

- J'en étais sûr… Tu n'es pas celle que tu prétendais être, Horo !

- Inutile de le cacher davantage, Edward. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas humaine.

- Es-tu un homoncule ?

- Non, je suis une déesse.

- Rien que ça !

- Écoute, je ne te demande pas de me croire sur parole. Mais pour le moment, nous avons à faire avec ces vauriens.

Effectivement, les sectateurs avaient décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Ils s'étaient levés, et les plus costauds d'entre eux commençaient à avancer vers l'autel, leurs visages hideux tordus par des grimaces de haine fanatique. Alphonse brandit sa mitraillette, et tira une première salve vers les nuages. Les disciples se jetèrent tous à terre plus ou moins vite.

- Reculez ! Le premier qui approche, je… je le descends !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Alphonse. Je suis bien plus puissante qu'eux, et sans leur gourou, ils sont réduits à l'impuissance. En un mot, je suis une vraie déesse, qui a toujours eu le dessus sur cette bande de dégénérés. Bon, peut-être pas au début, je te l'accorde, le coup du gaz asphyxiant, c'était bien pensé. Mais tant que je les tiens en respect, ils ne peuvent rien contre moi.

- Contre toi, peut-être, mais t'as pensé à nous ? glapit Edward. Quelle que soit l'horreur qu'ils sont en train de convoquer, on ne doit pas les laisser faire !

Alphonse gémit en remarquant le visage du prêtre. Sous le masque, le visage de Winston Marsh n'était définitivement pas humain. C'était le faciès effrayant d'une lamproie, avec une énorme orifice ressemblant plus à un répugnant diaphragme de chair constellé de crocs disposés en cercle qu'à une bouche.

Horo regarda en l'air, puis montra du doigt à Edward l'autre cage.

- Va le mettre à l'abri, je les tiendrai en respect.

- Euh… d'accord.

Sans trop se poser de questions, Edward Elric courut vers le pilier métallique soutenant la cage dans laquelle était enfermé Phil.

- Je vais te sortir de là !

Les sectateurs se relevaient lentement. Voir Alphonse trembler et hésiter leur redonnait de l'assurance. Quelqu'un cria « Mort aux hérétiques » ! Alphonse tira encore une rafale en l'air, mais cette fois-ci, aucun disciple ne s'allongea. Ils se contentèrent de fléchir les genoux, sans pour autant cesser d'avancer. C'est alors que deux des sectaires du dernier rang volèrent au-dessus de l'assemblée, et s'écrasèrent juste devant l'autel. Tous se retournèrent, et virent Angelo, mains sur les hanches.

- Bande d'imbéciles ! Vous pensez avoir une chance contre nous ? Elle, c'est une divinité, et moi je suis Angelo, dit « Masque de Mort », le Quatrième Chevalier d'Or servant Athéna, Déesse de la Justice et de la Sagesse ! Vous êtes tous perdus !

Certains sectateurs râlèrent d'indignation, mais le gros d'entre eux hésita. Coup sur coup, l'énorme revolver de Jet jeta à terre le disciple au maillet, et le disciple près de la console d'acier. Horo sauta derechef sur l'autel, et fit face à l'assemblée. Ses yeux rouges émettaient presque un éclat à donner le frisson.

- Ne bougez plus…

Edward vit que la chaîne qui maintenant la cage en l'air était maintenue à un anneau enchâssé dans le sol par un lourd cadenas. Il pensa d'abord à fracasser ce cadenas, mais craignit que la cage, ainsi libérée, se fracassât sur le sol avant qu'il ne pût la retenir. Il eut alors une autre idée. Il posa son harpon par terre, joignit ses mains, et empoigna la chaine. Aussitôt, elle se secoua, se tordit et s'enroula autour du pilier d'acier. D'autres atomes provenant de l'anneau, du cadenas, de la cage et du pilier se convertirent, se joignirent, et bientôt un escalier en colimaçon, entièrement constitué de métal, se déroulait de la cage dont le toit et la porte avait disparu jusqu'au sol. Edward gravit son ouvrage quatre à quatre, attrapa Phil, et redescendit.

Jet s'empara du grand maillet en saisissant le manche à deux mains, puis il frappa un grand coup la construction mécanique qui s'ébranla. Quelques sphères tombèrent sous le choc. Ce geste finit d'énerver les sectaires.

- Sacrilège, sacrilège !

- Mort aux hérétiques !

L'un des hommes du premier rang lança une pierre vers Horo, et la rata. Alphonse pressa la gâchette de son arme, en visant à hauteur des jambes. Il vit quatre personnes s'effondrer avec des grimaces de douleur.

Edward fonça dans la direction opposée à la foule sur quelques dizaines de mètres, Phil sur son épaule. Il repéra un coin où un pan de mur écroulé pouvait constituer une cache suffisante. Il déposa le petit garçon derrière la pierre moussue.

- Surtout, ne bouge pas d'ici avant qu'on vienne te chercher. Sauf si tu vois ces méchants hommes, tu cours le plus vite possible, d'accord ?

Phil se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Edward repartit vers l'autel en galopant ventre à terre. Arrivé près de la cage transmutée, il ramassa son harpon et le planta sans hésiter dans le torse d'une femme jeune et laide qui s'était approchée de la déesse rousse. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait plus les impressionner du regard, Horo descendit de son piédestal et rejoignit les deux Alchimistes.

De son côté, Angelo se jeta allègrement dans la mêlée. Il flanquait coup de poing sur coup de poing, jouait des coudes, des pieds, des genoux… Chaque impact avec un visage hideux, un corps malformé, envoyait valser sa cible, sans que celui-ci n'éprouvât la moindre fatigue. C'était presque trop facile. Il repéra au premier rang un sectateur particulièrement grand et costaud. Comme les autres, il présentait les signes certains d'une dégénérescence physique : la peau blanchâtre et distendue, des yeux globuleux coincés dans des orbites sombres, un visage lippu et au nez anormalement large, un crâne de forme irrégulière garni d'un léger duvet noirâtre en guise de cheveux, d'énormes mains…

_Celui-là, il est pour moi !_

Jet continuait son entreprise de démolition. Quand il estima en avoir suffisamment fait avec le maillet feutré, il le jeta, s'assit contre le mobile géant, et poussa sur ses jambes de toutes ses forces. Peu à peu, la construction pencha vers l'arrière, de plus en plus, et s'écroula dans un grand fracas. Jet se releva, eut tout juste le temps de voir un homme maigre courir vers lui en brandissant un poignard, lorsqu'une balle du fusil de Spike lui traversa le cou.

Les frères Elric défendaient farouchement la Sage Louve de Yoitsu. Alphonse continuait à envoyer des rafales sur les fanatiques. Son arme se bloqua – plus de cartouches.

- Grand frère, je dois recharger !

- Vas-y, Al, je te couvre !

Alphonse recula pour changer le chargeur de sa Thompson. Edward vit alors s'approcher le personnage qui l'avait attaqué à l'hospice de la Sainte Miséricorde. Ce dernier avança lentement, sur ses gardes. L'Alchimiste d'Acier fit tournoyer son arme.

- Plus d'étoile pour te protéger, cette fois !

- Non, mais j'ai ça.

Edward abattit le harpon sur le pied de l'homme qui glapit.

- La prochaine sera dans ta sale binette !

L'homme aux cheveux huileux tourna lentement autour du jeune homme, en traînant le pied. Mais au lieu de se jeter sur son adversaire, il empoigna le corps de Winston Marsh resté à terre, et l'écrasa sur l'autel. Devant l'air interrogateur d'Edward, il ricana.

- La prophétie l'a dit, moucheron ! « Quand le sang du puissant sera versé, la porte de la prison volera en éclats ! » Ha ha ha !

Il ne dit rien de plus, étendu par une balle du revolver de Jet qui lui éclata le dos. Horo revint en courant.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Je ne sais… Hé, l'autel !

En effet, la pierre de l'autel s'était mise à fumer, alors que les flots du sang de Marsh irradiaient d'une lumière vermillon qui se faisait de plus en plus vive. Le sang coula à une vitesse irréelle, se répandant sur le sol, puis deux filets d'hémoglobine filèrent droit vers les deux obélisques. Une lumière verdâtre émana des pictogrammes taillés dans la pierre noire, et se fit de plus en plus forte. Horo se frappa le front.

- C'est pas vrai… Winston Marsh avait le sang chargé d'énergie corruptrice ! Il est puissant, et donc il correspond à ce que demande la prophétie pour que ça marche !

Des éclairs jaillirent des cimes des deux obélisques, s'entrecroisèrent, et l'air se distendit dans l'espace entre les deux colonnes de pierre. Spike et Jet écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant une sorte de grande déchirure béer sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur et de largeur. Une multitude de couleurs tourbillonnait au centre de cette ouverture. Les frères Elric, en revanche, savaient de quoi il s'agissait.

- Al, tu vois ça ?!

- C'est une porte interdimensionnelle ! Comme celle de Shambala !

- Comme quoi ? demanda Horo à Alphonse, en criant pour couvrir les crépitements électriques.

- Horo, c'est par une porte comme ça que nous sommes venus dans ce monde !

- Donc… ce qu'ils appellent va entrer !

Un bruit sourd fit trembler les alentours. Puis un deuxième. Des grondements brefs et réguliers, comme les bruits de pas d'un géant. Quelque chose sortit lentement par la porte ouverte entre les obélisques. Les sectateurs étaient à genoux, face contre terre, n'osant rien dire. Les frères Elric avaient le souffle coupé. Spike n'en menait pas large, pas plus que Jet, encore moins Angelo. Bien à l'abri derrière son pan de mur, Phil se recroquevilla, et n'osa pas regarder.

En quelques instants, une créature s'était extirpée de la membrane de lumière. C'était une gigantesque masse de chair flasque, verdâtre et poisseuse. Une montagne immonde, de peau rugueuse et suintante de sécrétions claires, de plus de vingt mètres de haut, se tenait entre les deux obélisques. Cette chose avait un énorme corps enflé, maintenu maladroitement en équilibre sur deux jambes courtaudes, terminées par des pieds palmés, faisant davantage penser à des nageoires. Deux longs bras noueux terminés par des mains serties de redoutables serres s'agrippaient aux colonnes de pierre pour ne pas tomber vers l'arrière. Deux ailes de dragon se déployaient à la base de ses omoplates. Mais que dire de l'énorme globe frémissant qui surmontait le tout, dont émergeait une flopée de tentacules qui fouettaient les alentours en sifflant, projetant des déjections de vase puante, et au-dessus desquels deux sphères incandescentes d'une éclat malveillant illuminaient les rides et autres plis et bourrelets ?

Angelo serra les dents en réprimant un râle. Une intuition lui hurla au visage que c'était cette aberration qui lui avait parlé dans son sommeil, sur les docks. Cette fois, elle était bien face à lui. Une quantité incalculable de cosmo-énergie émanait de sa carcasse. Spike dut lâcher son fusil et se retourner, ne pouvant pas supporter plus longtemps la vue de cette chose. Edward et Alphonse, quant à eux, tournèrent les talons et se sauvèrent en hurlant. Ils se séparèrent en chemin. Edward fonça derrière un mur, et Alphonse se planqua sous un autre pan de colonne effondré.

Une seule personne restait insensible devant ce tableau de cauchemar. C'était Horo. Derechef, elle sauta sur l'autel, se mettant ainsi en hauteur, et fit face au nouvel arrivé. De son côté, l'immense créature avait compris que la jeune femme rousse était celle dont émanait le plus important pouvoir. Il balança sa grosse tête en avant, et écrasa son poing devant elle. Toute la plaine trembla, et le dallage éclata, laissant un profond cratère. Horo, superbe dans son stoïcisme, se contenta d'une petite moue méprisante.

- Tu sens le poisson. Je n'aime pas ça. Vieille méduse anémique.

Le monstre répondit par un formidable rugissement. Son souffle décoiffa la déesse, qui se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air de rien. Vexé de ne pas être pris au sérieux, le Grand Ancien barrit derechef, et secoua la tête, faisant claquer ses tentacules. Une projection glaireuse laissa une trace humide sur la queue touffue de la déesse.

Edward, caché dans son coin, ne perdait pas une miette de la scène. Il vit l'impassibilité du visage d'Horo se transformer en une expression de vive colère. Elle serra même les dents.

- Personne, personne ne souille ma queue !

Elle se jeta sur le cadavre du prêtre à ses pieds, et mordit à belles dents sa gorge. Le sang gicla sur sa peau de pêche. Sans s'en soucier, elle se lécha les commissures, se releva, descendit sur l'estrade et tendit les bras vers les cieux.

- Contemple le pouvoir de la Sage Louve de Yoitsu !

Elle projeta sa tête en arrière, poussa un long et puissant hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain, mais était bien celui d'un loup. En un clin d'œil, la jeune fille grandit, se couvrit d'une épaisse fourrure rousse, son visage délicat s'allongea, ses dents poussèrent… Jet ouvrit des yeux surpris, Spike plissa les yeux, et les deux frères Elric en eurent le souffle coupé. Même Angelo sentit ses sourcils se relever.

La frêle silhouette de la jeune femme avait laissé place à une impressionnante apparition. C'était une louve géante, au pelage roux, de taille comparable à celle du Grand Ancien convoqué. Ses yeux étaient rouges et brillaient comme deux rubis jumelés, et ses crocs étaient acérés. Horo tourna lentement autour du monstrueux personnage ichthyen, qui semblait intrigué.

Jet brandit son revolver, et tira une balle dans l'énorme chapiteau visqueux qui servait de tête à la créature. Celle-ci se passa juste la patte sur la tempe, se tourna vers l'espace de prière, et poussa une fois de plus un barrissement à dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Alors, tous les membres de la secte encore vivants se mirent à crier, hurler, se tordre de douleur, se rouler par terre, mais certains d'entre eux ricanaient entre deux hoquets. Du haut de sa position, Spike contemplait la scène, perplexe. Peu à peu, il comprit que tous ces gens, apparemment en relation directe avec l'énorme entité venue d'ailleurs, étaient en train de se transformer. Les visages s'étiraient, se recouvraient d'écailles. Les cheveux tombaient, remplacés par des ailerons, des nageoires. En moins d'une minute, tous ces gens, de physionomie auparavant désagréable, étaient devenus des hommes-poissons aussi hideux que lui était apparu le père Saunders, mais bien réels.

Horo n'avait pas prêté attention à cette évolution accélérée. Elle sauta sur le Grand Ancien avec un rugissement sauvage. Celui-ci tendit le bras devant sa tête, et la Sage Louve de Yoitsu planta ses crocs dans son avant-bras. La créature gronda de douleur et de colère.

Angelo voulut agir. Il repéra alors le grand homme qu'il avait distingué. Quand ce dernier se retourna, il ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Le gredin avait désormais un faciès de murène, avec un front large et de petits yeux jaunes malveillants.

- Prends ça, gueule de raie !

Le Chevalier d'Or colla son poing dans le ventre de l'homme-poisson, mais celui-ci encaissa le coup, bronchant à peine. La magie de l'immense créature avait transformé tous les cultistes qui étaient devenus beaucoup plus costauds, et plus musclés. La murène riposta immédiatement, et colla une violente gifle à Angelo qui dut reculer.

Alphonse n'hésita plus. Il orienta le canon de son arme vers la foule, et pressa fermement la gâchette en glapissant. Deux cultistes tombèrent sous ses balles, mais les autres avançaient sans ralentir. Rapidement le jeune Alchimiste fut à court de munitions. Il improvisa, changea la Thompson en masse d'armes, et la brandit, attendant l'assaut suivant. Edward, de son côté, planta le harpon dans l'œil d'une sectatrice qui le menaçait de ses grosses mains palmées.

Horo continuait à se battre. Elle n'attaquait pas de front, mais attendait, tournant toujours autour du Grand Ancien, puis elle bondissait brutalement, lui arrachant un petit morceau de chair au passage d'un coup de griffes, ou entre ses crocs. Chaque fois, son terrible adversaire grognait de douleur, mais sa nouvelle blessure se refermait rapidement. Le combat pouvait durer encore longtemps. Quand le monstre prenait l'initiative, il se jetait tête baissée en avant, avait des mouvements lourds, gauches. La Sage Louve de Yoitsu savait qu'une telle lourdeur était également synonyme de force abominable. Et bientôt, il la prit de court. Quand il balaya l'air de son bras grand comme le tronc d'un chêne, Horo esquiva, mais elle ne vit pas arriver l'aile du monstre, dont la membrane rigide lui fouetta le visage. Un filet de sang coula de son museau. Elle n'y prit pas garde, cette coupure commençait déjà à cicatriser, et elle reprit le combat.

Du haut de sa position, Spike se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus ni cartouche, ni chargeur. Pour continuer à aider ses camarades, il allait devoir mettre la main à la pâte et y aller à pied. Son téléphone de poignet sonna alors. Il s'étonna d'avoir le réflexe de tout lâcher pour répondre à l'appel.

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Queue sous loup ? s'écria la voix moqueuse d'Ed, à mille lieues de la tension irrésistible de la scène qui se déroulait sur l'île de Deep Turtle.

- Hein ?

- Hé bé ! On a affaire au Mal Cosmique Ultime, les amis ! Tous les senseurs du _Bebop_ sont en train de paniquer, il y a tellement de voyants allumés que j'ai l'impression d'assister à un concert de Jean-Michel Jarre ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Ces tarés ont provoqué une rupture dans le continuum espace/temps avec une sorte d'invocation, et ça a fait venir une espèce de chose monstrueuse dans notre réalité !

- Ouaaaaah… murmura l'adolescente, bien plus fascinée qu'effrayée. J'aimerais vraiment être avec vous…

- Pour l'instant, j'aimerais surtout éviter que cette saloperie fasse des dégâts !

- Ooh… Tu tiens à sauver ce monde ? Comme c'est héroïque de ta part, messire chevalier Spike ! Si j'avais dix ans de plus, je serais volontiers ta princesse !

- Déconne pas, sale gamine ! Je me fous de ce monde, mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser cette horreur devenir impossible à arrêter !

- Elle n'est pas déjà immortelle ?

- Mon instinct me dit que tant qu'elle n'a pas quitté cette île, il y a encore une chance d'arrêter les frais !

- Je vais voir si cette créature n'a pas un point faible connu dans toutes les bases de données des _nerds_, des _geeks_ et des pros du MMORPG !

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais vite ! Moi, je fonce !

Il posa son fusil par terre, sortit son pistolet, et se jeta dans la grande cour. Il courut ver la mêlée générale. Au passage, il vida son chargeur sur un gros personnage à tête de thon. Puis il repéra une femme-anguille. Elle pivota vers lui, et siffla de colère. Spike se mit en garde, faisant onduler ses mains. L'échange de coup entre les deux belligérants fut particulièrement aérien. L'anguille était souple, vive et vicieuse, et Spike était entraîné au combat rapproché oriental. Il finit par se faufiler entre ses jambes, et la saisit à la nuque. Impossible cependant de briser le cou cartilagineux et glissant. Il repéra alors les ouïes de l'humanoïde ichthyen, y introduisit les doigts aussi profondément que possible. La femme-anguille coassa de douleur, et tomba à genoux. Il put lui écraser la tête sur le dallage.

Angelo n'avait pas la main aussi heureuse. Il privilégiait la force brute, et la murène semblait justement bâtie pour y résister.

_Ce salaud est rempli de cosmo-énergie… il en a plus que moi, maintenant !_

Lui-même commençait à fatiguer sérieusement. Sans son armure, il n'avait à sa disposition que le dixième des forces qu'il était normalement capable de déployer. D'autres hommes-poissons venaient d'ailleurs aider son ennemi. Il pensa que tous leurs espoirs reposaient sur la Sage Louve de Yoitsu, la seule à pouvoir vaincre leur dieu.

Le duel entre Horo et le Grand Ancien était toujours au point fixe. Aucune divinité ne prenait avantage sur l'autre. Chaque fois que l'un était blessé, son ecchymose disparaissait en moins d'une minute. La louve sentait la frustration de son adversaire grandir de plus en plus. Celui-ci en eut assez. Il éructa bruyamment en agitant ses tentacules. Horo sauta en avant, prête à mordre le dieu au cou. Celui-ci se protégea de son aile, et coinça la mâchoire de la louve entre ses deux énormes mains. Alors, il la retourna, la plaqua au sol, faisant trembler la terre, puis il la souleva et l'abattit tête la première sur les bancs de pierre, dans un grand fracas. Le choc fut si violent qu'il lui fendit le crâne.

_- Horo _! s'écria Alphonse.

- Perds pas la tête, Al ! l'invectiva Edward en éventrant un cultiste.

Le Grand Ancien gronda de victoire, et se désintéressa aussitôt de la mêlée. Il pivota sur ses lourdes jambes pour se diriger vers la mer. La louve géante gisait inerte. En quelques instants, elle se dégonfla, son pelage se rétracta sous son épiderme, son museau rétrécit… Horo reprit forme humaine, toujours dans le coma, non loin d'Angelo.

Jet avait beau être un pro de la gâchette et causer une mort à chaque coup de feu, il avait ses limites, et se retrouva à son tour sans plus de munitions. Quand il ne lui resta plus une seule balle, il rangea son pistolet et se défendit avec ses poings. Son bras métallique fracassait les os des hommes-poissons.

Les frères Elric transmutaient à tour de bras tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Des cailloux, des morceaux de bois, des pierres, la terre… mais un exercice aussi intense de leurs talents finissait par les épuiser peu à peu.

Angelo comprit que la situation se faisait de moins en moins réjouissante. Même si les six camarades luttaient avec l'énergie du désespoir, ils reculaient de plus en plus face aux assauts des cultistes acharnés. Lui-même sentait ses forces s'épuiser. Devant lui, la murène ne faiblissait pas. Lui, en revanche, sentait ses blessures s'aggraver. Encore un coup de poing sur un cultiste à tête de hareng qui recula à peine d'un pas.

Et comme dans les jours d'une époque révolue, le chant mélancolique d'une soliste résonna à ses oreilles, alors que son corps n'était plus qu'une énorme brisure.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais ça suffit ! Je pourrais écrabouiller cette horreur avec une main attachée dans le dos, si seulement cette traîtresse que je suis censé protéger ne m'avait pas confisqué injustement mes pouvoirs ! Tout est de sa faute ! Puisque c'est une déesse, alors qu'elle agisse, bon sang !

Comme rien de positif ne se produisait, Angelo se laissa tomber à genoux.

_Elle m'a bel et bien abandonné, cette _puttana_ !_

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix douce l'appeler faiblement.

- Ang… Angel…

C'était Horo. La déesse avait repris connaissance. La crevasse sur sa tête se refermait peu à peu et ses multiples fractures guérissaient. Angelo se releva et courut vers elle.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Il se pencha près de son visage. Dans un souffle, elle murmura :

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot.

- Moi ? Un pauvre… ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et ses pupilles rouges scintillèrent de reproches.

- Tu n'as donc vraiment rien compris ? Je suis une déesse. Et je peux te garantir que si je devais avoir un serviteur tel que toi, je le précipiterais immédiatement dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait jamais le retrouver, et dont il ne pourrait jamais sortir.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis un Chevalier d'Or ! Je suis tout-puissant ! Mes ennemis mordent la poussière !

Horo parvint à se redresser.

- C'est là où tu fais erreur ! Si ta déesse t'a accordé de tels pouvoirs, ce n'est pas pour faire le malin avec ou satisfaire ta soif de sang et de carnage en prétextant tes devoirs envers elle ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es grand et fort que tu as reçu ces dons, mais parce que ta déesse a estimé que tu pouvais t'en servir à bon escient. Tu n'es pas le maître de cette puissance ! Tu n'es que le canal de la volonté de ta divinité ! Ce n'est pas toi qui vaincras cette saleté cosmique, mais ta déesse, par le biais de ton corps ! Tu es appelé à être son serviteur, le bras par lequel s'accomplit son jugement. Et un bras ne fait pas ce qu'il veut quand ça lui chante, il remplit son rôle en suivant les instructions de la tête, sans discuter, parce qu'il sait que c'est ce qu'il faut faire !

Le Chevalier d'Or sentit la surprise assombrir son jugement. Il tenta de résister au flot d'interrogations qui s'apprêtait à le submerger.

- On n'est pas dans un film ! Et j'ai passé l'âge qu'on me parle comme…

- Apparemment pas, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi misérable, Angelo !

Une multitude de souvenirs fluctua à travers l'esprit d'Angelo. Il réalisa avec une indicible horreur que la jeune fille rousse avait raison, en fin de compte. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Elle-même était une déesse. Et cette dernière affirmation finit de balayer les derniers doutes qui subsistaient dans son esprit. Il se prit la tête à deux mains, s'arrachant les cheveux, et bascula la tête en arrière.

- Athéna !

Les hommes-poissons avaient profité de sa confusion pour l'entourer, et étaient sur le point de passer à l'attaque. Angelo cria de toutes ses forces :

- Athéna ! J'ai péché contre toi, je le comprends, à présent ! Je n'arriverai à rien en exigeant ! Je ne suis pas un grand guerrier héroïque, seulement ton servant ! Fais de moi ce que tu voudras ! Au besoin, tue-moi ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que de continuer à salir l'honneur du Sanctuaire !

Et la vingtaine de créatures se jeta sur lui pour l'écarteler. Il était à présent écrasé sous le nombre. Il pensa devoir écrire le mot « fin » sur sa triste existence. Tout semblait terminé quand, soudain, le Chevalier d'Or sentit une chaleur bienfaisante parcourir ses muscles endoloris, soulageant instantanément sa douleur. Mû par une nouvelle force venue de nulle part, il se releva en écartant les bras, et dans ce geste, projeta ses bourreaux aux alentours à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Jet écarquilla les yeux en voyant un rayonnement doré émaner de toute la personne de Masque de Mort. D'une voix terriblement calme, celui-ci déclara :

- Puisque telle est ta volonté, Athéna… je vais l'accomplir.

Et il se jeta en avant avec un cri terrible, poing levé. Il écrasa la tête de l'un des hommes-poissons en un geste, et envoya un coup de tibia dans la cage thoracique d'un deuxième, la réduisant en bouillie. Il courut vers la grande murène. Un coup de poing direct du droit dans le hideux faciès huileux, puis une gauche au foie pour le faire se plier en deux, et un uppercut du droit sous le menton. Les os de la mâchoire du monstre éclatèrent dans un sinistre craquement.

Debout, en position de combat, Angelo était prêt à en découdre contre une légion entière. Il se produisit alors quelque chose, quelque chose de singulier, qu'il n'espérait plus.

Dans un claquement métallique, une jambière en or massif terminée par une botte du même métal lui enserra le mollet gauche. Puis le droit suivit. En quelques secondes, les nombreuses pièces de l'armure du Cancer s'assemblèrent tout autour du corps de l'homme, des étriers jusqu'au diadème.

Enfin, il y était parvenu. Après toutes ces années de frustration, de rancœur, de regret, son armure lui avait finalement été restituée. Et elle étincelait, irradiait d'un rayonnement doré. Angelo n'en revint pas. Le moment qu'il avait si longtemps attendu était arrivé… il eut du mal à y croire, même en regardant longuement ses propres mains, examinant les gants dorés ciselés protégeant ses doigts.

L'urgence de la situation le ramena bien vite à la réalité. En pleine possession de ses moyens, il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de ses adversaires. Il fit quelques mouvements, se mit en position de combat, et invectiva les créatures ichthyennes.

- Hé, vous, les misérables avortons abyssaux ! Je vais vous renvoyer chez Poséidon !

Et il se jeta vers l'un des groupes. Cette fois, les mouvements de ses poings et de ses pieds étaient tellement rapides qu'ils laissaient une traînée dorée derrière eux. Chaque coup était d'une puissance telle qu'il renversait au moins trois de ses adversaires. En à peine quelques secondes, la situation s'était retournée, et les sectaires étaient tous morts ou hors de combat.

Alphonse, Edward, Jet et Spike se montrèrent tous impressionnés devant cette victoire incontestable. Mais Angelo ne voulut pas se pavaner. Il tendit un index énergique vers le Grand Ancien, et l'invectiva :

- Toi ! Sale monstre !

La créature, qui s'apprêtait à enjamber la muraille, s'arrêta net. Lentement, elle se retourna, et darda ses yeux rouges vers le Chevalier d'Or. Celui-ci serra les dents en coin.

- Oser lever la main sur une déesse aussi bénéfique… pathétique créature !

Le Grand Ancien sentit une énergie comparable à la sienne en examinant Angelo. Celui-ci le défia :

- Crève !

Et il bondit en avant. Quand il se retrouva à quelques mètres de l'horreur mouvante, il fit un immense saut, et balança son poing en avant comme un bélier. Au moment où ses phalanges entrèrent en contact avec la masse spongieuse qui constituait la poitrine de la chose, il lâcha une bonne dose de cosmo-énergie. L'épaisse couche de graisse de la divinité s'enfonça sous le choc, et la chaleur du rayonnement doré la fit grésiller. Angelo voyait son bras s'enfoncer peu à peu dans l'écoeurante matière gluante, bientôt son coude seulement restait visible.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à percer la chair flasque de la créature. Et quand celle-ci se rétracta pour reprendre sa forme originale, le Chevalier d'Or fut catapulté en arrière. Il voltigea au-dessus de la cour, et virevolta gracieusement pour se recevoir en souplesse, un genou au sol, paume posée sur les pavés.

- Et alors, preux chevalier, t'as rien de mieux à lui opposer ? glapit Spike.

- Ce gros lard est protégé par sa viande ! Il faudrait que je puisse atteindre plus directement son cœur !

Le monstre avait de nouveau détourné son attention du Chevalier d'Or, et voulut repartir vers le continent. Horo était à présent suffisamment rétablie pour se lever. Elle se traîna vers les deux hommes, suivie par les frères Elric.

- Ce dieu pourrait baisser ses défenses si on le prive de ses sens les plus directs.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai entendu parler de ce genre de divinité extérieure. Il dispose d'autres moyens de percevoir qui ne nous viendraient pas à l'esprit. S'il n'arrive plus à voir, il peut utiliser ses tentacules buccaux pour se repérer. Or, cela l'obligera à exposer sa bouche. Ton attaque pourrait alors emprunter cette voie jusqu'à son but !

Angelo eut un sourire mauvais.

- Bonne idée. Nous devons lui crever les yeux !

- On y va ! s'exclama Edward. Tu viens, Al ?

Le cadet parut hésiter, mais en croisant le regard d'Horo, son visage se figea dans une expression déterminée.

- Je te suis !

Ayant dit, il transmuta sa masse d'armes en épée courte bien aiguisée.

- Venez, je vais vous aider ! cria Jet qui les avait rejoint.

- Rappelez-vous qu'il se régénère, son point faible ne sera exposé que quelques instants, précisa la Sage Louve de Yoitsu. Angelo, tu n'auras pas droit à l'erreur !

- J'ai commis bien assez d'erreurs comme ça. Il est temps d'arrêter les frais.

Jet courut vers le Grand Ancien, et quand il estima être suffisamment près, il lui tourna le dos, mit un genou à terre, et tendit les deux mains paumes vers le ciel.

- Allez-y, les enfants ! Grimpez !

Les deux Alchimistes avaient compris l'idée. Chacun d'eux posa un pied sur l'une des mains ainsi présentées. Le vieux chasseur de primes se détendit comme un ressort, et poussa vers le haut de toute son énergie. De leur côté, Edward et Alphonse bondirent aussi haut qu'ils purent. Les forces combinées des trois hommes permirent aux deux plus jeunes de faire ainsi un immense saut jusqu'à la hauteur de la tête du monstre. De leurs mains libres, ils s'agrippèrent aux tentacules qui dissimulaient son faciès.

Spike était enthousiaste.

- Bien joué, les gars !

- Mais un peu trop cliché, dit la voix d'Ed d'un air bougon dans le communicateur. Ils font le même saut coordonné à la fin de _Time Crisis 4 _! En plus, aveugler le truc rugissant pour qu'il expose son point faible, c'est ce que fait Solid Snake dans _Metal Gear Solid _! Et que dire du concept de grimper sur une créature géante pour atteindre son point faible, comme dans _Shadow of the Colossus _?

- Ed, c'est pas le moment de râler sur l'originalité d'une scène ou pas ! Ca marche !

Le Grand Ancien sentit quelque chose grimper dans sa « barbe ». Avec des grognements sourds, il s'agita, secoua la tête dans tous les sens. Mais les frères Elric tinrent bon. Il essaya alors de les déloger en portant ses énormes mains palmées et griffues aux joues, sans réussir à atteindre les deux jeunes gens. Ses gestes étaient trop gauches, trop prévisibles. Edward et Alphonse n'eurent guère de mal à éviter les serres du dieu, parfois en se réfugiant entre deux tentacules, sans pour autant s'arrêter de grimper. Enfin, au bout d'une longue minute, ils se retrouvèrent chacun devant l'un des deux yeux.

- Tu es prêt, grand frère ?

- On y va, Al !

Et d'un mouvement parfaitement coordonné, les deux frères Elric bondirent en avant en brandissant leurs armes d'estoc, et les plongèrent dans les globes rougeâtres par lesquels le Grand Ancien pouvait voir.

Celui-ci poussa un terrible barrissement en renversant la tête en arrière. Immédiatement, des flots de sang épais et gluant jaillirent dans un immonde gargouillement. Rendu fou par la douleur, il balança sa tête dans tous les sens. Edward et Alphonse descendirent prestement, et s'éloignèrent.

Avec un bruit écœurant, le dieu maléfique souleva alors les grappes de tentacules plantées sur son menton, révélant un cloaque dégoulinant de matières visqueuses. Comme l'avait prédit Horo, il était à présent obligé de se servir de ses pseudopodes pour brasser l'air et sentir ses opposants. L'odeur fétide qui s'en dégagea manqua d'étouffer Alphonse, qui s'éloigna heureusement suffisamment vite, soutenu par son frère.

Angelo, le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer, n'hésita pas une seconde de plus. Il tendit les bras vers le ciel, et par la puissance de sa cosmo-énergie, il lévita à la verticale, se mettant juste à la hauteur de la tête du Grand Ancien. Puis il garda la main gauche en avant, et leva lentement son index droit. D'une voix puissante, il tonna :

- Déguste les Cercles d'Hadès !

Une série d'ondes dorées concentriques jaillit du doigt du Chevalier d'Or. Angelo recula la main, puis avec un cri terrible, il balança de toutes ses forces le bras en avant, et envoya les ondes droit vers la créature. La vague d'énergie dorée fendit l'air, et entra directement dans le cratère qui constituait sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle cessa aussitôt de crier, et se mit à tousser, à piaffer, à inspirer désespérément, comme elle était en train de manquer de souffle. Puis elle se tordit, et poussa un barrissement tonitruant qui traduisait une douleur qui ne l'était pas moins. Et les compères qui luttaient tous ensemble virent le miracle s'accomplir.

Le Grand Ancien frappa le sol de sa tête, et resta prostré sur l'herbe. Peu à peu, une silhouette semi-transparente reproduisant son apparence s'extirpa hors de son corps, poussée par la vague d'énergie et aspirée par le vortex. Ce spectre, son âme arrachée à sa chair, essayait bien de regagner sa place, mais n'y parvint pas. Angelo, de son côté, était toujours entre ciel et terre, dans la même position, ne relâchant pas sa concentration d'un iota. L'onde dorée des Cercles d'Hadès poussait encore et encore l'ectoplasme géant jusqu'à la déchirure. Bientôt ses pattes arrière tronquées furent en contact avec la membrane colorée. Aussitôt, la force irrésistible du tourbillon secoua la créature fantomatique qui se mit à tourner, tourner, comme emportée par un tourbillon marin. Elle agitait les bras, les tentacules, les ailes, sans résultat. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin des bords de la déchirure, de moins en moins à l'air libre, en cercles de plus en plus petits…en moins d'une demi-minute, elle disparut au centre du maelstrom.

Dans le ciel, les coups de tonnerre s'espacèrent. Les nuages s'écartèrent, la brume se dissipa, et les lueurs de quelques étoiles crevèrent les ténèbres du ciel nocturne. Le vent souffla moins fort, et les quelques gouttes de pluie qui s'étaient mises à tomber s'arrêtèrent.

Angelo s'était posé devant la créature, genou à terre, une main sur le sol. Il se releva lentement. Les deux Alchimistes applaudirent.

- Bravo, tu as réussi ! s'écria Alphonse.

- Dommage qu'il t'ait fallu autant de temps pour te décider ! observa Edward.

_- Va bene_,_ va bene_, répliqua le Chevalier du Cancer avec impatience en levant une main lasse. L'essentiel est d'avoir réduit cette vacherie en bouillie !

Effectivement, la gigantesque carcasse du Grand Ancien était en train de fondre, avec des bruits répugnants d'évacuation de gaz. Et autour de lui, c'était un sacré carnage. Les quelques rares disciples encore vivants eurent des comportements contraires : certains s'enfuirent avec les quelques derniers atomes d'énergie qui leur restait, d'autres restèrent simplement sur place, à contempler les restes de leur dieu d'un air incrédule.

- Et surtout, je suis enfin redevenu moi-même, murmura le Chevalier d'Or avec délectation en rajustant son casque. Enfin, le Quatrième Gardien du Sanctuaire est à nouveau entier. Plus rien ne m'empêchera de servir la gloire d'Athéna !

- Que ça ne te monte pas à la tête ! intima fermement la voix d'Horo.

La Sage Louve de Yoitsu était à présent complètement remise de ses blessures, l'énergie divine qui avait circulé en elle ayant accéléré le processus de guérison. Plus par chair de poule que par pudeur vis-à-vis des mortels, elle retira sa longue tunique à l'une des sectatrices parmi les moins amochées et la passa. Le tissu rêche lui fit faire une petite grimace de dégoût, qui passa bien vite.

- Dis donc, comment t'as fait ça, le coup de la louve géante ? demanda Spike.

- Normalement, je peux reprendre ma vraie forme en avalant quelques grains de blé, mais comme ces cornichons m'ont volé toutes mes affaires avant de m'attacher ici, forcément, je n'avais plus mon porte-bonheur. Je conserve toujours une poignée de grains de blé dans une petite bourse que je garde autour du cou. Mais il y a un autre moyen de réveiller la Sage Louve de Yoitsu : quelques gorgées de sang humain. Enfin… celui-ci n'avait pas un goût terrible. D'ordinaire, je n'aime pas tellement le sang humain, mais alors celui d'homme-poisson… Je vais aller chercher Phil.

Elle marcha à petits pas vers le pan de mur derrière lequel s'était caché l'enfant. Celui-ci avait passé la tête par-dessus la roche noire.

- C'est… c'est fini !

- Oui, Phil, on va pouvoir quitter cette île. Ces gens ne nous feront plus de mal.

Alphonse regardait rêveusement la Sage Louve de Yoitsu. Edward, lui, remarqua que le Chevalier d'Or semblait perplexe.

- Hé, ça ne va pas ? Il y a un problème ?

- Quelque chose cloche, en effet. Je sens… je sens de la cosmo-énergie.

- Bah, après tout ce qui vient de se passer, j'imagine qu'il y a encore pas mal de particules en suspension dans l'air ?

- Non, pas seulement. C'est comme si… Ca augmente !

- Hein ?

Il y a une énorme vague de cosmo-énergie qui sort de cette porte !

Comme pour souligner les paroles du Chevalier d'Or, un craquement sourd ébranla tout le périmètre. Des éclairs zébrèrent l'espace entre les deux obélisques, où s'étirait encore la déchirure, et les tourbillons de couleur à l'intérieur se stabilisèrent, laissant paraître la silhouette floue, mais reconnaissable, du fantôme de Grand Ancien, qui ne s'avouait pas vaincu, et tentait de remonter le courant, s'extirper du maelstrom.

- Cet enfoiré en demande encore ! s'exclama Jet.

Et les sectateurs encore en état de combattre reprirent foi en eux et en leur divinité. Ils se relevèrent péniblement, prêts à se battre à nouveau. Spike se mit en garde, et neutralisa l'un des hommes-poissons en quelques katas. Horo bondit derrière le mur, et baissa la tête de Phil. Les deux frères Elric se mirent dos à dos, lames brandies.

Spike glapit de frustration. Il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone de poignet.

- Je reviendrai, tra la lère ! cria la voix d'Ed. C'est ce qu'il doit être en train de dire, puisque l'énergie psychokinétique monte en flèche !

- Ed, bon sang, je n'ai pas le temps ! Cette cochonnerie est immortelle !

- Ben évidemment, gros malin ! Tu t'attendais à quoi, venant d'un dieu ? Cet être occupe vraisemblablement une place bien au-delà du commun des créatures mortelles en ce bas monde, et les règles du grand jeu de la vie ne s'appliquent pas de la même façon, pour lui !

- Alors on ne peut pas l'arrêter ?

- On ne peut pas le tuer, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher de provoquer ses secousses ! En fait, si j'en crois les capteurs du _Bebop_, il y a un énorme flux d'énergie qui vient non pas de la porte, mais de son encadrement !

- Ca te dérangerait beaucoup d'être plus claire ?

- Tant que ces deux obélisques émettront leurs ondes, ils alimenteront le portail dimensionnel, Spike ! Faut trouver le moyen de claquer la porte au nez du Grand Méchant Poulpe !

Spike pivota vers les autres.

- Pétez les obélisques !

Pas besoin de le répéter, les deux frères Elric se précipitèrent vers les deux grands piliers d'obsidienne, un pour chacun. Edward joignit fermement ses paumes, et les posa contre la pierre noire. Mais à peine ses phalanges entrèrent en contact avec l'obélisque qu'une irrésistible force invisible le rejeta quelques mètres en arrière. Alphonse, qui n'avait pas vu ce qui venait de se produire, subit exactement le même sort. Comme pour répondre à toute nouvelle tentative, une gangue de sang engloutit immédiatement les obélisques.

- Oh, non !

- Al, utilisons la terre !

Et pour appuyer son affirmation, Edward tapa dans ses mains avant de les appuyer sur la pelouse. Aussitôt, de grandes mains de terre jaillirent du sol, et voulurent enserrer l'obélisque. Hélas, une énergie invisible les empêcha de l'atteindre.

- Y a plus moyen ! Ces antennes émettent trop de puissance !

- Oh, c'est fichu !

La silhouette ectoplasmique de l'énorme créature se faisait de plus en plus nette. Elle passa une patte à travers la membrane, revenant dans le monde réel.

- Cette vacherie va rentrer dans son corps, et foutre un bordel monumental !

- Spike ! appela Jet. Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, et vite !

- Tant pis pour le protocole ! On appelle le _Bebop_, on se casse, et on revient avec une batterie de missiles thermonucléaires !

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard lourd. Jet fit la grimace.

- Le pire, c'est que je ne vois pas de meilleure idée !

- Attendez, attendez ! s'exclama la voix aiguë de l'adolescente hacker. Il y a encore un moyen de l'empêcher de reprendre consistance !

Spike eut peine à y croire.

- Quoi donc ? Accouche !

- Si tu veux fermer une porte alors qu'il y a une inondation de l'amplitude d'un fleuve qui passe au travers, même si tu pousses sur le bois de toutes tes forces, tu n'arriveras jamais à la fermer à cause du courant d'eau ! Et si ce n'est pas toi qui craques, ce sera la porte elle-même ! T'es d'accord ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ? Oui, bon, d'accord, et alors ?

- Alors, alors… avant de fermer la porte, il faut fermer le robinet ! L'eau arrête de couler et de faire obstacle à la porte. En fait, tant que ce portail psychokinétique est ouvert, il pourra transférer de l'énergie à Octopoussah pour le nourrir. Mais si on ferme le portail… plus d'énergie, panne sèche !

- On ne peut pas fermer le portail, les obélisques sont incassables !

- Mais pourquoi vouloir tout casser, alors qu'il suffit d'un peu de bon sens ? Moi, quand je ferme une porte, je fais tout bêtement la même manœuvre que pour l'ouvrir, en sens inverse ! C'est un code qui a commandé l'ouverture de ce portail, vrai ou faux ?

- Ed, c'est pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes, bon sang de bois ! Abrège !

- Bon. Alors… c'est un autre code qui peut en commander la fermeture !

- Tu l'as ?

- Non, pas encore, et les possibilités sont très nombreuses. Mais… je peux tricher un peu. Par exemple, je peux programmer une commande d'inversion !

- Et ça donnerait quoi ?

Les doigts palmés de la créature translucide, devenus légèrement plus consistants, raclaient le sol. Elle rampait vers son corps de chair flasque. Spike serrait les dents, sentant son courage faiblir lentement, mais sûrement.

- Ed ! Alors, ça donnerait quoi, bon sang ?

- Je vais l'obliger à inverser le processus d'ouverture en introduisant une commande opposée à l'initiale ! Il faut que tu tapes le code qu'ils ont entré dans l'autre sens !

Le chasseur de primes jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction du Grand Ancien. Puis il considéra le mobile que Jet avait brisé.

- La machine est cassée !

- Oublie ce jouet, c'est du toc ! Tant que le panneau de commande marche, on va pouvoir entrer le code. Dirige-toi vite vers le clavier, et quand tu seras prêt, je te donnerai les chiffres !

Le chasseur de primes jeta un regard aux alentours. Le panneau de commande métallique se situait de l'autre côté de l'espace de prière. Il allait devoir traverser tous les rangs adverses.

- Retardez cette seiche moisie, je vais lui claquer la porte aux ventouses !

Résolu à donner le meilleur de lui-même, il s'élança en avant. Il sentit son cerveau se bloquer, se focaliser uniquement sur une ligne imaginaire entre lui et son objectif, une ligne brisée par la présence des nombreux hommes-poissons, ligne qu'il allait devoir suivre. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il anticipa chaque mouvement de chaque personne, esquivant un coup, parant un autre, sautant par-dessus un agresseur en prenant appui sur ses épaules, et sans jamais ralentir. La voix d'Ed continuait son explication.

- J'ai écouté leur prière, tout à l'heure, et je l'ai notée. Alors, voyons voir… « Zéro est le nombre… » Je suppose que le code commence et se termine par 0, puisque cette phrase est dite au début et à la fin. Ensuite, on parle de l' « infini » et de l' « infinité », à mon avis, il s'agit du chiffre 8, qui est la présentation verticale du symbole « infini ». La spirale des cieux, je pense que c'est le 9, ça fait penser à un bras venu du ciel qui descend pour te prendre et t'attirer dans son cœur. Après, bien sûr, il y a « sept fois », donc 7, et le néant, ça reste 0.

Spike était arrivé à proximité du panneau de commande. Jet et les frères Elric se rapprochèrent de lui, mettant à mal les derniers adorateurs.

- Attends un peu… Oui ! J'y suis arrivée ! J'ai réussi à trouver le bon algorithme ! J'avais raison, Spike ! J'ai les huit chiffres qui représentent la fréquence exacte de l'énergie psychokinétique libérée !

- C'est passionnant, mais il faut que tu me dises sur quelles touches je dois appuyer !

Le clavier comportait une quarantaine de touches. Les vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet latin, les dix chiffres arabes et quelques autres dessins ressemblant à des runes.

- On y va, Spike ! Tu repères le zéro ?

- Oui, je l'ai !

- Appuie dessus !

Le chasseur de primes pressa la touche. Tous les caractères du clavier s'illuminèrent, éclairés de l'intérieur. La machine commença de nouveau à vrombir.

- Bon, et maintenant ?

- Le deuxième chiffre, celui qui représente l'infini ! Le huit !

La créature fantomatique était à présent debout devant son enveloppe charnelle. Mais Masque de Mort redoubla ses assauts.

- Oh non, _infame_ _creatura _! Tu vas crever ici et maintenant !

Il tendit les poings vers l'arrière, se concentra encore, et les projeta avec force en avant. Cette fois, ce furent deux ondes de choc circulaires qui partirent de ses bras pour frapper de plein fouet l'énorme monstre. L'ectoplasme eut un cri muet de douleur, résista du mieux qu'elle put. Il ne recula pas, mais n'avança pas davantage.

- Et pour finir, tu appuies une troisième fois sur le zéro !

- Okay !

Et Spike pressa la touche. Une longue plainte résonna au-dessus des têtes. Les crépitements d'énergie se firent de moins en moins forts, diminuèrent rapidement. Les deux obélisques cessèrent de luire. Les gangues de sang se durcirent, et éclatèrent en des millions de petites particules rouges. La déchirure entre les deux obélisques se rétracta, se comprima, se referma complètement. Le fantôme du Grand Ancien poussa un dernier barrissement muet, avant de s'estomper, et de disparaître. Son immense carcasse fondit en un clin d'œil, tous les fluides furent absorbés par la terre. Plus aucun des cultistes ne vivait, les derniers à avoir résisté aux furieux assauts, privés de l'énergie de leur dieu, étouffèrent et moururent comme des poissons exposés trop longtemps à l'air libre.

Enfin, le calme était revenu sur l'île de Deep Turtle. Spike, Jet, Edward, Alphonse et Angelo se regardèrent les uns les autres. Ils avaient tous été plus ou moins molestés, mais étaient vivants, et à peu près entiers. Horo revint alors, tenant Phil par la main.

- Bien joué les gars ! Vous avez réussi.

- Ouais ! Cette horreur n'avait vraiment aucune chance contre vous tous.

C'est à ce moment-là que Spike remarqua quelque chose qui le surprit, et pas qu'un peu. Phil avait l'air d'un enfant qui venait juste de sortir d'une salle de cinéma après avoir vu le dernier dessin animé à la mode. Il avait été capturé par des fanatiques, enfermé dans une cage, avait assisté à un rite sacrificiel près d'aboutir, un Grand Ancien était apparu devant lui, et toute la plaine était devenue un vrai champ de bataille… et ça ne l'avait pas affecté plus que ça.

_N'importe quel gosse de cet âge aurait été traumatisé à vie, après tout ça !_

- Dis donc, toi… tu m'as l'air bien calme, pour un gamin qui vient de voir un concentré d'épouvante hard.

- C'est normal, Spike Spiegel. En fait, je n'avais pas peur, parce que je savais exactement comment ça allait se passer. J'ai juste fait semblant pour que ce soit cohérent, pour ne pas éveiller vos soupçons. C'est vrai, si j'étais tranquillement resté assis dans ma cage avec un paquet de pop-corn, vous vous seriez posé des questions.

- « Semblant » ? répéta Jet. Attends un peu, bonhomme… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je savais que vous démoliriez ce monstre, tout comme je savais que vous vous retrouveriez ici, à Deep Turtle. Je savais aussi que l'hospice se ferait attaquer, que je me ferais enlever tout comme Horo, et qu'on serait sauvés à la fin, et par qui. Depuis le début, tout ce que j'ai imaginé s'est concrétisé, et vous avez tous été parfaits !

Spike Spiegel n'osa pas comprendre.

- Tu… attends, tu es en train de dire qu'en fait… nous n'avons fait que ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse ?

- Hé oui !

- Nous n'avons été que des pions dans ton jeu ? gronda Angelo.

- Pas seulement des pions, Angelo ! Des rois, des tours, des fous, et même une dame !

- Mais enfin, tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Comment aurais-tu pu ?

- Dans cette réalité, je suis un gamin, c'est vrai, mais dans une autre, j'ai une trentaine d'années, et je suis derrière le clavier d'un ordinateur sur lequel je suis en train d'écrire ce dialogue, Jet. C'est moi qui ai décidé que les sectateurs allaient vous poursuivre, vous et pas d'autres. Ils ont alors « lu » dans leurs prophéties qu'il fallait sacrifier une demi-douzaine d'individus exceptionnels, alors que c'est moi qui leur ai chuchoté cette prophétie. J'ai envoyé à Winston Marsh vos photos pour que ses hommes vous poursuivent. J'ai imaginé toutes les situations, à la fois celles que vous avez vécu durant les cent trente pages de ce récit, ainsi qu'une partie de votre vécu précédent. Ainsi, il m'a paru nécessaire de faire connaître à Angelo une telle déchéance, pour qu'il puisse mieux remonter la pente !

- Hé, les enfants, ce ne serait pas la première fois, ma foi, qu'on a affaire à un enfant qui fait l'enfant mais qui n'est pas du tout un enfant ! rappela la voix juvénile de la préadolescente à travers le communicateur. Pas vrai, Jet ? Pas vrai, Spike ?

Masque de Mort sentit un violent accès de colère enserrer ses tripes.

- Sale petite vermine !

Il avança d'un pas vers Phil, levant un poing menaçant, lorsque les deux frères Elric et Horo firent barrage.

- N'y pense même pas.

- Cet avorton a joué avec nos vies comme de vulgaires marionnettes, et vous trouvez ça normal ?

- Si ce que dit cet enfant est vrai, Angelo, qu'est-ce que nous y pouvons ? Il peut faire de nous ce qu'il veut s'il en a le pouvoir.

- J'ai eu le pouvoir de vous rendre tous plus héroïques encore ! Vous avez empêché la mort de milliers d'innocents ! Il allait provoquer une terrible inondation qui a noyé toute la côte du continent le 2 avril 1925 !

Il y eut un petit silence que Spike rompit.

- Je ne suis pas historien, mais s'il y avait vraiment eu une catastrophe de ce genre, ça serait dans tous les livres d'histoire, non ?

- Et c'est justement grâce à vous tous qu'elle n'aura pas lieu, et que personne ne s'en souviendra ! Le Grand Ancien a raté son entrée, et comme la conjonction des étoiles a déjà changé en quelques minutes, plus question de retenter le coup avant des siècles !

- Et puis, de toute façon, on est tous en vie, non ? observa Edward. Cette expérience aura apporté quelque chose à tous !

- Être une véritable épave méprisée par mes frères d'armes est un sort bien peu enviable ! cracha le Chevalier d'Or.

- Oui, mais souviens-toi que l'auteur de _Saint Seiya_ t'a tué, Angelo ! Normalement, tu n'as pas survécu à ton combat contre Shiryu ! Et avoue que devenir un simple mortel, évoluer parmi eux, t'a remis un peu les idées en place, non ?

Angelo desserra le poing, et les mâchoires. Peu à peu, il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Phil continuait :

- Tu as profité pleinement de la vie le temps d'une soirée, au _Heaven Blues_, puis dans les bras de Perséphone ! Bon, d'accord, c'était une tueuse. Mais il y aura d'autres femmes ! Et puis, tu as reconnu que tu étais dans l'erreur, ce qui t'a permis de recevoir le pardon d'Athéna, non ? Est-ce que tout ça n'en valait la peine ? Et pense aux autres : Horo a retrouvé le goût de vivre, et les frères Elric vont vivre de nouvelles aventures, ils vont tenter leur chance ailleurs. Quant aux deux chasseurs de primes, ils en auront pour leur argent !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? maugréa Spike.

- Regardez donc dans les poches de Winston Marsh. Il a la clef du coffre-fort du sous-sol du C.r.a.b.e. qui contient toute sa fortune. Personne d'autre que vous ne pourra aller la récupérer !

Pendant qu'il parlait, Spike avait fouillé le corps de Marsh. Il sortit effectivement d'une des poches une grosse clef de fonte. Les deux chasseurs de primes se regardèrent, puis Jet haussa les épaules. Phil insista :

- Allez, ne faites pas la mauvaise tête ! On a bien rigolé, non ? Vous avez tous été super ! De vrais héros, comme au bon vieux temps !

- Ouais… ça, c'était une sacrée affaire ! déclara Jet en riant.

- J'avoue, je me suis tout de même bien amusée, susurra Horo.

- C'était géant ! s'écria Alphonse. Hé, grand frère, désormais, on nous appellera « les tueurs de Grands Anciens » !

- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, Phil… D'où venait ce Grand Ancien ?

Le petit garçon fit un petit rond de jambe gêné.

- Eh bien… je n'ai pas inventé ça, non plus. Je l'ai emprunté.

- À qui ?

- Au monsieur triste, Howie. Dans ses cauchemars, il a imaginé que Dieu et le Diable n'existent pas, que seuls les Anciens Dieux dirigent l'univers.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, tu as réuni des héros venant de plusieurs univers différents…

- Mais issus des mêmes sources, précisa Phil.

- Oui, bon, d'accord… et donc, tu les as – enfin, tu nous as opposés à des forces venant d'une autre source ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! J'ai mélangé quelques _shônen_ avec de la littérature d'épouvante américaine !

- Un sacré cocktail, pas forcément très facile à digérer, murmura Angelo, songeur.

Un petit silence plana. Comme personne ne disait mot, Phil reprit :

- Un mélange des genres, ça fait pas de mal, non ? Quant à la raison précise pour laquelle vous êtes tous réunis ici, c'est simple : vous partagez tous un point commun.

- Lequel ? Je ne me sens aucun lien avec cette brute bornée ! rétorqua Horo d'une voix pincée, en regardant en travers Angelo.

- Comme si j'avais envie de partager quelque chose avec cette grue ! cracha le guerrier.

Les deux frères Elric voulurent rendre le sourire à la déesse.

- Nous, on t'aime bien, Horo.

- Ouais, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on a en commun avec une fille aussi jolie et aussi forte !

Enfin, la jeune femme releva la commissure gauche.

- Tu peux nous dire à quoi tu penses, Phil ?

- Eh bien, je vous connais tous aujourd'hui grâce à un élément extérieur en particulier ! Un seul lien, mais quel lien ! Un seul fil conducteur, celui qui m'a fait découvrir les œuvres dont vous êtes tous issus. Je ne sais pas s'il connaissait déjà les livres d'Howie avant que je ne les lui présente, mais qu'importe ! Grâce à lui, j'ai découvert des tas de jolies choses, de vrais trésors artistiques qui m'avaient été interdits dans mes jeunes années. Et je me rattrape comme je peux ! Bon, d'accord, je tâche de ne pas devenir complètement maniaque de ça, mais je fais ce que je peux pour doser !

- D'accord, dit Spike. Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Si c'avait été un film, je te raconte pas le budget qu'il aurait fallu !

- L'avantage de l'écriture, c'est qu'en dehors du temps, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose. Et pour répondre à ta question…

Phil s'était approché d'une des sculptures grotesques. Il sauta et s'accrocha sur un des bras qui dépassaient, et tira aussi fort qu'il put. Le bras de la statue s'abaissa, et une série de cliquetis résonna à travers tout l'espace de prière. Phil continua son explication.

- Je voudrais d'abord clairement nommer ce fil conducteur. Ce n'est ni un lieu, ni un programme informatique, mais une personne. Une personne qui mérite toute mon attention et ma reconnaissance aujourd'hui.

La tête ronde de la statue grossière se fendit en deux et s'ouvrit, révélant un gramophone. Un rai de lumière sortit du nombril de l'être minéral, et se déploya sur un mur, un peu plus loin. Devant les yeux surpris des six adultes, une toile blanche se déroula juste sur le pan de mur où était concentré le rai du projecteur. Le claquement caractéristique d'une diapositive se mettant en place retentit. Le bras du gramophone se positionna sur le disque, et une petite musique douce se fit entendre. Spike plissa les yeux.

- Hum… ça me dit quelque chose. J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part !

- Affirmativement affirmatif, c'est affirmé ! s'exclama Ed à travers le communicateur de bracelet. C'est _Still Alive_, la chanson qu'on entend à la fin du jeu vidéo _Portal _!

_- Portal _? Quel « _portal_ » ? s'enquit Alphonse. Et c'est quoi, un jeu vidéo ?

- J'en sais rien, mais entendre ça alors qu'on vient juste de fermer un portail, c'est malin ! pesta Edward.

- En plus, les paroles sont appropriées, vous ne trouvez pas ? ajouta Phil en riant. Maintenant, je vais avoir le mot de la fin. Regardez le message ! Et merci au Fil Conducteur !

Horo, Edward, Alphonse, Jet, Angelo et Spike se tournèrent vers la toile. En un instant, tout devint clair. Tous rirent, applaudirent et acclamèrent en direction de la toile blanche, sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

08 07 1980

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BENOÎT !


	12. Annexe

Annexe : Le Voyageur

Une nouvelle de SPX Spécial écrite a l'occasion du concours de nouvelles de la Convention Epitanime 2009

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel éclairci par les nuages de pollution. Les voitures roulaient par centaines sur le périphérique. Le conducteur d'un camion surveillait son compteur d'un œil distrait. Il s'apprêtait à accélérer, lorsqu'il sursauta de frayeur en klaxonnant. Une moto venait juste de lui faire une queue de poisson. Le routier s'apprêtait à insulter le motard, lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci portait une longue épée couverte de bandages sur le dos. Préférant éviter les ennuis, il se contenta de ralentir.

La moto zigzaguait à toute vitesse entre les véhicules. Les automobilistes pouvaient voir que son pilote n'avait pas de casque, mais aucun ne sut reconnaître le modèle de son bolide. Dans un crissement de pneus, il ralentit et quitta la route principale, s'engagea dans une rue, et stoppa son engin devant un bâtiment. Relevant ses lunettes, il plissa les yeux en fixant le toit.

_Voyons… cette enseigne triangulaire ressemble à celle du tract. Je vais vérifier._

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit bout de papier glacé. « Convention Epitanime ». Le plan était conforme, et le logo « Epita » y figurait bien. Avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, il descendit de sa moto. Il allait pour se présenter à la porte, mais il y avait une foule dense, et il n'avait pas envie de faire la queue. Regardant le plan, il repéra une autre entrée, une ruelle latérale.

Alors qu'il marchait, il croisa une bande de jeunes gens qui le regardèrent avec amusement et mépris.

- C'est quoi, ça ? La nouvelle mode ?

- Hé, il doit en user, des pots de gel !

- Mais non, c'est un de ces dingues qui jouent aux trucs japonais dans l'école d'info ! Les « gosses meilleurs » !

- Ben, celui-là, c'est le pire !

Et ils continuèrent leur route en riant. Le voyageur était cependant trop concentré sur sa tâche pour prêter attention aux moqueries de ces personnes d'une ville où il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser. Bientôt, il arriva devant un grillage. De nombreux hommes et femmes allaient et venaient – il y avait même des enfants.

_Alors, elle serait ici ? Au milieu de ces civils ? Bon, allons-y._

Il allait franchir la barrière, lorsque deux personnes portant le même t-shirt l'abordèrent.

- Hé, là ! Une seconde, faut qu'on voie ton bracelet.

- Non, attends, regarde ! Il doit faire partie des cosplayers !

- Des… quoi ? s'étonna le voyageur. Non, je suis venu seul, et je n'appartiens à aucun groupement.

- Bon, c'est quoi, ton nom ?

Surpris et agacé par la familiarité de son interlocuteur, il répondit :

- Cloud Strife. Maintenant, j'aimerais passer.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de son épée, qu'il gardait fixée sur son harnais dorsal.

- Hé, il est vachement dans son rôle !

- Ouais… c'est un vrai de vrai.

- On a un « Cloud » en cosplay, non ?

- Attends, je vérifie sur la liste… ouais, y a un « Cloud ». Bon, entre.

- Mais n'oublie pas de mettre ton bracelet tant que tu n'es pas sur scène !

Les deux préposés laissèrent passer Cloud Strife, il se mêla aux gens.

Cloud descendit dans une grande cour. Sur une grande bâche figurait le symbole qu'il avait vu sur le tract, une goutte d'eau et une boule de feu qui s'entrecroisaient dans un cercle.

_Plus de doute, c'est bien ici. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été appelé, on dirait._

En regardant autour de lui, il pouvait voir d'autres personnes issues d'autres mondes, dans des tenues excentriques, futuristes ou médiévales. D'autres élus, en quête de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, comme lui ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression de se trouver dans un endroit où les destinées devaient se jouer. Autour de lui on riait, on plaisantait, on s'admirait. Beaucoup prenaient des photos. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans cette foule bigarrée, Cloud se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tandis qu'il avançait, il remarqua qu'il y avait au moins deux catégories de gens : ceux qui devaient venir d'autres dimensions comme lui, qui étaient les plus voyants, et les autres, qui semblaient être des natifs de cette réalité, qui portaient des vêtements simples, et qui photographiaient à tour de bras les voyageurs comme lui.

Lui-même n'était pas le moins remarqué. Au passage, il entendait des commentaires qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Ouah ! T'as vu ?

- Hé, visez-moi un peu celui-là !

- Hé, Cloud, on t'aime ! On t'aime !

- Cloud, mon héros !

Une jeune fille habillée d'un pyjama jaune avec une cagoule pourvue d'oreilles de souris sautilla juste devant le voyageur.

- S'il vous plaît, je peux me faire prendre en photo avec vous ?

Cloud en fut abasourdi. On lui avait demandé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, souvent de risquer sa vie pour celles des autres, mais jamais on ne lui avait fait une telle requête. Devant le regard aguicheur et enthousiaste de la jeune fille, il ne pensa même pas à refuser.

- Euh… si vous voulez !

- Super !

La jeune fille posa à côté du voyageur, tandis qu'une de ses amies prit la photo. Elle lui fit une longue accolade passionnée, puis courut vers un guerrier de l'espace en scaphandre rouge. Une voix annonça :

- Et n'oubliez pas que le concours de dessin clôt dans un quart d'heure ! Plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour rendre vos chefs-d'œuvre !

Cloud chercha du regard quelqu'un qui aurait l'air d'avoir plus les pieds sur terre que tous les gens qui l'entouraient. C'est alors qu'il repéra une silhouette familière. Les cheveux teints en rouge, le costume noir dont les manches de chemise dépassaient… Le voyageur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Reno ! Reno !

- Ouais ?

Mais quand l'homme se retourna, Cloud eut un choc. Ce n'était pas le membre de l'unité des Turks. Mêmes vêtements, même coiffure, mêmes lunettes vissées sur le front… mais ce n'était pas son visage.

- Vous n'êtes pas Reno !

- Ben… un peu, quand même aujourd'hui, non ? Très réussi, ton costume, mec ! Hé, on va botter le train à Séphiroth ?

À ce nom, le voyageur dégaina immédiatement son épée, et regarda furieusement tout autour de lui.

- Séphiroth ? Où ça ?

Il eut beau chercher, son ennemi mortel n'était pas visible. Par contre, la foule avait fait cercle autour des deux lascars.

- Hé, du calme, mon vieux ! Je plaisantais !

Cloud se détendit, et rengaina son arme. Un énorme colosse en uniforme bleu avec une petite moustache blonde s'approcha calmement.

- Y a un problème, Franz ?

- Non, non… on a juste affaire à un Cloud qui est bien dans son rôle.

Le voyageur sentit la panique s'insinuer dans ses tripes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?!

Il s'éloigna précipitamment, cherchant du regard quelque chose pour l'aider à comprendre, n'importe quoi. Il sentit un choc dans son dos.

- Oups !

- Oh, je suis désolé, je m'excuse !

- Ca va, pas de lézard. Mortelles, les fringues !

- Cloud se retourna, prêt à rabrouer celui qui avait parlé, mais en le voyant, il n'en fit rien. Le jeune homme qu'il avait bousculé, s'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement malin, ne semblait pas méchant non plus. Il était brun, de taille moyenne, corpulent, et portait des lunettes de soleil. Son t-shirt était décoré aux couleurs de l'insigne du tract. Il fit un sourire avenant.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Peut-être, oui.

Un concert d'exclamations retentit derrière la porte vitrée devant laquelle se tenait le préposé. Cloud eut l'air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-dedans ?

- Oh, c'est les concurrents pour le tournoi de jeu de baston. Ils sont en train de s'échauffer. Ca promet d'être du grand spectacle !

- Du grand spectacle… Y a que du spectacle, ici.

Le voyageur distingua dans la grande salle pleine d'ordinateurs un groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes rassemblées autour de l'un des postes. Deux d'entre eux semblaient concentrés sur la machine, manettes en main. Ce spectacle ne le surprit pas, les jeux vidéo étaient un loisir aussi prisé des jeunes de son pays, mais tout ceci ne correspondait vraiment pas à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un lieu où les appelés comme lui étaient censés se retrouver.

- Mais on est où, ici ?

- Ben, à la convention Epitanime ! Ca ne se voit pas ?

Le voyageur répéta pensivement :

- Convention… Epitanime ?

- Le rendez-vous annuel de tous les fans de japanimation ! C'est drôle, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'air au courant, vous semblez pourtant bien investi !

- Ouais, je suis investi d'une mission. Mais je ne sais pas où aller.

- Je crois que vous feriez bien d'aller par-là. Le stand des cosplayers est derrière cette porte.

- Merci, mon vieux.

- De rien, monsieur Strife.

Cloud demanda encore :

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Je ne suis jamais venu dans ce pays ?

- Ben, ici, tout le monde vous connaît ! J'avoue, j'ai pas joué à FF 7, mais je connais un peu l'histoire, et j'ai vu _Advent Children_…

Mais le voyageur ne prêtait déjà plus attention à l'individu. Il se fraya derechef un passage à travers les visiteurs, et franchit la porte.

Dans le couloir, il croisa tout un défilé de personnages tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres. Il distingua cependant une créature familière, quoique bien plus grande qu'à l'ordinaire. Le gros nez rond, les petites oreilles, les yeux réduits à de simples fentes… et surtout le gros pompon rouge vit qui se balançait au sommet de la grosse tête. Cloud reconnut un Mog. Il demanda à haute voix :

- Un Mog géant ? Est-ce possible ?

- Désolée, mais fallait bien que je rentre dedans ! répondit une voix féminine étouffée.

Cloud sursauta. Non seulement le Mog n'avait pas remué les lèvres en parlant, mais en plus, il n'avait pas dit le mot « Kupo ».

- Non… pas possible ! Vous n'êtes pas un vrai Mog !

- Hé, c'est pas très sympa ! J'ai mis des semaines à le fabriquer !

En jetant un coup d'œil derrière la tête du Mog, le voyageur vit un groupe de personnes en train de s'habiller. L'un d'eux finissait de s'habiller comme un âne.

- Mais enfin, c'est un asile de fous, ici ?

En s'éloignant à reculons, Cloud percuta accidentellement quelqu'un. Il se retourna, se retrouva face à un très grand et inquiétant personnage en armure noire. Il portait un masque présentant une bouche grillagée sous deux grands yeux de verre, et un boîtier posé sur sa poitrine émettait un bruit de respiration artificielle. Le voyageur écarquilla les yeux. Instinctivement, il posa la main sur la garde de son épée.

- Qui êtes-vous, chevalier noir ?

- Ben mon vieux, vous êtes bien le premier à me poser la question ! Hé, j'espère que vous serez parmi les trois premiers avec moi !

Le voyageur en avait maintenant assez.

_Je ne sais pas ce que signifie toute cette foire, mais en tout cas, elle n'est pas ici. Je me barre !_

Il fit demi-tour et redescendit dans la cour, bousculant sans ménagement ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Puis il traversa la ruelle, et entra dans le bâtiment d'en face, voulant se retrouver directement à l'entrée principale où il avait laissé sa moto. Les couloirs de verre et de contreplaque n'étaient pas moins encombrés, mais il parvint à trouver un petit coin un peu à l'écart. Il s'appuya sur le mur, et poussa un profond soupir.

_C'est impossible, j'ai dû me tromper ! Et pourtant, c'est la bonne adresse ! C'était du bidon. Tant pis… Prends sur toi et va chercher ailleurs avant de péter un fusible !_

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se remit en route. Il passa dans une grande salle où des dizaines d'adolescents se bousculaient autour de bornes d'arcade. Enfin, il repéra l'entrée, et vit sa moto à travers la baie vitrée.

- Attendez !

Cloud se retourna. Non loin de lui, au milieu de toute cette foule hétéroclite, une petite jeune fille le regardait avec insistance et lui faisait un signe en levant le bras, un peu maladroitement. Elle portait un kimono rose orné de fleurs brodées. Quelque chose poussa le voyageur à s'approcher d'elle, écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Que voulez-vous, jeune fille ?

- Je pourrais vous parler une minute ?

Le voyageur fit une petite moue.

- Au point où j'en suis… Vous voulez un autographe ?

- Non ! C'est pas la peine. Vous avez l'air aussi paumé que moi.

- Aussi paumé que vous ? demanda Cloud, surpris.

La petite jeune fille regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et s'approcha pour murmurer :

- Vous n'êtes pas comme eux, vous non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes…

- Oui, j'ai été appelée, moi aussi.

- Allons par ici, nous serons plus tranquilles.

Les deux jeunes gens s'isolèrent dans l'une des salles de la bâtisse. Une fois au calme, le voyageur se présenta :

- Appelez-moi Cloud.

- Cloud ? Enchantée. Je suis Fuu.

- C'est votre vrai nom ?

- Oui, c'est bien comme ça que je m'appelle. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils jouent à s'habiller et se conduire comme ça, mais moi, je suis bien celle que je prétends être.

- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée dans cette ville ?

- C'est ce truc qui m'a conduit ici.

Avec un petit sourire malicieux, l'adolescente tira des plis de son kimono un tract de papier glacé, le même que celui que Cloud avait remis en poche.

- Je peux vous demander… pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Je cherche quelqu'un, répondit Cloud, après un instant d'hésitation. J'avais la conviction que ce bout de papier m'aurait aidé à la trouver, mais j'ai dû me tromper.

- Une femme ?

Cloud ne répondit pas, mais son silence était assez éloquent. Fuu soupira :

- Moi aussi, je me suis trompée. Je croyais retrouver un samouraï que j'ai perdu de vue à Nagasaki, mais quand j'ai cru le voir, au début je pensais l'avoir retrouvé, mais il m'a dit en riant qu'il s'appelait « Benjamin ».

- Vous avez une idée d'où nous sommes ?

- J'en sais rien… Sûrement pas au Japon que je connais ! C'est bizarre, ces gens ont l'air de tout savoir sur moi, alors que c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici !

- C'est l'impression que j'ai eue, moi aussi.

- Pourquoi ils font ça, à votre avis ? Quel est le sens de la Convention Epitanime ?

Le voyageur réfléchit quelques instants, et répondit :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il y en a peut-être qui préfèrent jouer à ce genre de jeux de rôles parce qu'ils n'aiment pas la vie qu'ils mènent en dehors de cet espace.

- Oh, il ne faut peut-être pas tout voir en noir. Je pense plutôt qu'ils cherchent à s'amuser.

- En nous imitant ?

- C'est une façon de montrer qu'ils ont entendu les récits de nos histoires, et qu'ils les aiment… qu'ils nous aiment, aussi. J'ai été photographiée, saluée, félicitée… Y a même un gars qui m'a lu un poème sur les rosiers en fleurs… C'est comme s'ils… nous admiraient.

- Bon, si ça les amuse, moi en tout cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas davantage. Laissant là l'adolescente, il quitta la petite pièce, se dirigea vers le parking sans faire attention à ceux qui l'invectivaient, et remonta sur sa moto. Alors qu'il allait mettre le contact, il entendit la voix de Fuu l'appeler :

- Cloud ! Cloud, attends !

Ajustant ses lunettes, le voyageur se tourna vers la jeune fille. Timidement, elle dit :

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, moi non plus. Je vais rentrer à Nagasaki.

- Bon voyage.

- Est-ce que… tu veux bien m'escorter ? Je te paierai.

- T'as de quoi ?

- Enfin, j'ai pas d'argent sur moi, mais… je trouverai le moyen d'en gagner en route. Je suis assez douée pour ça. Peut-être qu'on trouvera cette fille en chemin ?

Ce fut à Cloud de sourire. Avec un petit signe de tête, il répondit :

- Monte !


End file.
